Life of Chaos
by Lord Archive
Summary: A new school year. The promise of new discoveries, new friends and new experiences. It also promised new anxieties, new frustrations and new rivals, along with the old ones that hadn't been dealt with. *All written parts posted. * Story has been discontinued.*
1. Morning of Surprises

**Life of Chaos**

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 1 - Morning of Surprises**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

This series starts the same morning as the final page of manga volume 38.

This is manga based, while one part of this was dealt with in the anime- it didn't occur in the manga so all the effects are 'first time.'

* * *

A new school year. The promise of new discoveries, new friends and new experiences. It also promised new anxieties, new frustrations and new rivals, along with the old ones that hadn't been dealt with. Not to mention more fighting.

Ukyou overlooked that. She didn't mind the challenge. She knew she had already won the most important battle. She was going to marry her love once the jackass realized he was only delaying the inevitable. Helping him speed up that realization would be for the best and that's what she planned to do.

Ranma sighed while getting ready. He hated seeing the school break end, wishing it would continue until, say... his remains were held in a shrine. He didn't see much difference between today and any other school day, save a change in studies and class level.

Nabiki REALLY didn't look forward to her final year at Furinkan. Sure it meant she never had to go to high school after this year, but she was going to be too busy and stressed out because of the college placement exams to make the kind of money she had the year before. She wasn't about to blow off studying for the exams until the last minute. This was her future at stake. The dojo, for all intents and purposes, belonged to Akane, while Kasumi, of course, could land a husband in six months with little effort, however Nabiki had only herself to rely on to make money and if she didn't make it into a good college she didn't know what she'd do. The only skills she had developed so far would help her if she wanted to join the Yakuza, but not for much else.

Kuno didn't dress for class, but rather for war. His love had nearly married the foul sorcerer and only his timely intervention had prevented the atrocious event from happening. He had to punish the vile Saotome for not only attempting to marry Akane, but for casting some false information into his school record that he had failed to pass with the rest of his class and was to be held back for another year. He would have to call on the wrath of the heavens to strike down the villainy of his foe. There was one benefit though, he would be able to share his classroom with both his beloveds- if his father could be believed, which might not be the case.

Akane didn't quite look forward to starting a new school year. Her last year had been hell, from Kuno's declaration 'You must defeat Akane to date with her' to nearly getting married to Ranma, and all the insanity and fights in between. Not to mention nearly getting killed a half-dozen or so times. The odd thing, though, was that Akane wasn't all that frightened of the demons, kami, or some random martial artist trying to prove himself. Ranma defeated them all, even a kami- lord Saffron, a living god and king of Jusendo. What she truly loathed, and yet knew she had to deal with, were the other girls. Akane wanted them to accept Ranma was hers and either be friends or go away, but her wedding attempt proved how unlikely that was.

* * *

Arriving at Furinkan, Ranma and Akane found two large groups of students. They were separated by gender and were comprised mostly of freshman. Just as they set foot inside the gate someone, who sounded awfully like Nabiki, yelled, "There they are!"

Most of the boys started shouting war cries and/or declarations of love for Akane. A few stood back waiting for the 'pig-tailed girl' to arrive. The girls swarmed around Ranma asking him all sorts of questions.

Akane was NOT pleased with being attacked by a pack of freshman that Kuno had probably riled up. She was furious about Ranma being surrounded by girls, some of whom knew he wasn't available. Akane tried to control herself; her skills had improved a bit since the last time this happened and she doubted many of the students were any better than the lot from the year before.

"So if I defeat you, would I be your fiance again?"

Akane punched out one boy and looked at the speaker, trying to place the face. However it was the white headband and military duffel bag that identified him. She let out a mental curse. He was Kumon, one of the few people who ever defeated Ranma in a straight fight.

Kumon had asked the question as a joke and wasn't prepared when Akane kicked him in the side of his head. The high kick allowed him to get a brief, but good, look under her dress. He didn't think blue panties suited her before falling unconscious.

The boys waiting for the pig-tailed girl saw that this Akane girl had already knocked out most of the guys. "She's gotta be tired by now," one boy shouted, "We can beat her!"

Akane groaned seeing the second wave rush for her. She leapt into the middle of the group and with a quick combination knocked out four of them. She would really like to see Shampoo try that. She continued knocking out freshman.

A shout rang out across the schoolyard. "I already have a fiancee, so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Akane stumbled hearing that. One of the boys took advantage of it and slammed both of his fists into her back. He went flying from a mule kick.

Akane dispatched her remaining attackers in time to see Ranma jump out of the assembled girls.

"I said leave me alone." Ranma ran up to Akane. "Do you know what's with these girls?"

Akane muttered some unpleasant things, primarily focusing on Kuno, freshmen, and a clueless fiance.

"What the?!" Ranma looked towards the main doors of the school and saw someone already fighting Kuno.

Akane added some more curses knowing today had gotten worse.

"Cheenwana!" Mousse shouted, flinging both arms forward. Massive lengths of chain flew out from his sleeves engulfing Kuno completely.

Mousse stood in a triumphant pose and declared, "I will not have you interfere with Ranma and Akane's relationship." The image might have been awe-inspiring if he hadn't been saying it to a statue of Principal Kuno, not that Tatewaki could tell with chains covering his face. It might have also helped if he hadn't been wearing a Furinkan school uniform, since the male students were too busy looking at their sleeves trying to figure out how he got all of those chains into his short-sleeved shirt.

The girls were quite moved though. Well, they had been moved until Shampoo put a stop to that when she bashed him on the back of the head. "Mousse is one interfering in Ranma's relationship with me. You no stop and I find good recipe for roast duck."

Mousse looked extremely sick and frightened.

Shampoo let that thought sink in and then kicked him over the school. She smiled happily upon hearing a splash in the school pool.

Akane stormed towards the Amazon. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visitor visa ran out, so in order to stay in Japan must use student visa." Shampoo smirked with a gleam in her eye. "Much better this way. Get to spend more time with husband."

Akane growled. "Why don't you go back to China?"

"Ranma no ready to be husband and come home with me. So must stay with husband or Ranma do something stupid like marry kitchen destroyer," Shampoo replied in a superior tone.

Akane pulled her arm back ready to punch superior smirk off the tramp's face when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned and glared. "Let go, Ranma."

"Not a chance. There's no way I'm lettin' you fight her." Ranma's words came out flat, but his eyes were pleading.

"Why not?" Akane demanded.

"Pervert girl too weak. She no can compete with Shampoo," the Amazon 'answered' for Ranma.

"I am not weak," Akane hissed.

"Come on, Akane. Shampoo has a couple more years of experience in fighting than you. She's as far above you as I'm above her. Ya don't have a chance," Ranma pleaded.

Akane jerked her hand away from him and stomped into the school. She was furious but she knew Ranma wouldn't let her fight Shampoo. She knew he was afraid she'd get hurt, not that he'd admit it. But why'd he have to stop her and not Shampoo? Before Ryoga was strong enough to take Ranma on at equal footing she had always scolded Ranma because he was the better fighter and shouldn't encourage someone weaker into a fight just to boost his own ego like Shampoo had just done to her.

After Akane left, Ranma turned and glared at Shampoo. "Don't you dare insult her again, and I ain't your husband." He ran off to catch up with Akane.

Shampoo blinked several times surprised at what he had said. She then glared at the door. "Pervert girl getting too close. Must do something soon."

* * *

Akane had calmed down a little when she entered her new classroom. Apparently Ms. Hinako was her homeroom teacher again, as she expected. But one student set her on edge. Kodachi was sitting in the back corner of class in a Furinkan school dress. She prayed that Kodachi hadn't changed schools, but doubted she would be so lucky. A few other students in class looked like they really didn't belong here.

"Hey Akane, have you seen the class list yet?" Yuka asked.

Akane shook her head. "No."

"You're not going to like it." Yuka handed it to her.

Akane gulped while reading it.

_'Bosabosa Daisuke, Chapatsu Hiroshi, Daimonji Sentarou, Daimonji Satsuki, Genmizu Yume, Gosunkugi Hikaru, Hibiki Ryoga, Kenzan Konatsu, Konjo Mariko, Kumon Ryu, Kurenai Tsubasa, Kuno Kodachi, Kuno Tatewaki, Kuonji Ukyou, Masaki Yuka, Matsuko Hiro, Msu Si, Sanzenin Mikado, Saotome Ranma, Sieki Ryunami, Shan Pu, Shiratori Azusa, Takahashi Rumiko, Tanaki Sayuri, Tendo Akane, Tensuke Kenshiro, Wataru Ayashi, Unryu Akari'_

"What the hell is this? Half the class aren't from Furinkan! What's Kuno doing here? How did this happen?" Akane demanded.

Yuka smiled. "Don't know all the stories yet. Kuno flunked big time, and got held back. Kodachi, Shampoo and Mousse you can already guess why. Akari wanted to go to school with her friends and brought Ryoga with her. They're staying at his house." Yuka winked, winked, nudged, nudged Akane.

Akane doubted Akari or Ryoga had done anything yet. They were both too innocent and their relationship too young for them to do that stuff.

Yuka continued, "As for the golden pair, it seems they never recovered from their loss and are hot for revenge. The Daimonji twins..."

Akane interrupted. "They aren't twins, they're married."

"Married?! So that's the problem their school had with them. The principal at their old school strongly encouraged them to leave, so they switched to Furinkan. That's all so far." Yuka was almost as good as Nabiki for gossip, and fortunately much cheaper.

Akane sighed. "Well, I have a guess about Kumon, probably a rematch with Ranma soon. I don't think he'll be staying at Furinkan long. Konatsu is here because Ukyou is, the same with Tsubasa. And Mariko is after Kuno."

"She wants him? Ewww." Sayuri looked sick.

"You said it," Yuka agreed.

"It's better than what could've happened. Nabiki had a crush on him in Junior High," Akane said with a slight humorous tone.

"Really? What happened?" Yuka was wide-eyed.

Akane smirked. "He decided I was the girl of his dreams and we found out how delusional he was."

* * *

Just as Ranma passed inside the school building, a girl grabbed onto him.

"You've got to help me!" she pleaded.

"Ah, what kind of help? You're not lookin' for a boyfriend are you?" Ranma asked with a nervous twitch.

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Why did you ask that?"

"Well, it just that girls..." Ranma trailed off.

The girl looked upset. "Saotome, don't you remember me?"

Ranma blinked. "Should I?"

The girl glared at him. "It's me, Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa... Tsubasa..." Ranma's brow furrowed. "Sorry doesn't sound familiar."

Tsubasa growled. "We share the same hobby."

"You're a martial artist?" Ranma was surprised because the girl's stance didn't show any training.

"No, cross-dressing," Tsubasa replied evenly.

"Hey, mine's not a..." Ranma started to reply reflexively and then stopped. "OH, that Tsubasa. You want me to help you win Ukyou?"

"Well, that'd be nice, but what I need now is a male uniform," Tsubasa requested.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "I coulda told you that, and I can't help with Ukyou, I'm already helpin' someone else."

Tsubasa growled. "Can you tell me where to get one?"

Ranma shrugged. "At a shop, I guess. I think they had some at the one Akane got her new dress."

"Don't you have one or know where I can find one here?" Tsubasa demanded.

Ranma shook his head. "No."

Tsubasa screamed in frustration and ran off.

Ranma continued towards class and almost made it when he heard, "Hi, Ranchan!"

"Hi, Uc..." He turned and looked at who said that. Looked again, and a third time to be sure. "Hey, Ucchan, what's with the dress?"

"Thought I'd dress more appropriately. Besides I had to wear this if I was going to get him to wear that." Ukyou pointed behind herself.

Ranma blinked. "Hi, Konatsu. Didn't recognize you without a kimono on."

Konatsu tugged at his collar. "Yeah. I don't even recognize myself. These clothes aren't very comfortable either."

Ukyou was disappointed when Ranma shrugged and went into their classroom. She had hoped he'd say something more about the way she was dressed. 'Gee, Ukyou, you look cute,' would've been nice.

Akane greeted Ranma at the door. She held up a list of names. He moaned seeing that it was the classroom list and that there were too many annoyances for his liking. Two of 'his' girls in his class he could deal with, four was insane. Not to mention Kuno, Mousse, AND Ryoga. Mikado wouldn't be so bad, he'd just make the lech's life hell for the next year.

Akane was a more than a bit surprised at Ukyou and Konatsu's choice of clothes. While more appropriate, it made Akane uneasy to see Ukyou dressing more like a girl. The okonomiyaki chef was probably upping her pursuit of Ranma, considering how close he had come to getting married.

Akari led Ryoga into class wearing proper school attire. They were about to greet Ranma and Akane when they heard a squeaky, cute voice call out, "You!"

A girl who seemed to make even the Furinkan uniform look cute grabbed Ryoga.

"A-Azusa?!" Ryoga screeched.

"That's Azusa?" Akari asked.

Ryoga nodded.

Akari glared at the girl, pulled out a mallet, and whacked the overly cute girl across the room. "Ryoga is mine!"

Azusa looked even more ditzy than normal. "What cute stars. Angelean. Pierre. Come to mommy Azusa." She slumped to the floor.

"Let's see, it's eight-fifteen, and thirty-seven guys, one girl and a small animal unconscious. Damn, I'm out. Should've counted at least the duck," Hiroshi said.

Daisuke grinned. "I thought of that. I need eight more guys, fifteen girls and two small animals and I win."

"You only have fifteen minutes left. I don't see how that's going to happen."

"Hey oinker," someone called from the hall. An arm reached into the room and pulled Ryoga from the doorway. "Tell me where room 3-D is."

"Why do you want to know that?" Ryoga asked, pulling away.

The Chinese man smirked. "That's my classroom and I haven't been to this school before so I don't know where everything is yet."

Ranma tried not to laugh. "Hey, Pantyhose, you're askin' the wrong person. If his girlfriend didn't lead him here it'd be a week before he'd make it ta class."

"Shut up, Ranma," Ryoga snarled.

Taro tossed Ryoga out the window. "Fine, fem-boy, you tell me where that class is."

"Ryoga!" Akari screeched and ran to help him.

"Why are you here?" Ranma asked with a slight edge.

"Happosai lives here, so I'll live here too until that freak changes my name," Taro retorted.

"Whatever." Ranma sighed. "Next floor up, right above this one."

"Oh?" Taro climbed out the window and hopped up to the window ledge of the next level. He opened the window and entered. Only after stepping into it did he realize someone had left a bucket of water in the hall.

Hiroshi and Daisuke rushed towards the windows after Taro jumped up.

"You got another small animal," Hiroshi said seeing P-Chan floating in the school pool.

Several loud shrieks of "Monster!" were followed by a large number of thuds.

"Think I got the fifteen girls?" Daisuke asked.

Some more shouts were heard from above. "Kill it!" "Protect the girls!"

"Maybe, I think you got a couple guys too."

Akane slumped down into a seat. "Just great, my class is filled with martial artists who either want to kill or marry either me or Ranma... or Ukyou. To top it off Taro is in Nabiki's class." She shook her head. "This is going to be a bad year."

"Perhaps I can cheer you up?"

Akane felt a hand under her chin, lifting her face to see Mikado.

Mikado was given a flying lesson courtesy of Ranma's fist. "Threat still stands, lech," Ranma sneered.

Ms. Hinako looked up, shrugged, and went back to her coloring book.

Ayashi fell to the ground in surprise, noticing Ms. Hinako's reaction. She NEVER let that go before, she'd always try to punish Ranma.

Azusa, who had just awakened from Akari's mallet, made her way to the teacher's desk, planning to ask the girl if she knew when the teacher was going to be there so she could complain about that girl who hit her. That wasn't a cute thing to do, and she hated things that weren't cute. But when she saw the pictures she had to have that coloring book. "Madeline!" she called out grabbing the book.

Ms. Hinako glared at her. "That's mine, delinquent. Happo Go En Shatsu!"

"Azusa tired again." She lay down on the floor and took another nap.

Ms. Hinako's shirt had gotten caught on part of her chair, leaving little slack for her body to grow into. It ripped along the seam causing Kenshiro, Gosunkugi, Hiroshi and Daisuke along with two newly arrived students, Kumon and Kuno, to see more of their teacher's chest than they should. Their noses erupted with blood and the boys fell into wet slumber-land.

A couple girls shrieked at the sight of blood squirting and fainted, and oddly, so did Konatsu.

"Geez, Konatsu, it's only a little blood. I thought you were a ninja," Ukyou scolded her unconscious friend. She knew it wasn't Hinako's cleavage that did it, since Konatsu had accidentally walked in on her while she was preparing to take a shower and saw more of her than the teacher had just showed. At least she thought it was an accident, but for some reason Ranma had been there and seemed to know something.

"Did you just see that?" Akane asked Ranma.

Ranma was studiously looking at the back of the room. "Nope, saw nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"You're lying," Akane deadpanned.

Ranma gulped trying to figure a way out of the pounding he was expecting. He thought back to what happened about a month or so ago. "Um, I don't want to see her chest, I'd rather see..."

Shampoo interrupted with a vicious hug. "Aiya! Husband no need see psycho-teacher's chest. If Ranma want see bare chest, just ask."

Akane growled in outrage. She grabbed a desk and knocked them both out the open window to the hall and the now over used window.

* * *

Nabiki cursed seeing Shampoo and Ranma fly out the window to the pool. She should've made that something to bet on as well.

Just after they struck, the final school bell rang, and Nabiki cursed some more. Forty-five guys, sixteen girls and three animals had been rendered unconscious on the school grounds before class started. That wasn't counting Azusa's second nap. Her only hope was that someone in a... less active class than her little sister's had fallen unconscious or Daisuke had just come into a good amount of money for guessing the exact number, rather than a smaller sum for being the closests. She'd have to think of some way to get the money back; she couldn't stand to lose that much. She frowned looking at her sheet. If two more girls and a big animal had been knocked out as well, Yuka would get the bonus money. It'd be harder to get the money back from her. Well there weren't any big animals around save Taro, who was quite conscious, and Akari's sumo-pig that she hoped had been left home.

"Hey, Nabiki, you won't believe this!" A girl called out, rushing towards the Tendo girl.

Nabiki raised an eyebrown. "Oh?"

"Two girls got into a fight with this HUGE pig." The girl spread her arms wide.

Nabiki shook her head. "Don't tell me. They knocked each other silly."

The girl's face fell. "You already knew?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Nope. But the weirdness scale just went off the chart. Crap like that is going to happen, daily."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Daily? How will we study for our college exams? I had enough trouble with the insanity from last year."

Nabiki gave a slow, hollow chuckle. "I'm willing to bet last year will be a picnic compared to this year." If she was wrong then she would get to study, if she was right she may end up rich enough to not need school.

The girl pouted. "Shit."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks to Freemage, Michael Chase, John Go and everyone who contributed to the original version of this. And thanks to you as well for reading this.

The chapter is supposed to have several soft scene breaks, but ffnet does not allow for that. Sorry if reads it a bit jumpy. Blame ffnet for deleting something commonly used in real books.

I am well aware that 'Kenzan' is probably not Konatsu's clan name. That when it was used in the manga it was 'Meet Konatsu.' However, I did need a name for this, and left it with the fan misconception.

Cheenwana - cheen means chain and wana is snare.

Why does Ranma remember Mikado and not Tsubasa? Because while Tsubasa got Ranma to do some stupid things, nothing really different save the cross-dressing occurred, which Konatsu helps to diminish that difference. Mikado, however, took one thing Ranma can never get back- that his first kiss on the lips was to a guy. Ranma will not forgive nor forget Mikado for stealing what Ranma had hoped belonged to Akane, or at least a girl.


	2. Dawn of the New Year

**Life of Chaos**

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 2 - Dawn of the New Year**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

This series was originally started in 1999 remains very much unfinished. I will post the plot outlines for what wasn't written at the end of the appropriate chapters.

* * *

The final bell rang to begin class. The problem was the teacher had left to replace her shirt and only a third of the class was ready to start. One third were currently missing and the other third were lying on the floor unconscious.

"CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT TTTTTTT!" Echoed through the school and was getting closer to the classroom.

Just as Ranma passed the open window to the hall, Ukyou swung her battle spatula to remove clinging Shampoo in feline form from Ranma's back. The frightened part-time girl ran into the wall and fell unconscious. The scream had at least woken up the rest of the class though.

"What are you doing here?" Ukyou asked the agitated cat.

"She's one of our classmates," Akane answered.

"Wonderful." Ukyou groaned in expectant pain.

"Kuonji, please take Shampoo and help her get ready for class," Ms. Hinako ordered, returning to class wearing a rather tight T-shirt with the words 'CoCo Live' written on the front.

Ukyou nodded and then glared at the cat. She wanted to help Ranchan wake up and make sure he was all right, but she wasn't about to disobey the vampiric teacher.

Shampoo looked at Ukyou in shock. She did NOT like the spatula-girl's change in attire. If the chef was going to start using feminine charms on her husband, it meant her chances with Ranma had just gotten worse.

Akane had moved over to where Ranma lay and tried to shake the girl awake. "Come on, stupid jerk, wake up."

"Oh, my pig-tailed goddess! What has befallen you!" Kuno rushed to help the moment he saw her.

Akane punched the samuri-wanna-be across the room, and he was once again down for the count. She then shook Ranma again. "You can't sleep now!"

"Few more minutes, 'Kane," Ranma mumbled in her sleep.

Akane began to growl. "Wake up!"

"Come on, a few more minutes and I'll do whatever ya want." Ranma rolled over and tried to pull the tile floor around her.

Akane blushed furiously at some of the comments the other students made about what that 'whatever' was. Especially Sentarou's statement of how Satsuki usually woke him up, which wasn't something she wanted to do until after she was married.

Satsuki dropped an entire silver tea ceremony set on her husband's head. "Don't say that in public," she scolded him in a harsh whisper.

Akane slapped Ranma for embarrassing her like that. He was giving the class the wrong idea about her.

"What 'cha do that for," Ranma grumbled.

"You're asleep in class AND you said something perverted." Akane glared at him.

"Did not!" Ranma protested.

"What does Akane normally want to do WITH you when you wake up?" Hiroshi asked lecherously.

"Spar in the dojo, what else?" Ranma returned as if that was the most obviously answer.

"Something which clothes get in the way of, perhaps?" Daisuke joined in.

Ranma turned toward her fiancee. "You know that's not what I meant. They're the ones bein' perverted."

"Whatever," Akane growled.

Kodachi was finding everything very confusing. She wasn't planning on showing Ranma her usual affections until she had a proper grasp of the situation. She wasn't about to blindly continue her previous attempts to win him when she now had the luxury of watching him and finding out his likes and dislikes. Not to mention, possibly finally understanding what hold the Tendo wench and that vile pig-tailed girl had on her love. Unfortunately, everything she had seen so far was rather... weird. Even by her standards. Forming an appropriate means to win Ranma may take longer than expected.

"All right, class. We will wait for those who are not present before assigning seats. However, I would like to take nominations for class representative," Ms. Hinako began.

"Akane," Yuka nominated.

"I decline!" Akane said sharply.

"Satsuki," Sentarou volunteered.

Kuno groggily woke up.

"I feel Sentarou would be better," Satsuki said.

"I nominate Ayashi for class rep," Rumiko ventured.

Ukyou and Shampoo walked into class and a guy with his hair tied up into a long ponytail followed them.

Ukyou wanted an excuse, any excuse to pound the guy knowing full well who he was.

Kuno stood proudly. "I nominate my glorious self to the exalted position of classroom representative."

"Can I make an anti-nomination?" Ranma asked.

"No." Ms. Hinako glared at Saotome.

"You wound me, my fair goddess." Kuno actually sounded hurt.

"To bad it wasn't fatal," Ranma quipped.

"I nominate Sayuri," Akane said.

"Are you mad?" Sayuri scowled at her friend. "I decline."

"Ukyou-sama for class rep!" the pony-tailed guy cheered.

Ukyou glared at him. "There is no way I can be class rep, pervert. I'm not normally in school all day."

"But Ukyou-sa..." the guy trailed off under her harsh glare.

"Shut up, Tsubasa," Ukyou snapped.

"Any other nominations?" Ms. Hinako asked. "No, okay. Raise your hand if you want Kuno as class rep..."

Kuno and Mariko raised their hand.

Ms. Hinako nodded. "Raise your hand for Sentarou..."

Satsuki raised her hand.

Ms. Hinako shook her head. "Now for Satsuki..."

Sentarou, Akane and Shampoo raised their hands.

Ms. Hinako was surprised the two girls voted for the same person. "And raise your hand if you want Ayashi."

The rest of the class placed their vote.

"We have a landslide victory. Congratulations Ayashi," Ms. Hinako said.

"I should have declined," Ayashi mumbled.

"Too late," Rumiko giggled.

"Why hast I been abandoned? My loves and even my sister did not vote for me?" Kuno wailed.

"I didn't abandon you, K-U-N-O!" Mariko tried to comfort him.

"My heart has already been claimed," Kuno said flatly.

"But they don't L-O-V-E you like I do!" Mariko protested.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ranma commented.

"Do not fear, my love. I shall always belong to you and Akane," Kuno professed.

Ranma punched him into the wall. "I'm going to get some hot water."

"How dare you hurt him. I, M-A-R-I-K-O, challenge you!" Mariko held two batons in combat position.

"Listen for a sec," Ranma snapped, not regarding her as a threat. "I don't even like Kuno, but he won't accept that I don't love him. Besides, if I wanted to find someone to love, it'd be from a girl."

Mariko glared at the buxom girl. "You are a lesbian, aren't you?"

Ranma blinked in surprise, but before she could say anything Akane replied for her, "You could say that."

"Akane..." Ranma hissed.

"You have to admit, it's sort of true," Akane pointed out.

"Do not." Just before Ranma left the room, Ms. Hinako gave Saotome two minutes to return.

Ms. Hinako watched the class waiting for the remaining students to arrive. She felt sorry for the non-fighters that got placed into this joke of public education. The only criterion for being placed into this class was having the worse student files of the second year students. Most of those trained in martial arts had misconduct files at least several centimeters thick. The Daimonji couple weren't here for their abilities as fighters or their potential to cause problems, but because they were married. Other students like, Matsuko and Sieki, had picked up a bad reputation through means other than fighting. Akane and Ranma's friends were placed in this class for being associated with the disruptive students. The remainder were borderline cases that weren't truly bad, just that they skipped more classes or run across the principal's path one too many times.

Ranma almost made it to class when he noticed Mikado coming from the stairs.

"Well, hello, Saotome. I must say you are stronger than I remember." Mikado rubbed his jaw for emphasis. "Quite frankly, I don't care how good of a martial artist you are. I don't intend on fighting you."

"Oh, so what do you want, lech?" Ranma asked evenly.

"What I want is to see you in ruin, and I'm the one that's going to do it. I'll take away from you everything you hold dear, starting with you fiancee," Mikado threatened.

"You try that, and I will kill you," Ranma growled angrily.

"Oh?" Mikado raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Ranma, does your sense of honor allow you to beat up someone who has sworn off fighting? You attack me and I will not defend myself. If you kill me, it would be murder."

Ranma shook in impotent fury. "You didn't."

"Yes, I did. But if you want, I'll swear it again. I, Sanzenin Mikado, hereby swear to never again use my skill in martial arts. I swear to use all of my intelligence, charm, good-looks and family fortune to bring ruin upon Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane, that buxom girl and Hibiki Ryoga for defeating the Golden Pair."

"Oh, really. Just how do you expect to pull that off?" Ranma questioned skeptically.

"It's simple really, but telling you how... would not be in my best interest. Kiss whatever happiness you have, good-bye." Mikado walked into class. All he had to do was wine and dine the girls and get them pregnant and all their lives were ruined, and he would make sure that they wouldn't be able to force him to pay for their kids.

Ranma glared at him and followed. He might not be able to kill him if he went by that oath, but slip once and he wouldn't hesitate. Besides, if he piss off Ryoga, he would be dead before pig-boy would realize he wasn't fighting back.

Ranma noticed something was written on the chalkboard, [No fighting- punishment: chi draining.] He then looked around class and saw it had become pockets of students chatting with each other, more or less.

Mariko was fawning over Kuno, much to his displeasure since she kept him from talking to Akane.

Konatsu was talking to Ukyou while keeping an eye on Tsubasa.

Tsubasa gazed lovingly at Ukyou then gaze at another girl and then go back to looking at the okonomiyaki chef.

Shampoo wanted to knock Mousse out of the classroom, but she knew full well what would happen if she did.

Rumiko blushed furiously as Mousse proclaimed his undying love for her. Well, his undying love for Shampoo, but he was looking straight at her.

Kodachi and Seiki were both standing in back of class. They seem to be observing and cataloging everything that was going on.

The remainder were just chatting.

"Now since everyone is finally here," Ms. Hinako began. "We'll select the seating arrangement." She pulled out a fish bowl filled with slips of paper. "In this bowl are pieces of paper with each of your names written on them. Ayashi, as class rep, you will draw the names."

Ayashi reluctantly went to the front of the class. "Here goes nothing." She pulled a name. "Kuno Kodachi."

Kodachi sat at the last seat in the row next to the outside windows, seat A6. From there she could watch everyone in class.

Ayashi reached for another name. "Kuonji Ukyou."

Ukyou smiled cheerfully. This early in selection she would be able to ensure Ranma would get to sit next to her. She knew Ranma didn't want to be near Kodachi or the front of the classroom. Choosing this soon also meant that she would have to make sure she had plenty of available seats around her since the seats in the back of class would fill up quickly. She sat down two rows from the hall and second seat from the back, D5.

"Daimonji Sentarou."

Sentarou shrugged and sat down towards the back of the class, seat B5.

"Takahashi Rumiko."

Rumiko knew full well what her class was capable of and didn't want to miss any of the action. She also wanted a way out of the firing line. The middle of the back row would be perfect, seat C6.

"Kurenai Tsubasa."

Tsubasa tried to walk, and not skip merrily, towards the desk E5, right next to Ukyou. If his beloved Ukyou was going to act more like a girl, then he would act more like a guy. He wondered why Ukyou was glaring at him, though.

"Daimonji Satsuki."

Satsuki glided to the seat next to her husband, desk C5. She wondered why the girl next to her was grumbling.

"Kenzan Konatsu."

Konatsu sauntered over to the desk behind Ukyou. He wasn't about to let the guy, who Ukyou obviously didn't like, annoy her.

"Tendo Akane."

Akane looked over the class and frowned. She didn't want to sit too close to Ukyou considering what she did at the wedding fiasco. Sitting near Kodachi was NOT an option. Ranma wouldn't want to sit near the front, though. She had to decide now, and went with the desk two seats in front of Ukyou, D3.

"Unryu Akari."

Akari skipped towards desk C3, next to her friend, Akane, and with so many seats around them, Ryoga was sure to be able to sit next to her.

"Gosunkugi Hikaru."

Most of the seats around Akane were available. He could sit near his love. But... the wedding fiasco was fresh in his mind, and unlike several others in the room he knew who would marry Ranma, barring acts of kami... Actually, according to Nabiki, a kami had tried to stop that and failed. He went to the back corner of the room, seat E6. Perhaps he could find someone else to long for and, if he did, maybe she would even give him the time of day.

"Sanzenin Mikado."

Mikado looked at the taken seats and was determined not to sit next to Azusa. He looked at the girls who already claimed seats. Akane was one of his targets, and sitting next to her would be conducive to success. However, if he was able to win her over, seduce her and dump her quickly enough, well... he didn't want to be in arm's reach. Not to mention that most of the seats around her were still open. Besides, while Rumiko was plain looking and Satsuki was taken, if he cared about that, that Kodachi girl was a looker. If he sat next to them, in seat B6, there would only be one seat still open and little chance Azusa would get it.

"Seiki Ryunami."

Ryunami looked over the class with a critical eye. She would have preferred a seat in the back of the class but desk A5 was the only real option for her.

"Saotome Ranma."

Ranma walked over and plopped down into seat E3, next to Akane. His mind boggled when she smiled sweetly at him.

"Msu Si?" Ayashi looked at the card strangely. She saw Mousse move towards a seat. Must be something with Chinese names she didn't understand.

Mousse liked that they were pronouncing his name better. They still had an accent, which caused it to still be slightly mangled, but it was an improvement. He looked at the seats knowing Shampoo would want to sit near Ranma more than him, but he didn't want her to sit anywhere near Saotome. He decided to sit behind Akane, in desk D4, in hopes that all the seats around Ranma would be taken before Shampoo would get a choice.

"Bosabosa Daisuke." Ayashi giggled a little at his clan name. It was a small clan and not one most girls would like attached to their name.

Daisuke sat in front of Seiki, desk A4, as it would allow him to gaze out the window during class. The soccer field was in plain view so if Ranma or any of his friends put on a show there, he had his balcony seat reserved.

"Chapatsu Hiroshi."

Hiroshi looked at the seat next to Daisuke and the one in front of it. Next to him was easier to pass notes, but to gaze outside and watch the girls from the other classes participating in gym wasn't something he was willing to pass up. So, A3 it was.

"Hibiki Ryoga."

Ryoga looked at Akari and then Akane and back to Akari. He sighed. Akane was as good as married. So was he, but not to whom he had thought it would be for so long. He had loved Akane, and still did in some ways, but it was more like an over-protective brother now. His heart belonged to Akari now. How he fell for a pig lover, he didn't know. He decided to sit at desk B3, next to Akari but away from Akane. He didn't want to bring up any old temptations to be with his first love.

"Shan Pu."

Shampoo leaped for the desk E4, behind Ranma. She wanted to sit next to him and was not pleased he chose to sit next to the kitchen destroyer. She wished Mousse hadn't chosen to sit near her beloved, he was sure to interfere. But dealing with a pesky duck was a small price to pay to be near Ranma. Shampoo smiled triumphantly at Ukyou, who was growing increasingly upset, especially since Ranma had chosen his seat.

"Kumon Ryu."

Ryu shrugged looking around the classroom. He didn't really know anyone besides Ranma, but he had no desire to be in the front of the class. C4 looked fine to him, towards the back middle and near Akane.

"Finally."

Ayashi tossed her book-bag on desk A2. She wished she could avoid sitting near any of the psychos, including her teacher. There wasn't much of a choice now. It was either near Hinako or Ryoga. She hoped the walking tank was safer than the vampire. Worse came to worse, there was always the quick route out of the school. Sure it was a two-story drop, but some of the things these guys could do would hurt a lot more.

"Shiratori Azusa."

Azusa skipped toward the desk behind her beloved Charlotte, seat B4. She hated that Tendo girl for taking her prized possession. Charlotte was so CUTE and was also a hunk. Much better looking than her partner, if you want to call him that. Azusa had planned on doing some mean, rotten and generally uncute things to Akane, but now she wanted to do even worse things since her beloved pet didn't even belong to the Tendo girl but some psycho with a mallet. She would have to do something about this Akari girl as well for claiming Charlotte.

"Tanaki Sayuri."

Sayuri had hoped she was in the wrong room. She sighed and sat down in desk D2, in front of Akane. This was going to be a long year.

"Genmizu Yume."

Yume wanted to know why she was here. This class was full of problem students, and she certainly didn't consider herself one. She only knew of one misconduct that could land her here, and wondered why she was the one elected to be here when there were so many other students who had hit the principal too, some of them several times. Sure most of them hit him on the head, but why would kicking him in the crotch be different- besides the soprano note of pain that is. She'd do it again too if he tried to cut her hair. She spent three years growing it and wasn't about to lose it to a nut case. Yume sighed, deciding to make the best of it and sat in the front row, desk D1.

"Masaki Yuka."

This year was going to be FUN. More fights, more relationship problems, more gossip and just plain more insanity. School used to be boring until she started going to Furinkan, and this class was going to be full adventures. Best of all, she got to watch it all from the sidelines and not have to deal with it herself. One or two adventures wouldn't be bad, but nothing more than that. She sat down at desk E2, near her friends and in earshot range of Akane and Ranma's misadventures.

"Kuno Tatewaki." Ayashi prayed he would not sit near her.

Kuno frowned seeing that the only desk near Akane would not allow him to view her beauty without being noticed. He could sit at desk C2 where she could gaze at his glorious image during the long, tedious hours of school. That would have to do for now. He wished for a means to have Ranma moved to another part of class, or better yet out of it, so that he could sit next to Akane. But alas the school system, nay the teacher was a strict enforcer of rules and he would not be able to change things without appropriate cause.

"Tensuke Kenshiro."

Kenshiro didn't particularly like the idea of being in a class of psycho martial artist. He may be a jock and his frequent unauthorized time away school may have landed him in the class of freaks, but he had no desire to be with these guys anymore than necessary. The seat next to the door, desk E1, was the best bet for him.

"Konjo Mariko."

Mariko cartwheeled to the seat next to her beloved Kuno, desk B2. She was going to do everything in her power to make Kuno look at her the way he looked at those two perverts. She had wondered after the cheerleader competition, when the pig-tailed girl had professed love to the Tendo girl, that she might have been mistaken about the confession and that the buxom girl didn't really mean it. But now she knew she had been correct since those two were certainly in love. True it was a strange love, but love none the less. Judging by the way the girls acted, Mariko doubted they would allow any guy into their bed. She would have to cure him of that desire... or find another girl who wouldn't mind a three-some.

Ayashi frowned when the drug addled cheerleader chose a seat next to her. This was NOT good. She drew the last name. "And finally, Matsuko Hiro."

Hiro grumbled and sat at seat A1. It was near the windows, away from the martial artists of ridiculous skills, and hopefully out of the peripheral sight of the chibi-vampiric teacher.

Ms. Hinako, once again a child, giggled as she ran up to her desk. "Okay class, now that we have that settled I'll go over the rules you will NEED to follow. No fighting, talking without authorization, passing of notes, sleeping nor eating in class. Don't let me catch you if you skip class either. Punishment is having your chi drained. Understood?"

Most of the new students to Furinkan looked at her strangely.

"Come on little girl, this is a poor joke. When is the teacher coming back?" Kumon asked.

Hinako glared at him, and the returning students moved away from him.

Kumon felt suddenly doomed to pain.

"Happo Go En Shatsu!" the child teacher cried out.

Kumon realized the joke was on him as he slumped on top of his desk. He watched as the teacher returned to her adult form.

"Anyone else going to call me, 'little girl?'" Ms. Hinako played with the coin in her hand. She looked over the class and no one moved. "Thought so."

"There are many other regulations in the school rule book. Many of which were written by Principal Kuno." Ms. Hinako dropped the centimeters thick book of school regulations into the garbage can. "The rules you should follow should be common sense. I know some of you..." She looked at Ranma. "...will have a hard time with that, but there is no way to conduct class with the principal's regulations. Just show up everyday, pay attention to your teacher and mind your place and we'll get along fine."

The bell rang signifying change of class.

"Homeroom is over. Now if you'll get out your English textbooks, we can begin class," Ms. Hinako announced.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And the new school year begins with surprisingly little damage done so far. Nabiki is not taking any bets on how long the school will be standing though.

Thanks to Rei-chan for the grammar shred and to all my others who have helped me write and to you for reading this.

What's Ayashi's problem with Bosabosa as a clan name? First, it means: unkempt, ruffled hair or brush bristles; idling away time. Secondly, it is a small clan with little power and no prestige. Third, it sounds stupid to her.

BTW: Chapatsu means hair dyed brown.

Before I'm bothered by people's posts about Mikado's threats and plans, Mikado is the one making the inaccurate assumptions, not me. I know many of you can spot the flaws in it from miles away, but he doesn't have much information and his plans come mostly from his overblown ego.

Mariko has accused Ranma and Akane of having a 'strange love' for each other at the end of the cheerleader match. For this story, she later came to wonder if she had been tricked by Ranma and Akane to be defeated that way and not through mutual love.


	3. Morning Classes

Life of Chaos

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 3 - Morning Classes**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

The returning students to Furinkan knew well enough to not do anything in class if Ms. Hinako was an adult. When she was a child, she was easily distracted, but as an adult very little could escape her notice. Unfortunately, the new students didn't know that.

Ms. Hinako had noticed that Tsubasa was very engrossed in writing something. It was only when he started folding it up that she decided to see what he had written. She was at his desk when Tsubasa prepared to pass it to Ukyou, and she took it from his hands.

Ms. Hinako blushed as she read it. "Pervert! Happo go en Shatsu!"

Tsubasa took an unscheduled nap.

Ms. Hinako started ripping up the note. She wasn't about to embarrass any student, even Ukyou, by reading the contents of it. While continuing to rip it up, she scowled at the class. "I may have been lenient before classes started today, but I will not tolerate any misbehavior during it. I know many of you have various issues with other students in the class, be it love, hate or rivalry. As long as you keep to dealing with those issues outside of class, I will only get involved if requested. Interfere with class and you will answer to me."

Several of the returning students blinked. Ms. Hinako had been getting a little more lenient since she started at Furinkan, but what she said was like unleashing an angry dog. They wondered why her stance on this had changed.

Ms. Hinako dropped the note-turned-confetti into the trash and went back to teaching. She knew trying to keep this many delinquents constantly in check was tantamount to trying to cap a volcano; it would only delay the explosion and make it far more damaging in the process.

The class continued without further incident. Since Ms. Hinako remained an adult until the very end of class, most of the male students paid rapt attention to her.

When class ended, Ms. Hinako stayed behind to tell Mishibishi that if he had any problems with any of the students, to just let her know. He was, after all, the wimpiest teacher at Furinkan. It had even been speculated that Gosunkugi could beat him up. Controlling this class without help would be nearly impossible for him. She pouted when the bell rang to start class, since he still wasn't there.

At least Ms. Hinako didn't have a second period class to be late for. "I'm going to find your teacher. Ayashi, you're in charge."

Ayashi felt like jumping out the window. There was no way any normal human could possibly be expected to be in charge of this class.

"Where could he be?" Ms. Hinako wondered, skipping towards the office.

* * *

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"The airport and hurry," squeaked out a scrawny man.

"Trouble with the law?" the driver joked, but the guy's nervousness made him wonder.

The man shook his head. "No. My job."

"You aren't in the Yakuza, are you?" the taxi driver still asked in a joking tone since he couldn't see how this wimp could be in organized crime. Unless he was one of their accountants, and if he was- oh, SHIT.

"No! I'm a teacher." The man shuddered.

The taxi driver blinked. "Teacher? What's gotten you so scared then?"

"My students are unbelievably skilled martial artists and are all trouble magnets. I had a couple of them last year, and I'm still trying to figure out how I lived through it. This year my class is filled with those freaks! I want out of Tokyo in case they blow the city up," Mishibishi said, clutching his hastily packed suitcase to his chest.

The taxi driver sweated nervously. "Okay. Whatever you say." Maybe a Yakuza member would be preferable to this loony teacher.

* * *

Ms. Hinako was not pleased to find out that the literature teacher, who was suppose to teach class 2-D during second period, took one look at the class list and ran out of the school screaming. Since she didn't have a class to teach that period, 2-D's literature class now belonged to her.

Ms. Hinako returned to class 2-D, informed them that she would be their literature teacher, and gave them an in-class reading assignment. She began to read the same assignment since it had been a few years since she had read 'The Tale of Genji.' When she got to the end of the first page, she eyed her coloring book and then glanced at the class. She read a few more pages, but she never did like the story. It was boring to her, particularly since the only times she read it before had been forced on her when she was a student. Ms. Hinako looked at her coloring book again. The book was open, and there was a rather plain black and white picture just begging to be colored. She looked once more at the class and saw they were properly engrossed into their reading assignment. She then grabbed the coloring book and started to add vivid colors to the dull picture.

Only after some of the returning students started doing other things besides reading did the newer students stop reading as well. They all made a point to avoid attracting the teacher's attention.

Tsubasa started writing a couple more notes for his beloved, but wasn't going to try to pass them until after Ms. Hinako left. He shuddered at the thought of going through that punishment. He wanted to know why the hell the school board let some chi-vampire be a teacher.

Kuno quickly rubbed his hand over his face and checked it. He couldn't see anything there, so why was that Mariko looking at him like that? She was staring at him with a far off look in her eyes. He couldn't fathom why she was doing that or what it meant.

Kuno sighed, and soon forgot about Mariko as other thoughts crept into his mind. He wanted to know where the pig-tailed girl was. His father had promised him that she was in this class, but he saw no sign of her after classes began. He came to two possible conclusions: either Saotome was hiding her presence from him with his vile magic or his father lied to him. He couldn't discount either possibility, so he planned to add the pig-tailed girl's absence to both Ranma's and his father's growing list of atrocities that deserved punishment from the heavens... or hell. As long as they were properly punished, he didn't care what the source was.

* * *

The next class was geography. The teacher was very nervous about this class, and talked more to the board than the students. His logic was that if he didn't see them causing trouble, they didn't cause any.

Ryoga paid close attention to what the teacher was saying. He hoped this teacher could accomplish what others could not, teach him how to read a map. The teacher was talking about the Asian continent, and something confused Ryoga- wasn't Vietnam next to India?

Tsubasa tried to pass a note to Ukyou, however it got imbedded into the sliding window to the hall by a... business card? Tsubasa looked back at the guy behind Ukyou, and saw that Konatsu was giving him a rather feminine looking scowl.

Ukyou just smirked after noticing what Konatsu did. True, she didn't need a protector, but anything that reduced her interactions with that pervert was greatly appreciated.

Mikado, seeing the teacher studiously avoiding to look at the class, decided to flirt with Kodachi. Seiki and Takahashi were just too plain looking, and you just don't flirt with a girl if you know her husband is present unless, of course, you want to piss him off.

Kodachi tried to ignore Mikado. She wanted to beat the crap out of him, but she knew of the Sanzenin clan and that it was of the same caste as the Kuno clan. Since he wasn't lower-born, she had to afford him some respect. If he tried anything, though, he'd learn new meanings of pain. She just wished he'd stop distracting her from observing Ranma.

Akane's attention wasn't exactly on the teacher. She was looking more towards the door. That way she could still see the teacher, but could see Shampoo out of the corner of her eye. That had the added bonus of letting her look at Ranma.

Ranma had fallen asleep in class. That was hardly unusual, but Akane wasn't about to let him to snooze away his education. Her hand quickly snaked out and slapped him in the back of the head. He scowled at her, and then watched the teacher lazily.

Tsubasa kept an eye on Konatsu. He seemed to be watching the teacher carefully, so now was the time to pass the note.

Konatsu had been paying attention and quickly released his attack. He launched a pair of specially treated toothpicks, after setting them on fire with a lighter. Both toothpicks embedded themselves into the folds in the paper and began to burn the note.

Tsubasa jumped away from the burning note and quickly slammed his geography textbook down on it to smother the flames.

The class all looked towards Tsubasa, most of them wondering what had just happened. The teacher couldn't ignore that disturbance. Pointing at Tsubasa, the teacher commanded, "Go into the hall with buckets of water. Now."

Tsubasa glared at Konatsu, who returned it with a smirk. He started to wonder about the guy. His mannerisms were very feminine. Could it be that Konatsu was a cross-dresser and was really a girl? And why did he insist on getting in the way of passing notes? If he was after Ukyou, Tsubasa would have to make him change his mind.

Things settled down again, more or less.

Ayashi was wondering why Mariko began to give her appreciating glances. She was used to guys looking at her like a piece of meat, but not getting that look from girls. Wasn't Mariko interested in Kuno? Why was she looking at her like that?

Ranma had fallen asleep again. But when Akane went to wake him, Shampoo grabbed her arm. They broke into a staring match, neither willing to lose even the simplest of competitions. It ended when a spatula embedded itself into Shampoo's desk. That surprised the Amazon enough to loosen her grip. Akane wrenched her arm free, slapped Ranma awake, and returned to glaring at Shampoo. The Amazon, however, was too busy glaring at the chef at the moment to notice.

Ukyou glared right back at Shampoo. She saw no problem in letting Akane slap Ranma awake. He should be awake for class, and if she wanted to get on his bad side by hitting him, more power to her. Besides, she was friends with Akane, and Shampoo was a common enemy. If sides had to be chosen, Ukyou preferred to be on Akane's- barring attempts by Akane to marry Ranma, of course.

Mousse wanted to do something. He wanted to help Akane as it would help free Shampoo, but he felt he should also support his beloved. Being caught between two conflicting desires, he just sat there. Mousse spent the rest of class trying to figure out what to do if this happened again.

The teacher did see what had happened, but he didn't want to risk the wrath of the three girls. The weakest of them could pound him into something unrecognizable. So, he ignored it.

Kodachi was starting to devise some rather lovely tortures to inflict on Mikado. A little flirting can be flattering. A half-hour of it was down right irritating. Especially since some of his comments were a bit vulgar and should not be said from someone of his station. She knew she had wonderful breasts, but it wasn't proper to have a guy go on about them.

Kodachi couldn't take it anymore and shoved a single black rose under his nose. The paralyzation pollen worked perfectly, since he now sat stiffly in his seat and was unable to even talk.

Akane scowled. Ranma had fallen asleep, again. The third time in the same class and she wasn't about to slap him since Shampoo would stop her, which would only cause even more problems. She eyed her Japanese-English dictionary; that could work. She picked it up and threw it at him.

The book bounced of his head. He scratched his head where it hit him, but appeared to still be asleep.

The book continued on through the open sliding window to the hall, and pegged Tsubasa in the back of his head. He fell forward, and his left arm shot backward causing the water he was holding to become airborne. Of course, that water splashed Ranma.

"I'm awake!" The now female Ranma sat up with a jolt. She looked around trying to figure out what happened. Seeing Tsubasa in the hall, she figured he was the culprit.

Akane looked at Ranma sheepishly. She hadn't meant to do that. At least Shampoo hadn't gotten wet as well.

"Thanks for rejoining the class, Saotome. What's little left of it, that is," the teacher said in an annoyed tone. He really wished he had normal students.

Kodachi had been writing 'pervert' with a permanent marker on Mikado's forehead. She looked over to where her beloved sat and saw the vile pig-tailed girl. She wondered why that girl was here, where Ranma had gone, and why the teacher addressed the foul girl as Saotome. She scowled at Mikado for distracting her and added 'male prostitute' onto his right cheek.

Azusa and Mariko were startled by the redhead's shout. They couldn't figure out why she was in class and where Ranma had gone, let alone why the teacher didn't seem to care that he lost one student and gained another.

Mikado would've liked to have seen what was going on, but he couldn't move.

Kuno lit up like a Christmas tree upon hearing his beloved. "Pig-tailed goddess!" he shouted with glee.

"Quiet!" the teacher commanded.

Kuno glared at his teacher but said nothing. The vile sorcerer had departed and left the pig-tailed girl behind. He could not, would not, take his eyes off her or Akane now. He did not care what the teacher had to say; he would not look away from the two exquisite women before him.

Ranma and Akane noticed Kuno staring at them and tried to ignore him. It was like trying to ignore a mosquito; it was just far too irritating.

When bell rang, the teacher let Tsubasa back into class. Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head and dropped Akane's dictionary on her desk while glaring at her. He knew it was hers since her name was on it.

"Sorry," Akane said meekly.

* * *

The history teacher taught towards the class, but ignored minor misbehavior. As long as it didn't interfere with the other student's learning, it didn't really matter since they were only hurting their own education.

The guys in the row next to the outside windows weren't paying attention to class. They were paying attention to the girls from a senior class doing stretching exercises for gym on the soccer field. They couldn't see much, but their imaginations made up for that.

Ayashi, wanting to stop from noticing Mariko's occasional glances at her and had lost interest in paying attention to the teacher, looked out the window. The guys from a senior class were also exercising on the soccer field.

Tsubasa waited for the teacher to write on the board. If he passed a note to Ukyou fast enough, neither the teacher nor Konatsu should notice. When he tried, the note flew out of his hand and was embedded next to his second note by a shuriken. Another shuriken became part of his desk as a warning.

Azusa had been busy during her classes writing and doodling in her notebook. She made some rather cute things, some mildly cute, and something that only Kodachi would consider cute. The latter was just a little plan to remove the mallet girl. Azusa promised herself that Akari would pay for what she had done to her.

Rumiko had been writing in her notebook. She not only took notes on the teacher but on the rest of the class as well. Her mother had taught her how to write in international short hand, and she used it to take down many details of what was going on.

Ryunami's notebook wasn't open. She was committing everything to memory. She was rather pleased at the large amount of potential trouble she could cause, especially romantic problems. The Daimonji would be a good couple to begin with. No one should be that sickeningly in love.

The Daimonji, despite being in an arranged marriage and that they met the traditional one week before the wedding, were deeply in love. They wanted to play footsie in the isle between their desks, but had gotten into severe trouble at their last school for that. They settled for gazing lovingly at each other.

The last class before lunch was almost over and, yet again, Tsubasa tried to pass a note to Ukyou. His hand shot out to give the note when the teacher wasn't looking but suddenly felt a rush of wind. With shock, he noticed his uniform was cut in several places.

Gosunkugi jumped back as a mini-tornado formed around Tsubasa. He noticed a few restaurant bills inside the twister. The attack lasted only a moment.

Shampoo's hair whipped around behind her. She quickly turned to view the source and felt a brief but sharp tug on the back of her skull. She looked down and saw a large clump of her hair tangled around a shuriken; hair that wasn't attached to her head anymore. She reached behind her head and felt the parts of her hair that were far shorter than they should be. Shampoo glared at the boy behind her first, but noticed he was staring in fear at the guy behind Ukyou. She pointed at the weapon and asked in a harsh, angry whisper, "This yours?"

Konatsu nodded sheepishly. "Sorry."

Shampoo promised herself that he would be scared. She grabbed the shuriken and pulled it out of the desk. She grimaced as part of the weapon cut into her hand. Yes, he would be very sorry indeed. She put the shuriken into her school bag since, as far as she was concerned, it belonged to her now.

The teacher whirled around upon hearing the disturbance. He saw something going on in the back corner but wasn't sure what it was. It involved Shampoo, and she looked beyond pissed. Discretion is the better part of valor, the teacher rationalized, deciding not to do anything for his own health. On the safe side, the teacher thought it would be best to inform Ms. Hinako of the situation.

Tsubasa stared at Konatsu with an ashen look on his face, wondering what the hell was this guy.

Ukyou never looked away from the front of the room. She didn't want to get involved in the war brewing between Konatsu and Tsubasa- even if it was technically over her. Like she wanted either of them. She couldn't ignore Konatsu's special attack, so she wrote a note and carefully passed it to him.

Konatsu opened it and read, 'Avoid the flashy tricks. They're bound to get you into trouble.' He just giggled a little sheepishly as a response. The look from the purple-haired girl suggested the warning was a little too late.

* * *

The principal laughed from his beach-side lawn-chair. Next to him were four large screen televisions with pictures coming from each corner of room 2-D, and a fifth television showing room 3-D.

The principal enjoyed all of the antics going on in the room 2-D, wishing there were more. He thought for sure his son and Ranma would've caused more of a ruckus, but it was two guys in bad need of a haircut sitting towards the back that caused the biggest disruptions.

Principal Kuno shrugged as he marked off another point on a tape. He would be handing the tapes to Ms. Hinako during lunch so she could see just how well behaved her students were when she wasn't around. He wasn't sure Konatsu or Tsubasa would survive their punishments, but more than a few students would also get a taste of her wrath. He would have personally reprimanded them, but every time he tried, it failed and he ended up in pain. He decided to let Ms. Hinako handle them for now while he figured out how to inflict his own justice on them.

Principal Kuno paused a moment in thought, and grinned. Someone who had escaped Hinako's special brand of punishment last year would finally get a taste of it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Why name the wayward teacher? I have my reasons, I just won't tell anyone yet.

FYI: Ms. Hinako is not a chi-vampire. She doesn't need to suck chi unless she wants to be an adult. She'd be perfectly fine no matter how long she goes between draining people. The reason she drains so often is because there are so many delinquents and because she likes it. However her students prefer to think of her as a vampire anyway.

Why does Konatsu have specially treated toothpicks that can catch fire easily and stay lit? Because he's a bit of a pyromaniac. He won't start a fire unless he has a reason, but sometimes his reason to start one is rather flimsy. In his first story arc alone he set at least two rather large and unnecessary fires (his collapsed old home and a pile of garbage from Ucchan's) and in one panel he was gazing into a lit match.


	4. Eat If You Can

**Life of Chaos**

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 4 - Eat... If You Can.**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and before the teacher had the chance to assign any homework almost five of his student had disappeared. Kodachi had leapt out the window to begin her search for Ranma. Kenshiro sprinted out the classroom door. Ranma still in female form and Shampoo jumped through the open window to the hall. Tsubasa had tried to jump through the window as well, but didn't quite make it; his foot caught the window ledge and he fell face first onto the hallway floor. The teacher debated if he should still give the assignment but decided to give them a break since it was the first day.

Kuno rushed after his beloveds, but seeing as how his pig-tailed love disappeared as quickly as she came, he invited Akane, "I shall allow you to lunch with me!"

Akane answered with an elbow to his head, knocking him down for the count.

"Are you a lesbian too?" Mariko asked.

"NO!" Akane shouted, her face a crimson hue.

Mariko looked very confused. "Bi-sexual?"

Akane blushed even deeper. Her eyes narrowed in fury at such an outrageous accusation. She threw her Japanese-English dictionary at the Mariko. The cheerleader joined her beloved in slumber.

Ryunami smirked. Such a lovely piece of gossip to spread around the school. Sure, that particular rumor wasn't exactly new, but this was the first time someone directly accused Akane. She hadn't even deny it; she had gotten angry, which for many students was the same as confirming it. Ryunami didn't quite believe it was true herself, but wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Ukyou sighed seeing that Ranma had already left, and debated staying during lunch and sell okonomiyaki at the school. Unfortunately, she had promised herself to keep her hours at her restaurant more regular. The frequent unannounced closings were causing her to lose customers. She reluctantly got her books together and prepared to leave.

At least Konatsu would be the one to open Ucchan's Tuesday through Thursdays, while she opened on Mondays and Fridays. That was, after all, part of an agreement she had made with the vice-principal over their worker's permits where she and Konatsu would each have some full days of school.

Konatsu decided to walk Ukyou out of the school, just in case that guy Ukyou hated tried anything.

* * *

Azusa was among the last to leave class and noticed Mikado was still sitting at his desk and staring at the front of the room. She looked closely at him, noticing 'pervert' and 'male prostitute' was written on him. His eyes showed he was conscious, but the lack of any other movement made the girl grin. "Time to doodle!"

Mikado wished someone would kill him, while Azusa pulled out several markers and started drawing on him.

Hiroshi and Daisuke were now the only other students in class, and saw what she was doing.

"Can I help?" Hiroshi asked.

"Sure!" Azusa squeaked cutely.

Hiroshi drew a circle around 'pervert' and added a star burst pattern. Daisuke, not wanting to be left out, colored a whirlwind under 'male prostitute.' After a few more pictures and adding 'shit fucker' to Mikado's left cheek, Hiroshi and Daisuke left to get lunch.

Azusa stayed behind and continued to have her fun.

* * *

Shampoo had rushed for the bathroom. When she arrived, she nervously checked her hair in the mirror. A tear escaped her eye when she saw that part of her hair was noticeably shorter and she wouldn't be able to hide it. Her luxurious hair, which she had always worn long, and some stupid ninja wannabe with a shuriken had cut it. The only way to fix her hair would be for her to get it cut shorter than she could ever remember wearing.

"Yeoowch. What happened?" a girl asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Stupid ninja boy cut hair," Shampoo replied angrily.

"Make him pay." The girl eyed the Amazon's hair closely. She then pulled something out of her pocket. "If you put that into a pony-tail it'll be harder to notice. You can use this."

Shampoo looked at the ribbon uncertainly for a moment. "Thanks." She then took the ribbon and began to fix her hair.

"Here, let me do that." The girl took the ribbon from Shampoo and rolled her hair together so that the shorter hairs were towards the center of the ponytail. "Much better."

Shampoo nodded to the mirror, seeing that only scarce traces of the damage done to her hair was noticeable. "Thanks. Come to Nekohanten after school and will treat nice student to delicious ramen."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to repay me," the girl declined politely.

"I insist," Shampoo pressed.

The girl waved her hands. "It's really no bother."

Shampoo scowled. She hated the stupid tradition of refusing a gift a few times before accepting. "Really, must repay kindness."

"But..." The girl noticed Shampoo's scowl deepen even more. "Well, I never could resist food, especially good food. I'll be there."

"Good." Shampoo smiled a little. "Bye, bye. Must go kill stupid ninja boy now."

"Have fun," the girl replied. The girl wasn't worried since many of the martial artists around here might talk a good murder, but none of them ever went through with it.

* * *

Ranma's hair dripped hot water as he entered the cafeteria. When he had checked his book bag earlier in the morning, he had noticed his lunch was missing. Since none of his suitors were hounding him to eat a lunch they had made, he guessed his father had stolen it. So, he needed to buy his lunch and was surprised to see one of the cafeteria ladies was the same one who tossed the last bread to the students at his middle school.

Ranma debated waiting to get the last bread. He decided to purchase a lunch and stick around for the fight. He knew there would be one with Kumon, Taro, a sumo-wrestler, and a few others of respectable skill here as well.

The martial artists in the cafeteria had heard from the guys who went to the middle school about the coveted last bread, and decided to stay and fight for it.

It wasn't long before the cafeteria lady called out, "Last melon bread!"

Rumiko remembered the story of how Ryoga became Ranma's rival and quickly retreated.

The martial artists rushed forward, each intent on getting the bread.

Gosunkugi gulped seeing Taro running straight at him. He was knocked out of the way with a casual strike from the Chinese student. Gosunkugi went flying into the sumo-wrestler and bounced off his enormous gut.

The martial arts melee was fast and furious. The melon bread flew in a chaotic pattern from the wind generated from the fighting teens. Its flight ended as Gosunkugi's flight path crossed the bread's. The voodoo-boy landed with the bread in his mouth and a large grin.

The martial artists stopped fighting and blinked. "It's his," several of them said in near unison.

"Way to go, Voodoo." Ranma patted Gosunkugi on the back.

The force of the pat caused Gosunkugi to spit out the bread. It rolled on to the floor.

"Okay, no one gets it," Kumon commented.

"If no one wants it, I'll take it," the sumo-wrestler said, popping the bread into his mouth. "Waste not, not want, I always say."

"Man, I've only seen Pop do that before." Ranma looked sick.

* * *

After saying good-bye to Ukyou at Furinkan's front gate, Konatsu left to go search for Ranma and Akane. He hoped he could eat lunch with them.

When Konatsu passed the sports equipment shed, someone grabbed him. The purple-haired girl was glaring at him. She then did something he never expected; she kissed him on a cheek.

Konatsu didn't know what to do. He had read in his girl's manga about many sordid and romantic events that had happened in the sports equipment shed. But why would she want to do anything with him? He had just given her a nasty haircut. Unless he was starting to attract suitors like Ranma had and the means of getting engaged to this girl was cutting her hair. He shuddered at the thought; Ukyou was the only woman for him.

"After school, we fight," Shampoo snarled. She then slammed the ninja into the wall.

Konatsu was even more confused than before.

* * *

Tsubasa crawled towards the bathroom. The freak that sat behind his beloved scared him, cut him, nearly burned him, and frightened him. What was with this school and the assorted freak squad that roamed the halls? He went to check in the mirror to see if had any injuries.

"Oh, no," Tsubasa moaned seeing someone in a Furinkan girl's uniform standing behind him.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to me!" the guy shouted, wearing the same school dress Tsubasa had worn that morning. This was his first day at high school and already his class had given him the nickname 'tomboy' and all because a cross-dressing pervert wanted to dress like a guy.

Tsubasa may have a lot of strength but he had little skill. When faced with the righteous wrath of an adrenaline-empowered freshman- well several minutes later, Tsubasa was once again wearing his school dress and his face was an interesting shade of purple.

* * *

Akane sat down to eat lunch under her usual tree. Towards the end of the last school year she had, more or less, claimed the spot with Ranma. It stood a fair distance away from the rest of the trees and from the bushes on the school grounds, which made it harder to eavesdrop without either herself or Ranma knowing it.

While Akane waited for Ranma to join her, two figures approached her.

"Well, look what we have here, Migi?" a girl with a ponytail on the left side.

"Gee, if it isn't 'Ms. Best Martial of Hiwa Junior High.' Isn't that right, Hidari?" the other girl who looked the same, yet her ponytail was on the right.

Akane groaned seeing the two identical twins standing before her, each holding a bo-staff. "What do you two want?"

"First, we want to know..." Hidari started.

"...if you own a pet pig?" Migi finished.

Akane blinked and nodded. She couldn't understand why they asked that question.

The twins scowled, now firmly believing that Akane owned that gigantic pig they fought this morning.

"Second, since we haven't been here long and..." Hidari began.

"...we want to know who's the best fighter in the school," Migi finished.

"That would be Ranma," Akane answered.

"Oh? A boy is better than the high and mighty Akane." Hidari glared smugly at her upper classman.

"You can actually admit someone is better than you?" Migi shared her sister's look.

"Sure, if they are better." Akane returned their glare.

"Well, why don't we see..." Migi began.

Hidari finished "...if you can defeat us?"

Akane shrugged. "Maybe later."

Hidari lashed out with her staff knocking Akane's lunch onto the ground.

"How about now?" Migi asked.

"You asked for it," Akane said flatly while going into the ready position.

The twins stood poised for attack, but did not move.

Akane rushed for the twin of the left, but the twins shifted position quickly so the Tendo girl ended up between them. They launched a simultaneous and synchronous strike, hitting Akane on both sides of her gut. She staggered back. The twins had gotten faster since their last fight.

Ryoga and Akari had wanted to join Akane for lunch, when they came upon the fight. They watched as the girl tried several attacks, but each time she either retreated or was hit solidly by both staffs.

"Ryoga, why aren't you helping her?" Akari asked.

"Akane would be upset if I did," Ryoga replied. He wanted to help but knew that wasn't an option. Besides, it did not appear to be a serious fight. The twins were mirroring each other's moves, which would take a lot of skill to accomplish. If they could do that, his first love shouldn't have lasted long if they would just break their pattern, so he guessed they were just sparring.

Akane grimaced while looking at her opponents. Their speed and defense was a lot higher than the previous year, but their strength didn't show any improvement. She could keep the fight up for a while still, but she had to think of a way to land a blow against them before they wore her down too much.

Akane smirked like Ranma. "Migi, how's Higashi? Did you finally get a date with him?"

The twins gave Akane a perturbed look.

"Why should I care about him? He likes older women," Migi spat.

"Hearts can change over the course of a year," Hidari added.

Akane frowned. Ranma made it seem so easy to find ways to distract your opponent. She racked her brain on how to break through their defenses. A multiple attack could work, but how would she accomplish that since they had the superior reach? She eyed her fallen bento box and smirked like Ranma again.

Akane grabbed the bento and lid and then ran towards the twins again. She flung both items and launched herself into the air.

The twins saw this, and discounted the bento box and lid as a threat. They prepared to dish out pain to Akane, since they did not expect the force with which the lid struck Migi in the forehead, or the bento that hit Hidari in left shoulder. They both staggered and turned slightly from the blows.

Akane came down between the staffs, grabbing Hidari's weapon as she landed. Akane put all of her strength into flinging Hidari across the school grounds by using the staff. The Tendo girl wasted no time and turned to face Migi, and unleashed a series of devastating blows.

Ryoga and Akari were shocked when they saw Hidari writhe on the ground as if every blow Akane struck on Migi also hit her.

"What's goin' on?" Ranma asked while eating a pork bun.

"Akane got into a fight against twins," Ryoga answered.

"I can see that," Ranma groused.

Akane finished the attack on Migi and launched her into the air with an uppercut. Migi landed next to her sister.

"Akane, what's with the double vision?" Ranma asked, pointing at the comatose twins.

"Meet Hidari and Migi, the Double Trouble of Hiwa Junior High. When I went to Hiwa, I was the best fighter there. Those two had wanted to claim that spot, but they never did defeat me," Akane informed.

"So why did you fight them now?" Ranma asked.

Akane scowled. "Old rivalry. They wanted to prove they could defeat me, but they still can't take a punch."

"Why did she react to the other girl being hit?" Ryoga asked.

"When one of them feels pain, the other feels it as well," Akane answered.

"A two-for-one special," Ranma commented.

Ryoga scratched his head. "Good thing they weren't serious."

Akane blinked. "They were very serious."

"If they were serious then why mirror each other's moves?" Ryoga asked bewildered.

"It's how they fight. They're always together and rarely act as if they have separate minds," Akane said seriously.

"Huh?" Ryoga questioned.

Ranma shook his head. "Come on, man. It's not that hard to grasp. Twins can sometime know each other really well. It's easier for those two to act together than separately. And if they got that two-for-one special goin', they'd be more in unison than the twins I fought when I was eleven... or was that nine?" Ranma's brow crinkled in thought.

"Oh, okay. If you say so." Ryoga didn't really understand it. That kind of unity they were talking about would require telepathy and he didn't believe that was possible without the aid of magic... Never mind, he could believe it.

* * *

Hiroshi and Daisuke had watched the fight between Akane and the two girls and could only think of one thing. "Twiiiiiiins." They held perverted grins and Hiroshi's nose started to bleed.

Sayuri and Yuka looked at them and wandered somewhere else.

* * *

Nabiki smiled, counting what she made from the betting on Akane's fight. How quickly they forgot that Akane was a capable fighter, just not nearly as good as many of the other martial artists that go to this school.

* * *

Kodachi frowned when Ranma sat down to lunch with the wretched Tendo girl. He even shared what little he had left with her. The few times she had seen them together they were always fighting, but some of those fights were, admittedly, caused by her.

The youngest Kuno had not liked the evidence she had seen. Ranma and Akane were being civil, friendly, and even close. From what she had seen today, the Tendo girl was obviously in the lead of the competition for Ranma, but Kodachi doubted that fight was over. All she had to do was prove herself better, and that couldn't be very hard. She was the Black Rose of Furinkan High, after all.

* * *

Kuno would have been searching for his beloveds, but that Mariko girl was starting to scare him. He was hiding in his personal room of the kendo training hall. What did she want? She didn't love him like his goddesses did, of that he was certain. Yet she always watched him, professed love to him, and refused to be away from his presence.

"K-U-N-O! Where are you Kuno-sama? I will have lunch with you!" Mariko cried out.

Kuno shuddered. That girl was way too much for his noble personage.

* * *

Several girls swooned and many more guys wanted to vomit at the sight before them. The Daimonji couple were feeding each other and saying romantic nothings. The two looked like stereotypical newlyweds. The thing was that these two had been married for nine months already, long past what many would consider the 'newlywed stage.'

Ryunami wanted to rip her eyes out. The sight of two people showing that much public affection disgusted her to the core. It had to be faked, since no one was truly that in love, especially guys. Show Sentarou a pretty girl and he'd look away from his wife like any other guy. Like all guys, he was perverted scum and she'd only help Satsuki by showing her what he was truly like.

* * *

Mousse walked past a pony-tailed girl while he continued his search for his beloved. "Shampoo, where are you?" He noticed the pony-tailed girl flinch, but she said nothing.

He had been searching since lunch began. He searched everywhere, including the girls' bathroom. Okay, he'd meant to use the boys' bathroom and walked into the wrong one by mistake. He asked if she was there anyway.

Damn, the girls at Furinkan were violent. He rubbed his bruised jaw.

Mousse wanted to know what had happened during the last class. Shampoo had gotten upset at someone, but he couldn't see what had caused it. He wouldn't stop until he saw whatever raised her ire was properly soothed. He would help her anyway he could, especially since it didn't involve Ranma and Akane in the least.

"Shampoo?!" Mousse cried out again. He then glanced over and wondered where that pony-tailed girl went. He wanted to ask her if she knew where Shampoo was.

* * *

Konatsu watched the girl that challenged him. He had to know her abilities for the upcoming fight. She moved with grace and speed. Obviously she could fight and her movements were like those of a cat. She could be trouble, he had best practice and prepare.

The ninja tried to remember what Ukyou had said about a purple-haired bimbo a while back, but he had been paying more attention to his beloved's voice than what she was talking about. It had something to do with Amazons, black roses and a non-existent engagement ring as well, but he really didn't know much of what she was talking about. He had only been living with her a couple weeks at that point, and the events in Nerima were far more complicated than anything that ever happened at the full service tea house he grew up at.

* * *

Author's notes:

Who's the best at school: Personally I think Taro is the best fighter at Furinkan for this series. However, when going over debates in the newsgroups over who was better, I realized personal perspective has a lot to do with judging skill level; not to mention plot necessity often messes with the result of the fight. I realized that Akane obviously wouldn't have the same opinion as me since her answer would be naturally biased. After all, only a few weeks ago Ranma fought and killed a god to save her life, not to mention she almost married him a couple days before as well.

Konatsu has only seen Shampoo once, at the bombed wedding. He has never been introduced to her. He might not even know anymore about her than Ukyou did at the beginning of the Onsen Race, as in nothing.

Bleeding noses is used in many Anime films to show a character is having a dirty thought. It doesn't have to be caused by seeing parts of the attracted sex that the character shouldn't, though that's usually the case.

In case you want to know what the new names mean:  
Hidari- left hand side  
Migi- right hand side  
Hiwa - Secret story; untold episode.  
Of course the students of Hiwa Junior High prefer to think the name is Hiwai or obscene.


	5. The Battle At The End Of Lunch

**Life of Chaos**

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 5 - The Battle At The End Of Lunch**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" little Ms. Hinako asked coldly.

"Why yes, little wahine. I've got some information on some baaad students."

Ms. Hinako glared at him. "Oh?"

Principal Kuno grinned. "Just watch dese tapes. You'll see how behaved dey truly are when you're not around."

Ms. Hinako huffed. "I won't punish them for things that occur outside of class."

Principal Kuno wagged his finger. "Dis happened while dey were in class."

"You taped them in class? Isn't that illegal?" Ms. Hinako questioned.

Principal Kuno shook his head. "Dey on public property and hidden cameras are allowed by de new school rules. De school board even approved it!"

Ms. Hinako gave him a look that could kill. "Okay. Give me the tapes."

Principal Kuno nodded and happily handed them over. "Just watch de times I marked down. Dat's when dey at dere worst."

Ms. Hinako stomped out of the principal's secret room, down the hall and into her office. She first placed a call to the school board to confirm that the tapes were legal to use. She frowned hearing that they had approved it.

The school disciplinarian went to the school's electronic room to use a VCR to view the tapes. Her frown grew watching how her students had behaved. She'd have to punish the delinquents. All of the delinquents, even though she'd rather not punish one of them.

* * *

Tsubasa crawled outside, clutching his lunch protectively. This had been a horrible day so far. He couldn't see how it could get worse. Then he then looked at the Furinkan swimming pool.

In the deep end of the pool was something out of Lovecraft. A winged minotaur with wings and octopus tentacles and it was practicing a martial arts moves. Tsubasa wet his dress and ran off the school grounds. He didn't stop running until he made it back home and was cowering under his bed.

* * *

"Kuno! Where are you?" Mariko called out.

"What do you want with my brother?" Kodachi asked. She couldn't stomach watching Ranma talking with Akane, and maybe this... cheerleader would be a good distraction.

"Brother?" Mariko asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, I'm Kuno Kodachi, the Black Rose of Furinkan High. What do want with Tatewaki?" Kodachi asked with a superior tone.

"I'm Konjo Mariko." She bowed. "I've fallen in love with your brother and I've been trying to find him so we could eat lunch together."

Kodachi smirked. The girl might have been lowborn like Akane and the pig-tailed girl, but she, at least, respected her superiors. She would be better for Tatewaki than those vile girls he chased after. "Would you like my help to win over my brother?"

"Would I? Lady Kodachi, I would be in your debt f-o-r-e-v-e-r!" Mariko cheered.

Kodachi frowned. Mariko might have been better for Tatewaki, but she would need a good dose of a strong sedative. "Let's talk over how you should proceed with your advances."

Mariko grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Mallet-girl!" Azusa called out cutely.

"Huh?" Akane questioned. She only heard that phrase from Shampoo before; why would Azusa call her that?

"Not you, that violent maniac," Azusa stated, pointing at Akari.

"Guess she doesn't know you very well?" Ranma smirked.

Akane scowled at her fiance.

"What do you want?" Akari asked.

"I, Shiratori Azusa, challenge you for Charlotte!" She pointed at Ryoga.

Akane blinked. Believing the girl to be a bigger ditz than she had thought.

"Um, Akari, you're not..." Ryoga started to say but Akari silenced him with a stern look.

"Why are you challenging her for..." Akane began to ask.

Akari interrupted. "I accept. You're not taking Ryoga from me."

Akane wondered why the girl kept calling Ryoga, 'Charlotte,' or fighting over him for that matter. She quickly forgot about it, since something else seemed more important. "Um, Akari, Azusa is a martial artist. You can't fight her."

"Just trust me, Akane," Akari said sweetly.

"It'll be okay, really," Ryoga assured his first love. He wished he could convince himself that.

"We fight at ice ring, Sat..." Azusa started to say.

"Nope," Akari said flatly. "Right here and now. I'm not going to give you the advantage of being on ice. If you're such a good martial artist, you shouldn't be afraid to fight against a measly little farm girl."

Ranma smirked. He knew from his travels how farm girls tended to fight. This could be interesting.

Akane looked at Akari like she had grown a second head.

Azusa glared at her opponent. "If you want your death sooner, so be it."

The two girls circled and sized up each other. The call of 'cat fight' quickly drew a large crowd, even as it caused Ranma to go rigid for a moment, until he realized what they had meant.

Akari wanted Azusa to make the first move but the too-cute-to-be-real skater showed no sign that she was going to initiate an attack. Well, there were ways to goad someone to strike first. "I don't see why you're attacking me. Why would Ryoga want a flat-chested, ditzy, uncute girl like you?"

Steam blew out Azusa's ears. "Un-un-uncute! I'm going to kill you!" She charged like an angry bull.

Akane was very worried watching Azusa rush towards Akari, but her friend just stood her ground. She wanted to know why Ryoga's girlfriend was taunting like Ranma.

Akari struck as Azusa was almost on top of her. She moved her body out of the way and grabbed the girl's shoulders. Akari twisted herself as to almost be riding the ice-skater piggyback style.

Azusa wasn't prepared for the move and with the added weight of her opponent, fell face first into the ground. The forward momentum they had generated caused them to slide a few meters.

Azusa really hated this girl now. She swung her arm back, elbowing the pig farmer in the gut.

Unryu rolled off the skater, holding her side. "Gee, what a cute attack," she said sarcastically.

Azusa leapt at her opponent only to find Akari's foot in her flight path. She twisted herself to avoid the foot, however it prevented her from striking. Akari however was able to sock her in the jaw, and continued to throw punched.

Azusa did not like this. She grabbed the pig farmer's arms and placed her foot into the girl's gut and launched Akari into the air.

Akari glared at her opponent while getting up. "So, you do know more than how to steal and ice skate. I guess you're not a complete ditz, just an uncute one."

Azusa was seeing red. She would kill Akari slowly just to savor it. All that would remain when she was done would be the girl's hair since it was the only cute thing about her. Shiratori charged her opponent again.

Akari smiled sweetly. She knew her last trick wouldn't be as effective, so she'd have to do something else. She dodged and then grabbed Azusa as the girl passed. She then flung her body around the cute thief and spun the ice skater into the air.

Azusa crashed into a school wall, cracking it. She got to her feet. "Azusa dizzy."

"You normally are," Akari quipped.

Azusa shook her head to clear it. She would not charge again, no matter what the bitch said.

"Gee, you wouldn't even make a cute dog now," Akari taunted.

Azusa just glared.

Akari leveled her gaze, and approached Azusa. When she was less than two meters from her opponent, she dropped her head and charged.

Azusa was surprised by the move. It'd be easily stopped, but it was so unexpected, she didn't move. Akari's head rammed right into her breasts. She staggered back, clutching her chest. "Why don't you fight like a martial artist?"

"Because that'd be stupid. But if you insist." Akari punched Azusa in the face.

"Why you bitch!" Shiratori kicked Unryu in the gut.

Akari had had more than enough. She grabbed Azusa around the gut and was rewarded with several punches to her back. She then suplexed the ice skater headfirst into the ground, planting Azusa up to her waist.

Azusa's legs kicked in the air as her skirt flowered around her blue panties, which had a baby chicken and 'Chirp Chirp' embroidered on them.

Akari dusted herself off. "I'm going to bathroom to clean myself. Be back soon, Ryoga." She waved daintily.

"Akari, are you okay?" Ryoga asked.

Akari nodded curtly. Her right arm clutching her side betrayed her answer.

"Nice legs," Hiroshi commented.

"Cute panties," Daisuke said.

"Great ass," Hiro drooled.

"That is no way to talk about a lady." Kodachi hit each of them with a gymnastic club. Azusa was a minor noble and deserved some respect from the commoners, but it didn't mean she would demean herself by pulling the ditz's head out of the ground.

"You heard K-o-d-a-c-h-i!" Mariko added baton strikes to the back of the boy's heads.

"Guess this school has lots of fighters, Migi," Hidari groaned out.

"Certainly seems that way, Hidari. I think we could take either of those two though," Migi noted.

Hidari nodded. "Most definitely."

The twins were surprised to hear the shout of, "Shampoo, my love!"

Mousse had only caught the tail end of the fight. He saw a long-haired girl fighting, and she had pulled off an amazing feet of strength; she had to be Shampoo. He gave her a fierce hug.

Akari squeaked out painfully, feeling as if an octopus had just latched onto her.

"Shampoo?" Hidari and Migi questioned. They then noticed a rock bounce off the guy's head. He fell unconscious. They looked at where the rock came from and saw Akane with two guys. They assumed their rival threw the rock even though she looked shocked.

"Are you okay?" Ryoga called out.

"I'm fine," Akari answered. She was thankful that Mousse had somehow avoided touching any of her injuries.

Sayuri blinked for the umpteenth time. "Well, my world-view's shattered. How's yours?"

Yuka looked at her friend strangely. "I've long since stopped trying to figure out what reality is. Besides, what's so unlikely about the walking tank having a girlfriend that can fight? She'd be in trouble if she couldn't."

"I guess you're right, but still she's so... demure," Sayuri tried to rationalize.

"So is Konatsu," Yuka returned.

"Um, virginal and innocent," Sayuri added.

"She's living with a guy," Yuka retorted.

"So does Akane," Sayuri countered.

"With no one else there?" Yuka asked.

"Ukyou lives with Konatsu alone," Sayuri pointed out.

Yuka shook her head. "And he could dance next to Ranma naked and she wouldn't notice. That hardly counts."

Sayuri scowled. "I just don't see how she can be that good of a fighter or fight that dirty, okay? It doesn't seem right. She seemed like a normal girl."

Yuka blinked. "She came to school riding a one-ton pig, and you think she's a normal girl?"

"What the hell?" Akane couldn't believe what she had seen. Akari, sweet and cute Akari, beat the crap out of Azusa. "How did she fight like that?"

"She's a farm girl," Ranma answered.

"How else do you think she can train her sumo-pigs? If they get out of line, she has to stop them. The take down moves are what she uses to flip a pig upside down," Ryoga replied. "I taught her how to punch, though."

"You mean she can take down Katsunishiki?" Akane questioned.

Ryoga nodded. "Of course. She wouldn't be able to control him otherwise."

"Okay... but what about her taunting?" Akane asked.

Ryoga shrugged. He had been rather surprised at what Akari had said in the fight, and didn't know how to answer that.

"You haven't seen farm girls fight over a guy, have you?" Ranma asked. "I learned how to taunt from a farm girl. I had seen her fight over a guy and she knew how to fling insults better than anyone I've met, and that's saying something. Unfortunately, the other girl knew how to fight really dirty. That girl... well..." Ranma shuddered. "Not goin' to say it. It hurts to think about it since now I have some idea of how much that can hurt."

Akane noticed how Ranma shifted in posture, giving her some idea of what area had been injured and shuddered herself.

Ryoga looked confused.

Azusa froze, feeling a pair of hands grab her hips. She felt the hands press into her as the person lifted her out of the hole.

"Are you okay?" Konatsu asked. He didn't like it that no one had moved to help Azusa. She couldn't stay there like that. If that had happened to him, he'd die of embarrassment. So, he had decided to pull her out.

Azusa blinked dirt out of her eyes and looked at her benefactor. Hearts formed in her eyes gazing at the incredibly cute guy. "Y-yes."

"That's good." Konatsu walked toward Ranma and Akane, while replaying the fight in his mind. Azusa offered little in the way of potential new techniques, but Akari had a very unusual fighting style. Her take down moves were quite... interesting to say the least.

"Hey, catch the fight?" Ranma asked.

Konatsu nodded. "It was very interesting. Ranma, it seems I, too, have lined up an unintentional fight this afternoon. I'd like to spar with you to help prepare."

Ranma shrugged. "Sure. Normal sparring or try out new techniques?"

"The latter. There are a couple techniques I would like to perfect," Konatsu noted.

Ranma nodded and walked into the field where the catfight had just occurred.

"All right! Now for the main event: Ranma verses Konatsu!" Hiroshi cheered.

"Place your bets!" Nabiki called out. Today was proving very profitable for her, and there was yet another fight after school. Who needed college; if this kept up she wouldn't have to go. She could retire from all the money she made from the betting pools.

"You first," Ranma said.

"If you insist... Kamaitachi!" Konatsu repeated a move three times in rapid succession. He had wanted to name his attacks more in tune with his training, but Ranma had, somewhat, convinced him to use 'manly' names for his attacks.

A whirlwind surrounded Ranma. He almost commented that it was like the one the ninja had used before, but he noticed a difference. The tornado was caused by throwing stars, not restaurant bills. His movement blurred. When the wind died down Ranma held the throwing stars in his hands. "Real cute. Try this."

Konatsu watched as Ranma flung the shuriken in a similar manner as he had, but only did the move twice. The whirlwind that formed was a lot more intense than his. He saw the throwing stars move in an inward spiral. He jumped out of the tornado, avoiding the throwing stars before the whirlwind collapsed in on itself. "How did you do that?"

Ranma smirked. "Applied a little Hiryu Shuten Ha to your technique."

Konatsu looked confused, but doubted Ranma would explain what he meant. He'd have to ask Ukyou if she knew anything about this 'Hiryu Shuten Ha' technique.

"All right. My turn again. let's see how you deal with all of me." Konatsu split in four mirror images of himself, and all charged Ranma.

"I already know about that technique... and its weakness." Ranma smirked confidently.

The four attacking Konatsu looked a little worried.

Ranma waited for them to get into range. "Moku Bakuhatsuteki!" Ranma gathered a chi blast into his hands, but rather than throw it at one of the ninja he slammed the gathered chi into the ground. The resulting explosion enshrouded all of the combatants.

When the smoke cleared, Ranma, being confident in his attack, was only a little dirty from it.

"Ite!" Konatsu, hadn't been nearly as confident, and lay on the ground smoking. His mirror images had disappeared. The blast wouldn't have been nearly as painful to him, but he had felt the injuries inflicted to all four of images, not just his true body. "Still need to perfect that."

Ryoga looked at Ranma in dismay. Ranma had done worse than duplicate and improve one of Konatsu's moves, Saotome had developed a new version of Moku Takabishi. A move based off his Shi Shi Hokodan, and that jerk had improved on it. Ryoga walked away from Akane and everyone else. He just couldn't stand the idea of Ranma expanding on a move that was rightfully his.

"Shi Shi Kyobo!" Ryoga slammed a chi blast into the ground in front of himself. He fell on his ass from the resulting explosion. He smiled a little. "Needs work."

Ranma noticed that Ryoga had copied him, but couldn't complain. He had taken his chi move from pig-boy in the first place. He turned back to his sparring partner. "It's your turn, again."

"Right." Konatsu wasted no words and began his new attack. He charged towards Ranma but changed direction at the last moment. He continued his run and jumped toward the shadow of the tree.

Konatsu seemed to vanish for a moment, but then he was flying out of the shadow straight towards Ranma.

Ranma had barely caught the ninja's movement. Konatsu had made a tight flip and then put all the force he could muster into a jump. His movements were very fast, but he was still able to dodge it. "You almost got it. That might work better with your ninja outfit."

Konatsu nodded. A white shirt doesn't help much when trying to hide in a shadow.

Ranma paused for a moment. All he had wanted to do was test his new chi move. The other moves he wanted to test were just variants of standard techniques. However Konatsu had gone for three rather flashy high-end moves, and he didn't want to look cheap considering the crowd they had generated. He thought of various fighting games he had seen. Maybe he could pull off a rapid kick and pass it off as a new attack.

Before Ranma could decide, the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The students that had watched the fight rushed for the doors.

Some of the martial artists decided the windows were the better option. Akane squeaked when Ranma picked her up and also leapt through the window.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks to Freemage, Michael Chase, John Go, and JJang for going over the original version. And thanks to you the reader.

Non-negligible School damages so far today: Three large potholes, one destroyed bucket and a cracked wall. The two damaged desks in room 2-D won't be replaced since it's still relatively minor.

Why did the school board allow for hidden cameras? Because of the large amounts of school damage in the past year. They want to find out who the culprits are and punish them appropriately.

Japan has a caste system recognized by many of the more traditional families. For this series Kuno, Shiratori and Sanzenin clans are low level Shogunate/high level samurai clans. Tendo and Konjo are lower level samurai, which makes them nobility but of a lower caste than Kodachi thus Akane and Mariko are lower born than she is.

Kodachi's nobility helps makes her feel superior to others, and she knows it enough about it so that when she actually runs into someone who is the same level or better, she won't act like a common peasant but act appropriately for her caste.

Kamaitachi: cut caused by a whirlwind. Moku Bakuhatsuteki: explosive or tremendous fierce tiger. Shi Shi Kyobo: lion rage or lion frenzy


	6. Relative Learning

**Life of Chaos**

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 6 - Relative Learning**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. Street Fighter belongs to Capcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch by the time Mikado was finally able to move. He was livid with rage. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Oh? How are ya goin' to kill someone if ya sworn off martial arts?" Ranma's voice taunted.

Mikado turned and saw not only Ranma but that Akane and Kodachi were also standing by the windows and that Mariko and Ryoga were jumping through open windows.

Akane slapped Ranma's shoulder for picking her up and jumping, while carrying her, into their classroom.

Kodachi couldn't figure out if she should glare at Akane or Mikado, so she decided to snub both of them.

"This does not concern you," Mikado snarled, while glaring at Kodachi.

"Nice artwork there." Ranma took a long look at Mikado's face.

Kodachi smirked. "Yes, I must give appropriate praise to the fine painters. They improved your looks remarkably well."

"Why you..." Mikado had never been pissed off by a girl this much in his life. Only Ranma had gotten him that mad before. He tried to compose himself. "Why should I care what a wanton slut has to say?"

Before Kodachi could react Mariko planted three batons into his skull. "How dare you insult Kuno Kodachi?"

"I am Sanzenin Mikado of a noble family of Shogunate," he said proudly while rubbing his bruised head. Using his ancestry had often helped him get closer to women in the past or helped when he needed to soothe things out with an irate girl, boyfriend, and/or officer. Money and ancestry could mean a lot in Japan, and Mikado had both.

"Yes, and if you studied your clan history, your family answered to my samurai family after your clan lost to the Shogun that my clan served," Kodachi told him smugly. "You have insulted the wrong noblewoman, pervert."

"I'll still see that you pay for this along with those two." Mikado pointed at Hiroshi and Daisuke as they were about to sit down at their desks.

"Hurt them, pervert, and I break your legs," Ranma warned. "They're my friends and while they may not be martial artists, they've had some training. If you fight them, you'd have ta use martial arts which means that oath of yours would be broken and I get ta pound ya all I want."

"What oath is this?" Akane asked.

"I'll explain it later," Ranma replied.

Mikado glared at Ranma in impotent fury. He would have to do something soon.

Mousse had tried to figure out where Shampoo was, he still couldn't think of where she had gone. Then a girl sat at his beloved's desk, and he heard her mutter something. He realized that the girl was Shampoo and that her hair was in a pony-tail. Surprised by the change in hairstyle, he asked her, "Shampoo, what happened to your hair?"

"None of stupid duck's business!" Shampoo yelled.

Before either of them could say anything more, Ms. Hinako entered the class and announced loudly, "When I said I would not tolerate interference with class, I did not mean just the classes I teach. Many of you were a disruptive influence, preventing my fellow teachers from properly teaching you. It's time for you to be punished." She proceeded to drain Mikado, Kodachi, Mousse and Shampoo. She hadn't meant to drain Mousse, but he tried to defend Shampoo.

Ms. Hinako then went to Konatsu, glaring at him. "You're as bad a delinquent as Ukyou. Happo Tsurisen Gaeshi!" The ninja was implanted into part of the wall.

Konatsu blinked and moaned in pain. "...ouch..."

Ms. Hinako drained Kuno and then turned her gaze on the last two that had done things deserving of her punishment. "Ranma and Akane, you two will follow me."

"Is this the right room? Man, this always happens when I get nervous." A man in a hot pink business-suit and lime green tie stood at the door of the classroom.

Ryoga blinked. "Uncle Dan?"

Dan stared at Ryoga in shock. "Piglet?"

Akari and a few others giggled at the name. Ranma was trying not to bust his gut.

"Mr. Hibiki, I ask you delay class for a few minutes. Some of your students are... incapacitated at the moment and I need to talk to these two," Ms. Hinako requested.

"S-sure." Dan would never say 'no' to a buxom woman like her. "I-I'll just get reacquainted with piglet."

"Stop calling me that, Uncle!" Ryoga shouted.

"Why? It's so cute," Akari and Azusa said in stereo. They then glared at each other.

"Akari, please don't start. Azusa, don't ever call me that," Ryoga begged.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"Okay, Charlotte," Azusa replied.

"Don't call me that either!" Ryoga yelled at her.

Azusa sniffed. "You don't like me?" Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I-I-I..." Ryoga glanced at Akari, who gave him a look telling him he better not say something stupid. "Sorry, it's just we met the wrong way and I got another girl."

Tears arced from Azusa's eyes.

"Aw, Little Fang, how could you hurt the feelings of that cute girl?" Dan asked.

"I've got this cuter girl already." Ryoga pointed at Akari.

Azusa hit Ryoga repeatedly with her math textbook, while she wailed, "Don't leave me, Charlotte!"

"And she's insane," Ryoga added.

Dan blinked and nodded. He didn't know about the cuter part, but Azusa was certainly missing a few Go pieces.

Akari zapped the bawling girl with an electric cattle prod. "Much better."

Azusa slumped in her seat, smoking.

Dan looked at his nephew's girlfriend; she seemed a few short as well. Who carried a cattle prod around in Tokyo in this day and age?

"So, Uncle, what have you been up to?" Ryoga asked.

Dan stood proudly. "Well, I was finally able to get revenge for your grandfather's death..."

"Grandpa is dead?!" Ryoga questioned in shock.

"Yes, the vile Sagat killed him. A year ago I finally defeated him and then I finished my education degree. Then Furinkan took one look at my credentials and hired me to be your math teacher," Dan said proudly.

Ryoga scratched his head. "Um, I saw him a few months ago."

Dan blinked. "You couldn't have, he's dead."

"No, I'm positive I saw him. He had gotten lost years ago and met this cute girl and stayed with her," Ryoga informed.

Dan's eyes went wide. "He-he's been lost?! He met a girl?!"

"Um, yeah. You've got a half-sister now," Ryoga told him.

Dan had to sit down. "I've got a sister?"

Ryoga nodded.

"And I thought for sure Sagat killed Dad." Dan's mind whirled at the implications. He had beaten up an innocent man. Well, Sagat wasn't innocent by any stretch of the imagination; after all, he worked for Shadowloo. "Sagat deserved to be trashed anyway. He is a part of organized crime. You sure you're not thinking of your mother's parents?"

"No, they died of a freak accident six years ago," Ryoga answered.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

Ryoga shrugged. "Part of a library wall collapsed and they were buried by books. Most were from the reference section; you know, atlases, maps, and geographical studies."

* * *

Ms. Hinako guided Ranma and Akane out of the room when Dan had started to talk with his nephew, and brought them to a conference room.

Ranma really wished he could have stayed and found out more about 'piglet.'

"There are two reasons why I brought you here. First, I'd like to know what your plans are," Ms. Hinako said.

"Plans?" Ranma and Akane questioned.

Ms. Hinako nodded. "Yes. You two were almost married a few days ago, and I'd like to know what your plans are. I can already tell that any attempts to get married any time soon would be futile. There are simply too many delinquents running around."

"I... um, well, we haven't," Akane stammered.

"Her, me... m-m-mar... ah." Ranma wasn't any better in his reply.

Ms. Hinako sighed. "Do try to come up with some type of plan. Otherwise you'll have to deal with them for the next two years at least before things will be calm enough for you two get married."

Ranma blinked while trying to understand what was going on.

"Why are you telling us this?" Akane asked.

"I understand what's truly going on, and if I can help Soun in any way, I will," Ms. Hinako answered.

Akane frown at the mention of her father. "You're not going to start chasing after my father again?"

"Not in the way Ranma's suitors have attempted to pursue a relationship with him. I know your father still mourns over your mother and it'll take time for him to heal. All I plan to do is help him recover and be willing to accept my love. I'm patient enough to wait a few years or more for him," Ms. Hinako related.

Akane blinked. "Well, um, ah, okay... I guess." She didn't know how to deal with someone actually planning to take the longer path towards love. Ranma's suitors wanted him NOW and wouldn't wait five minutes if given the choice. If Ms. Hinako was willing to take the time to heal her father first, Akane couldn't see a problem of her teacher being with her father, except for the age problem, of course. But she might be able to live with that.

Ms. Hinako straightened herself. "As for the other reason, you have both been disruptive influences to class. Ranma, falling asleep in class is not acceptable. Akane, I expected better from you than hitting other students and nearly starting a fight. You both need to be punished. Happo go en shatsu."

Ranma leapt in front of Akane to protect her. He crumpled to the floor as the teacher drained his strength.

Ms. Hinako frowned deeply. "Sorry, Akane, but you need to be punished too, otherwise the principal will. Happo go en shatsu."

Akane placed her foot on Ranma's back to prevent him from trying to block. She knew this was coming and was surprised she had never been drained before, especially considering the number of times she skipped class- some for absolutely no reason. She guessed now that Ms. Hinako hadn't drained her before in fear of angering her father. Akane collapsed next to Ranma, feeling very weak.

Ms. Hinako glanced down sadly at Akane. She didn't want to drain someone she hoped would one day be her step-daughter. At least calling the two of them out of the room allowed Akane to keep some dignity and not be weak in front of her classmates.

* * *

"Mr. Hibiki? Do you get lost like Ryoga does?" Yuka asked.

"Nope," Dan said proudly. "Got the best direction sense of my entire clan."

"Well, those that are afflicted with the curse," Ryoga corrected. "Besides, the severity of the curse changes. He may be fine now, but there's been times he couldn't find his way out of a room with one door."

"That only happens when I'm really nervous. I had every right to be nervous that time. One of the greatest martial arts masters that ever lived was choosing students and I was a candidate. I would've been selected over that yuppie, Ken Masters, if I hadn't gotten lost," Dan said defensively.

"Right, anyway he has a different curse in spades instead," Ryoga said.

"What curse is that?" Dan asked confused.

Ryoga smirked. "Fashion sense."

"What? I have perfect fashion sense. Girls throw themselves at my feet over my stylish looks." Dan groomed his hair, trying to look suave.

The class crashed from the ground in shock and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked.

"Seems we missed a joke," Ranma said.

"Good. I'm still too weak to laugh like that," Akane replied.

They helped each other to their seats. The class was too busy laughing to notice them.

"I have never heard a more deluded statement than that," Kumon said.

"You haven't been here very long then," Hiroshi replied, causing more laughter.

"And tell me, what is so 'deluded' about what I said?" Dan asked.

"Those Elvis impersonators dress better than you do," Kumon chuckled. "And, if a girl falls down at your feet, it's to vomit."

Dan's eyes narrowed. "You, me, hall, now."

"You want to fight?" Kumon asked while trying not to hurt himself laughing.

Dan nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Try the soccer field. I'd destroy the hall," Kumon suggested.

Dan shrugged. "Fine, the soccer field."

"Yo, Kumon," Ranma called out. "Remember, ya can't use the Yamasenken."

"I know. I do not go against my word." Kumon leapt out the window.

Dan blinked. Well, if his student could do it, so could he. The teacher followed out the window, belly flopping on to the ground. "The mighty Dan needs work on the landings. Ouch."

The students rushed to the windows. The martial artists that could leap out the windows did so. The remainder of the students watched from the classroom.

"I promise that you won't get into trouble for fighting me." Dan had been told by Principal Kuno that he could knock some sense into some of the students from rooms 2-D and 3-D. The list was fairly long, and Dan recognized this guy as one of the problem students he was allowed to fight.

Kumon parted his arms. "You're the one that made the challenge."

"Any time you're ready, mop-head," Dan said confidently.

"Right now." Kumon stood in stance similar to one Akane often uses that allowed for powerful strikes.

Dan stood in a more relaxed stance. It also had indications of allowing strong attacks, but left more ability to evade an attack.

Both watched each other closely waiting for the other to make the first move. Twenty seconds later Dan couldn't wait anymore.

Hibiki rushed his opponent and then ducked into a roll.

Kumon stepped back and prepared to dodge or block the attack.

A meter shy of his opponent, Dan sprung into the air. "Come on, loser. Are you going to fight or just stand there?"

If his teacher wanted to be hit, Kumon didn't have any problems complying. He lashed out at Dan's face.

The teacher smirked. He blocked the attacked with his left arm and countered with a punch of his own.

Kumon shook his head. Who would expect a guy with an oversized ego and bad fashion sense could hit like a truck. Dan had to be stronger than Ranma, but at least he didn't have Saotome's speed.

The two exchanged a series of kicks and punches. Dan, concentrating on defense, avoided many of Kumon's stronger attacks, while Kumon ignored most of his math teacher's blows.

"Had enough?" Dan asked after knocking his student to the ground with a sweep kick.

"Eh. Why should I give up? You haven't even hurt me, clown teacher," Kumon replied.

Dan narrowed his eyes. "I was going easy on you, pansy. Now it's time you face the fierce and mighty Hibiki Dan!"

Kumon rolled his eyes. How corny could someone get?

Dan shifted position. "Dan Ku Kyaku!" He launched himself into the air, kicking his student three times in a flying jump kick that defied gravity. "Did you feel that one?" he asked mockingly.

Kumon had most definitely felt those kicks, but he wasn't about to let the joke of a teacher know that. "It tickled."

"Let's see if you find this ticklish. Gadoken!" A small chi blast launched from Dan's extended hand.

Kumon blocked the attack, but wished he never came in contact with it. The part of his arm that blocked it was tingling and would probably hurt like a bitch after that sensation stopped. He had to do something to put his teacher down or he was going to lose. He knew of a few means that could do that, some permanently, but those attacks had been sealed because they were too deadly.

Dan lashed out into a series of strikes and taunts while Kumon blocked, dodged, and retorted. His teacher was asking to be maimed. He had never wanted to use some of the more lethal aspects of the Yamasenken. Even Ranma hadn't pissed him off this much. If he was out in the middle of nowhere fighting this idiot, he might have given in and used a technique or two. The problem was they were fighting at Furinkan and several of the spectators knew the moves were sealed. He had to come up with something else.

"You've got great staying power, but you don't have any skill," Dan said.

Kumon glared at his teacher and launched a kick.

Dan had already start his move. He crouched down, dodging the kick in the process. He then jumped straight up. "Ko Ryu Ken!"

Kumon went flying from the upper cut. His head momentarily filled with stars. Oh, he really wanted to rip the clown's heart out, literally. But seeing as that was a move of the Yamasenken, he couldn't. He smirked, thinking of a move that he could use.

Dan advanced on his student, surprised he was still moving. "Admit defeat?"

"Nope. Makaze!" Kumon spun around lashing out in numerous punches and kicks. Originally it had been used to fire off several vacuum blades instead of just one. The move was Kumon's invention and was modified so that it didn't use the Yamasenken.

Dan fell backwards. The kid was a walking tank and if Kumon pulled that move again, the fight would be over. Well, if his student wanted to play rough, he'd play rougher. "Shinku Gadoken!"

Kumon smirked at his sensei. Dan had been kneeling on the ground recouping from the last attack, but then lashed out with his fist. A chi attack far stronger than the previous one blasted into Kumon's chest. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"The mighty Dan wins again!" The teacher shook his fist triumphantly. However, the movement aggravated several of his new bruises. "Ouch."

Dan picked up his student and went to the nurses' station.

* * *

Mikado stared in disbelief. "He used my move! He used my move and he isn't even on ice!"

"Actually, pervert, that is one of his attacks. It's a modified version of a sealed technique," Ranma said with a frown.

"That part of the move isn't sealed. Your father didn't invent it, Kumon did," Akane added.

The school bell rung signaling the end of that period. The students quickly got their stuff together since their next class was gym.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So much for math class. Dan might be able to begin his class tomorrow.

School nicknames are common in Japanese schools. The classmates usually choose the name given. Kuno tried to choose his own with Blue Thunder. So far only Mikado, pervert, and the as yet unnamed freshman, Tomboy, have a nickname that's starting to catch on.

Shouldn't it be nurse's station? Usually yes, but this is Furinkan and the potential for violence has need for more than one nurse.

Ms. Hinako chased after Soun in the manga like Ranma's suitors, why has she changed tactics? Well, seeing that Ms. Hinako backed off her pursuit and never actively chased after Soun again, I'm guessing she figured out he was still mourning over his dead wife. Especially given the fact that Akane has avoided punishment while clearly being a delinquent (skipping classes, fighting)- shows Ms. Hinako may not have given up on being with Mr. Tendo.

Dan defeated Sagat? Well in the time line for this fanfict, a year ago (during Street Fighter Alpha 2) Dan came across Sagat and beat him up. What Dan doesn't know was that Sagat had already fought and lost against Ryu, not to mention that Sagat was also drunk.

How can Dan beat Kumon? First off, Kumon is restricted from using a lot of his skills. If he uses any move from Yamasenken, it would cause dishonor, which he will avoid at all cost. Second, judging what level someone would fight from Street Fighter at in comparison to Ranma 1/2 is a bit tricky since they are from two different sets of canon. Seeing as the Street Fighter crew is older than the Ranma crew, I'm giving them the nod as being stronger and more experienced individually. Even though Dan is the weakest of the Street Fighters, he still has a large amount of skill and shouldn't be discounted.

What is the Yamasenken? The Yamasenken techniques, or 1000 mountain fists, is a school of martial arts invented by Genma based on being a noisy thief. The school has attacks that are very powerful, including vacuum blades and an attack that literally can steal the opponent's heart.

The sister school to Yamasenken is known as Umisenken, or 1000 ocean fist, and is based off being a silent thief. Only the counters to the Yamasenken, some highly defensive moves and an ultra-powerful attack have been seen.

Makaze: storm caused by the devil; evil wind


	7. Gym Is Hell On Earth

Life of Chaos

Prologue - An Insane Day

Chapter 7 - Gym Is Hell On Earth

By: Lord Archive

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. Dan is from Street Fighter and belongs to Capcom. Mr. Strike is from Futaba-Kun Change, which belongs to Hiroshi Aro and Studio Ironcat. All rights reserved.

* * *

As the boys from the class filed into the locker room to change for gym, Mikado went straight to the showers. He hoped he could wash more of the ink off his face. He had been allowed to get some of it off during math class, but the face painters had chosen to use permanent makers.

Kuno was running late. He had tried to escort Akane to the girls' locker room, but had been knocked unconscious for his trouble.

"Hey, Ranma, get lucky with Akane yet?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, you two were almost married. You've had to have done it by now," Daisuke added.

Ranma glared at the two. "Why would I do anything with her?"

Mousse shook his head. "That is getting old, Saotome. Even I can see you want nothing more than to get into her panties."

Ranma blushed slightly. "I'm not some pervert!"

"Right, perhaps I misjudged you," Mousse tried to say casually. "I thought you were a man. Guess you don't have the guts to make love to Akane."

Ranma slammed Mousse into the lockers. His cheeks were crimson red while he snarled through clenched teeth. "If you want to fight, just ask for it."

"I'm not looking to fight you, Saotome. Just stating that I doubt you have the courage to be a real man for the girl you love. I bet Ryoga will get laid by that Akari girl before you even kiss Akane." Mousse tried to control his voice. It still quivered slightly since he could not forget what he had seen Ranma do to Saffron.

"Ain't no way Piglet is going to score before I do!" Ranma growled.

"Leave me out of this!" Ryoga then punched Ranma into the wall. "And don't call me that! I won't even let Akari do that!"

"Geez, with the way you're both acting, I might be the first to have sex," Mousse said with a smirk. This was working better than he had hoped.

"That's a laugh, Mousse. You don't even got a girlfriend." Ranma glared at Ryoga.

"What about my beloved Shampoo?" Mousse asked confidently.

"Your 'beloved' Shampoo would skin you alive if you kissed her. It'd take a miracle for you to be with her," Ranma retorted smugly.

Mousse's face became a few shades paler. Saotome had a point, his chances with Shampoo weren't very good at the moment. "Well, who said the girl had to be my girlfriend? I... well... I can have sex with a girl to make Shampoo jealous."

Ranma shook his head. "If you do, Shampoo won't get jealous, she'd throw a party."

Mousse glared at Ranma. "I doubt that. Anyway, Ryoga, think you're more of a man than Saotome?"

"Goes without saying," Ryoga replied.

Ranma kicked Ryoga in the head. "I'm manlier than both of you put together!"

"You aren't even a guy all the time," Ryoga retorted.

Ranma seethed. "Neither of you are men all the time!"

"Let's settle this with a bet," Mousse tried to suggest casually. "First to get laid gets the losers to do whatever he wants."

"You're on," Ranma answered firmly.

"Ranma isn't going to beat me. I'm in," Ryoga replied, but his voice quivered slightly. What was he doing? If Akari found out about this, he was pig food. But he can't back away from a challenge, especially from Ranma.

"You ain't got a chance, Piglet." Ranma finished getting dressed and stormed out of the locker room.

"Good." Mousse smirked and then let out a long sigh of relief. He had planned to issue that challenge for a while; however, he had been afraid Ryoga would win by being with Akane and that would cause him more problems. He doubted Ranma would have gone through with the challenge if he had issued it alone, since he technically didn't have a girlfriend. Since Ryoga was with Akari now, Ranma would have to go through with it or lose the bet.

If Ryoga won, Mousse would only owe Hibiki a favor, but so would Saotome- which wouldn't be that bad. Now if Ranma won by sleeping with Akane or any other girl besides Shampoo, Saotome would be guilty of adultery and that would free his beloved of her obligation to be with Ranma. And if Mousse somehow won, he would demand that Ranma marry Akane.

* * *

The girls immediately pestered Shampoo for details about her hair. Few had seen what happened to cause her to wear a pony-tail, and all they were getting from her now was that a stupid boy had cut her hair and that he would die.

After a minute of trying to get the information from Shampoo, the girls gave up and got ready for class. Most of them avoided being anywhere near Akane and were saying things about her in hushed voices.

Not this rumor again. Akane shook her head. She thought her classmates knew better than to trust the rumor horde, but they proved her wrong. All because of Mariko's stupid accusation that she was bi-sexual everyone, including Sayuri and Yuka, were now giving her a wide berth in the gym changing room.

Akari entered the locker room last and chose a locker near Akane. "Don't you know Akane is bi?" Ryunami whispered to Akari.

"Well if your fiancee turned into a girl as cute as Ranma, wouldn't you be tempted to at least try 'her' out?" Akari asked.

Ryunami blinked. That wasn't the reaction she counted on. "So, do you like girls then?"

"Only if the girl is Ryoga," Akari replied.

Ryunami's eyes flattened and walked away. She would take that as a 'yes.' She won't let anyone get away with ignoring her 'advice,' especially someone who's foolishly in love. Besides, Nabiki did better with her betting pool than she did on Akari's fight.

"Thanks, Akari," Akane said. "Wish I knew how to deal with those kind of accusations better."

Akari shrugged. "I've been getting worse since I started junior high. They accused me of bestiality just because of my love for pigs. They're great pets, fighters, and taste good with wheat bread, however, if you've ever seen pigs mating, you'd find it anything but arousing."

Akane couldn't help but briefly imagine Akari with Katsunishiki, and shuddered. That would be worse than being accused of liking girls.

Bestiality, huh? Ryunami smirked, since she had overheard their entire conversation. Even better than accusing her of bi-sexuality.

* * *

The men's gym teacher waited for his students to exit the locker room. He marked them off in the order they came out.

The teacher was beginning to wonder if Gosunkugi was going to be the last student out when Ryoga called out loudly, "It must be this door!" He smiled as he finally found the gym after several tries, which he considered to be very good.

"Where are Kurenai and Kumon?" the gym teacher asked.

"Well, Kurenai has been missing since lunch and Kumon is in the nurses' station," Hiroshi answered.

"Kumon should be here soon, though," Ranma added.

"Okay. Welcome to gym, I'm your teacher, Fuji. To start class, I want you all to run two laps around the soccer field," the teacher ordered.

Most of the students shrugged and began their run.

* * *

The girls assembled for their gym class. They soon saw a blond-haired, muscle-bound foreigner approached them.

Several of the girls wondered if this guy was Arnold Schwarzenegger since he looked a lot like their favorite terminator robot.

"Hello, I am your gym teacher, Mr. Strike," he said in a very deep voice. After taking attendance, he began, "Today, your mission is dodge ball. The objective is to remove your opponents by hitting them with one of these balls; however, if your opponent catches the ball, you are eliminated. The teams are as follows, team alpha: Daimonji, Genmizu, Konjo, Kuno, Masaki, Sieki, and Shan; team beta: Shiratori, Takahashi, Tanaki, Tendo, Wataru, and Unryu. Team alpha will be stationed on that side of the center line, while team beta has that other side. Do not cross the border at any cost. That is all." Team beta did not look pleased at their prospects. One member shy of their opposing team and they had more martial artists as well. This was not a fair game.

Mr. Strike tossed one ball to each side. "Begin."

Azusa's eyes glazed over slightly seeing the ball bounce toward her. "Pierre!" she cried out and hugged it.

Shampoo caught one of the balls, and grinned. This sort of game could get someone hurt, preferably pervert-girl. Too bad crazy-girl was on her team, she would've liked to hurt her too. She leapt up into the air and spiked the ball with all her might, aiming for Akane. When her fist came in contact with ball, it exploded.

Everyone, except the teacher, blinked. Azusa hugged her ball even tighter, causing it to detonate as well.

"Shan and Shiratori are out," Mr. Strike said simply while tossing a new ball to each team.

"What with ball?" Shampoo asked dizzily.

"In some of the balls are explosives. If you hit them too hard, they will explode."

Shampoo glared at Mr. Strike. She had always been taught to respect her teachers, but this school was making that very hard for her.

"Why the hell are there explosives in the dodge balls?!" Akane asked angrily.

"This will teach you survival instincts and gives more incentive for you to dodge."

Akane growled. After living with Ranma for a year, she had developed a good survival instinct. Too bad she often ignored it if someone was in trouble, especially Ranma. However, some of the girls in this class would not be able to shrug off one of the explosive balls too well. If one of them got hurt, Mr. Strike would get a beating far worse than she had ever given anyone.

Mariko grinned wickedly. "Oh, this will be fun." This was her type of game, dirty. She grabbed the new ball and threw it with all her might.

Ayashi stared at the ball with morbid fascination as it flew straight at her. "Oh, shit." She decided to dodge too late and was blown across the floor.

"Wataru is out." Mr. Strike tossed a ball to team alpha.

"You really should give up, Tendo." Kodachi laughed gleefully as she grabbed the new ball and wailed it towards Akane.

Akane noticed the ball and got out of the way. "I'm not that easy."

Unfortunately Sayuri had been standing next to her.

"Tanaki out."

Akane turned toward her friend and was relieved to see the ball had not exploded. She still was not happy. She grabbed the ball and hurled it at Kodachi. "Eat this."

"I would not accept anything from you considering your lack of culinary skills." Kodachi knew Yuka was Akane's friend, and peasants can be good shields. She pushed Yuka into the approaching ball, which detonated.

"Masaki out."

Akane stared at Yuka in shock. "S-sorry."

"Unryu out."

"I'll take her out for you, Kodachi-sama." Mariko had caught the ball Akari threw and threw it at Kodachi's target. Akane hadn't noticed until it was too late, and was now sprawled on the floor smoking from the explosive impact.

"Tendo out."

"Can I forfeit? Retreat?" Rumiko asked.

"Negative," Mr. Strike answered.

Rumiko let the ball thrown by Yume hit her. She wasn't about to let Mariko or Kodachi get a chance to peg her with one of those balls.

"Winners: team alpha."

* * *

Ranma and Konatsu finished their laps in a time that would beat Olympic runners. Gosunkugi finish his first lap after everyone else completed their second lap.

Fuji-sensei didn't want to keep everyone waiting, so he told Gosunkugi that he would make up that lap after class. The gym teacher then had the class break off into the assigned pairs and ordered them to do thirty sit-ups.

Some of the students looked at the teacher strangely. "Only thirty?"

Gosunkugi gave them an evil look. He then frowned looking at his partner, Ryoga. He went first and attempted the sit-ups. At about twenty, Ryoga asked, "Done yet?" Gosunkugi replied that he was.

They switched positions. Hikaru tried to hold down Ryoga's feet. Unfortunately, Gosunkugi went flying when Hibiki attempted his first sit-up.

"Hey! Where are you going? You're supposed to hold my feet," Ryoga called out.

Gosunkugi responded by landing into the Furinkan pool.

Fuji-sensei slapped his forehead while holding Kumon's feet, who had just return for the nurses' station. "For the rest of class, Kumon, you're Hibiki's partner."

"Whatever," Kumon replied.

* * *

"This game there will be four balls." Mr. Strike tossed two balls to each side.

"We strike Tendo," Kodachi said firmly, after catching one of the balls.

Mariko nodded as she grabbed the other one for her team.

Shampoo then caught the ball thrown by Sayuri. "Three better than two."

The three girls nodded to each other and threw their balls at once.

"Damn it." Akane attempted to dodge, however the incoming balls came in at different angles making it difficult to judge where to move. She jumped back and was hit by the ball Kodachi had thrown. It exploded, throwing her into the other two balls, which also detonated. Akane landed head first into the ground.

Sayuri grabbed Akane's comatose body and dragged her into the locker room for a change of clothes that weren't burnt to a crisp. She had let the rumor keep her away from her friend, but she wasn't about to leave Akane lying on the ground.

Akari was as angry as a pig that hadn't been fed. Her friend had been triple-teamed and had been hurt. She grabbed the ball out of Rumiko's hands and hurled it at Mariko. "You'll pay for that!"

Mariko went to catch the ball, but found that Akari had thrown it much harder this time, and the ball blew up. "That hurt, you know." She glared at the pig-farmer and then checked her hair for any damage.

Shampoo deemed Akari to be the biggest threat of her opponents. She hurled a ball at her, but Unryu dodged it.

"This really isn't cute." Azusa launched a ball, that she now considered ugly, at no one in particular.

Ryunami had been trying to blend into the back wall. She didn't want to be in this game. Unfortunately, she was beamed in the head by Azusa's attack; fortunately it failed to detonate, so she escaped no worse for wear.

"You should all give up. You have no chance to win against us." Kodachi took the ball that hit Ryunami and pitched it at her opponents. She didn't care who she hit, her main target had already been removed.

Rumiko was struck in the leg, and gave a prayer of thanks that it didn't go off.

Akari grabbed that ball and hurled it back at Kodachi, who dodged. "Pig shit!" Yume was hit in the chest by the ball, which discharged.

Shampoo grabbed the new ball and fired it off at Akari.

Unryu avoided being hit directly, but was caught in the explosion. She cursed at failing to strike back against all of Akane's attackers this game.

Ayashi wondered why she was even trying to win. Their chances sucked and all any of them could hope for was to not be hit by another explosion. She threw a ball and was quite thankful that Kodachi caught it.

"There is nothing cute about this game." Azusa nervously stood alone.

"Time to end this game." Kodachi threw her ball along with Shampoo.

Azusa braced herself for the explosion. "Charlotte, help me," she cried out before the balls detonated.

* * *

Ryoga sneezed.

"All right, boys, pull-ups, ten reps each. Kenzan you're first," Fuji-sensei said.

Konatsu jumped and grabbed the bar with his right arm and did ten pull-ups. After he did two more with his left, the gym teacher stopped him.

"You only have to do ten pull-ups, not ten with each arm," Fuji informed.

Konatsu bowed apologetically. "I'm very sorry."

"Saotome, you're next," Fuji intoned.

Ranma grabbed the bar and repositioned himself. He did the ten repetitions upside down.

Fuji growled. "You don't have to show off, Saotome."

"Needed more of a challenge," Ranma replied.

Mousse, Sentarou, Kenshiro, Hiro, Mikado and Kuno each did their ten repetitions. Hiroshi was happy to pull off seven, while Daisuke only did three before his arms gave out. Gosunkugi failed to do even one.

"Hey, Ranma, watch this." Ryoga leapt to the bar and positioned himself upside down like Ranma had and did ten inverted pull-ups, but with only his right arm.

Kumon frowned. He had wanted to one-up Saotome. He grabbed hold of the bar and attempted to duplicate Ryoga's feat. After the second repetition he lost balance and his left arm took hold. Regaining his equilibrium, Kumon finished the ten inverted pull-ups with both arms.

The gym teacher scowled. He hated that his class had freaks like Ranma who could do things now that he hadn't dreamed of when he was in his prime. What had happened to all the normal students like Hiroshi and Daisuke?

* * *

Team beta being short a member made the teams even more unfair. Needless to say, the third game was short and brutal.

* * *

Akane awoke in the locker room. She noticed a clean gym uniform sitting next to her, and that hers were quite charred. She quickly changed. She frowned when she noticed the shirt was a bit stretched out in the chest region, as she guessed who the owner was. "Great, this is what Ranma wears when he's being really perverted." She knew that wasn't quite true, but she hated to be reminded that he had a better female body.

Akane's frown deepened as she remembered what happened before she went to 'sleep.' Mariko, Kodachi, and Shampoo had triple teamed her in that psychotic dodge ball game. Her fist shook angrily. "How can any respectable teacher be willing to risk hurting his students?" Because all the respectable teachers here have tenure.

Akane stomped out of the locker room and approached the gym teacher as the girls prepared to begin the fourth game. "What kind of insane game is this?"

"This game is important training to teach you survival instincts," Mr. Strike replied.

"The hell it is. This isn't training. It's sadistic. Some of them can't take those explosions," Akane protested.

Mr. Strike looked down at her. "You're just a weak girl who's afraid of getting her hair singed. If you can't deal with my class, just leave and fail."

"Weak? Afraid?" Akane punched her teacher in the jaw.

Mr. Strike flew across the gym. "You struck a superior officer. Girls, attack her!" He ordered and then rubbed his jaw. Well, she was not weak.

"Weak girls should run, not try to start fights," Shampoo said smugly holding one of the balls.

"I'll punish you!" Mariko cheered. Sure she was punishing Akane for hurting her beloved, but the teacher didn't have to know that.

"You'll pay for taking Charlotte from me." Azusa didn't care if Akane was technically her teammate.

"You really should leave us, vile wench. You have no hope to fight against all of us." Kodachi grabbed a ball from Satsuki and joined in with Mariko, Shampoo, and Azusa as they all launched explosive dodge balls.

Akane braced herself and was blown into the wall. She staggered to her feet.

"No one gets away with hurting a superior officer." Mr. Strike threw a dodge ball at Akane that was painted blue. Its explosion was much larger than the other balls.

Akane was momentarily part of the wall, she then fell onto the ground.

"Leave her, and begin play," Mr. Strike said firmly.

A few of the students looked at Mr. Strike rebelliously, but couldn't do anything as Mariko, Kodachi and Shampoo appeared to be on the teacher's side. Attempting to challenge him might cause them to be attacked like Akane had been.

* * *

Mr. Fuji heard something as he led the boys into the gym. In the back corner a rope hung from the ceiling. He told his class to climb it to a flag tied halfway up.

Konatsu quickly climbed the rope and instead of climbing back down, he let go. He landed softly on the mat, making no more disturbance than a cat would.

"This is too easy." Ranma jumped up and tagged the flag.

"It's nice to see that you can jump, Saotome. Now try to climb the rope," Mr. Fuji told him with a scowl.

Ranma shrugged and climbed the rope. Almost at the top he heard a couple explosions. He looked towards the girls and saw Akari standing at the center line.

"You crossed the boarder." Mr. Strike hurled a ball at Akari, which exploded.

"What the hell?" Ranma noticed Akane lying on the ground unconscious a short distance away from the teacher. He shifted his body weight to swing the rope towards the wall and used the momentum to rocket himself towards Akane and the teacher.

Most of the boys and Mr. Fuji followed.

"What is going on here?" Ranma demanded.

"Dodge ball," Mr. Strike replied simply.

"What happened to her?" Ranma pointed at his fiancee.

Mr. Strike folded his arms. "She struck her superior, me."

Ranma glared at the teacher, but no word seemed to be enough to convey how angry he was.

Akane awoke to see Ranma attack Mr. Strike with unrestrained fury.

Mr. Strike pried himself from the wall he had suddenly been imbedded into. "Girls, attack him."

"Attack Mr. Strike?" Satsuki asked hopefully while holding a ball.

Kodachi, Shampoo, and Sayuri also had balls and they nodded to her.

Shampoo tossed her ball to Mariko since she didn't want to risk upsetting her great-grandmother because she attacked a teacher.

Mariko looked at the ball and debated for a moment. She rather liked this game, but Kodachi was all for helping that boy. She added her ball to the attack.

The four balls pegged Mr. Strike and all of them exploded. "This is insubordination!"

"No, this is mutiny," Kodachi replied, getting two more balls from a ball rack and throwing them at her teacher.

Ranma grabbed Mr. Strike and snarled into his ear. "No one hurts Akane, asshole, no one." He then threw him at a full rack.

After the smoke cleared for the explosions, Mr. Strike moaned, "Remember Korea!" He then took a long nap.

Shampoo hugged Ranma. "Husband save me from crazy teacher!"

"Ack!" Ranma tried to figure out what to do.

"Yes, Ranma, I must thank you too for saving us," Kodachi added while scowling at Shampoo.

Akane fumed. They could have easily beaten the teacher and ended the insane game but they had attacked her instead. She growled as Ranma let Shampoo hang all over him. "Don't you have any shame?" she snapped and then stomped out of the gym.

"Hey, Akane..." Ranma tried to go help Akane, unfortunately Shampoo purposely moved to caused him to fall.

Akane gave them a contemptuous look before leaving.

"Akari, are you okay?" Ryoga asked.

"Good as a pig at meal time." Akari smiled at him.

"For what he did to you and Akane, I'm going to kill him," Ryoga snarled.

"Calm down. You don't have to hurt him, Ranma already did," Akari pleade.

Ryoga frowned. "But..."

"Just leave him be, my little piglet." Akari giggled.

"Akari..." Ryoga couldn't fight against a cute girl. He sighed. "Please don't call me that."

Mr. Fuji allowed any injured girl to go to the nurses' station and had Kumon take Mr. Strike there as well. He integrated the remaining girls into his class. Still upset at Saotome for showing off, he did not allow Ranma to follow Akane.

They resumed rope climb and when it was Ryoga's turn, he tested the rope's hold. He blinked as the rope went slack and then the metal plate holding it in the ceiling bounced off his head. "I think it's defective."

"I just love my job," Mr. Fuji groused, wondering if he had died and had gone to hell.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Mr. Strike's resilience is from military training and from being caught in many of his own explosions.


	8. All Things Must End

Life of Chaos

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 8 - All Things Must End**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

Akane had left gym to go to the nurses' station. The injuries weren't serious, but it got her away Ranma's other suitors. She felt a bit better after a nurse helped her with her the minor burns she had received.

Akane had tried to forget gym happened. It used to be her favorite class, but she would hate the class if she had to put up with her classmates and that teacher. Her fist clenched as she remembered Ranma allowing Shampoo to hug him. After what happened in Jusendo and the attempted wedding, she thought he would have put a stop to it. But he showed no sign he was going to stop his Casanova ways.

By the time Akane returned to gym, there was only a few minutes left, so there was no point for her to join it. She just went into the locker room and changed back into her school uniform. Just as she finished, her classmates started to enter the room.

"I can't believe they'd do that," Yuka said.

"Believe it. Boys are perverts and that just proves it," Ryunami replied. "Imagine, challenging each other to see who'd score first."

Shampoo smirked. "Have to make sure Ranma wins."

Akane's hair frizzed and she stared at the wall in shock. Score first? Ranma win? They can't be talking about THAT.

Ryunami held her tongue. Upsetting Shampoo would be detrimental to her health.

"How are you going to do that?" Yuka asked.

Shampoo smiled smugly. "Simple, visit husband tonight and finally complete marriage."

"Complete marriage?" Ryunami asked.

"Not yet make love to husband. Ranma not been ready. If make challenge, then must be ready now." Shampoo nodded confidently at her logic.

"What are you going to do about Mousse?" Yuka asked. "He's sure to try and win by having sex with you."

Shampoo laughed. "If stupid duck kiss me, make delicious roast duck. Try anything more, Mousse find out what living hell really means."

"What do you think Ryoga's chances are?" Ryunami asked.

"Don't know," Shampoo replied.

Akari walked into the locker room at that moment.

"How long do you think it'll be before Mr. Strike gets fired?" Ryunami asked.

Shampoo blinked at the abrupt change of subject.

Yuka had noticed Akari and understood Ryunami didn't want her to know about the challenge, which they had found out from Hiroshi. She decided to go along with Seiki. "From this school? Principal Kuno is probably trying to give him tenure."

Akane walked out of the locker room with a dazed look on her face. She couldn't figure out how Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga got into THAT kind of challenge. She had accused Ranma of being a pervert, but this was a new level. She somehow couldn't see Ranma doing that. Steal panties, peep at her and flirt with an excessive number of girls, yes. Force himself on her, maybe. Challenge Mousse and Ryoga to a sex contest, no. It just didn't seem right.

Shampoo scowled when she noticed Akane, wondering how much she had heard. If Akane helped Ranma win by sleeping with him, her laws would not back her marriage to him. True, she could still pursue a relationship, but she would've already been dishonored for losing her husband, even if it were for only a moment.

* * *

The students were very restless as they sat down to their final class of the day, chemistry. An elderly man walked into the room and dropped his books heavily onto the teacher's desk to get their attention.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Itou. I don't care what the other teachers let you get away with. I will not tolerate any misbehavior. I may not be able to challenge any of you physically, but I don't need to. You see, I control whether you pass or fail this course. I'd be happy to see you here during school breaks for make-up classes. I get paid more that way." Itou then pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a Furinkan report card. "Mess around in my class and I'll deduct points from your grades. Wreck my lab and you will fail. Pay attention to class and your grades won't go up in flames." He pulled out a match and set the paper on fire. It began to burn in a pale green color. "Any questions?"

Most of the students shook their heads no.

Konatsu raised his hand while staring intently at the burning paper. "How did you get it to burn like that?"

Itou smiled and began class by explaining how he specially treated the paper to produce a green flame.

* * *

The final bell rang and the class began to pack up.

"Sit down!" Itou barked. "Your assignment tonight is to read chapter one and do the exercises on page thirty. Now you may leave."

Shampoo wrapped her arms around Ranma with a grip like a python's. "Wish Shampoo luck in fight?"

Ranma froze up from feeling Shampoo's chest pressed into his back and from knowing Akane was only a few feet away. "Luck? Ah, sure."

Shampoo smiled and used all her speed she could muster to turn Ranma's head and kissed him. She then looked smugly at Akane and mouthed, "Husband is mine tonight."

Akane's hair stood on end. The air around her began to crackle with energy.

Shampoo looked behind her and saw that Konatsu wasn't there. She scowled and left to find him.

Ranma slowly came to his senses. He really needed to figure out how to deal with Shampoo. He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a blue glow. "Oh, no."

"You pervert!" Akane yelled, punching him out of the school and he arced into the school wall fence.

"At least it wasn't the pool," Ranma moaned. He pried himself out of the wall and leapt his way back into the classroom. He frowned, noticing Akane had already left. He grabbed his stuff and went to find her.

Ranma made his way to the shoe lockers. He first checked Akane's and saw her shoes were still there, along with a couple love notes. He removed the notes and crumpled them up. He then went to his shoe locker and watched in shock as letters poured out. He started to pick them up when several girls surrounded him, asking him various questions.

"What's your name?" "Free Saturday night?" "What's your phone number?" "My parents won't be home this weekend." "Want to do something with me?"

Ranma backed away from the girls, the letters falling from his arms. He tried to say something and saw Akane out of the corner of his eye. She was refusing to look at him, and Ranma could tell she was beyond upset.

Akane quickly grabbed her shoes and ran out of the school. Tears fighting to break free of her eyes.

"Damn it," Ranma mumbled. He dropped the remaining letters and quickly changed his shoes. He then rushed after Akane.

The girls glared at him for brushing them off like that.

* * *

"Ayashi, can I ask you a question?" Mariko asked. "Do you find Kuno attractive?"

Ayashi took a step back. "Ah, no."

"Oh, you don't have to lie because I'm interested in Kuno. I won't beat you up for liking him." If you steal him, that's entirely different, Mariko mentally added.

Ayashi shook her head. "Really. I don't like him."

"You don't like him when he's so strong and handsome? He's even rich." Mariko waved off the girl's comments. "Wouldn't you like to have sex with Kuno?"

Ayashi's eyes widen to the point they nearly popped out of her head. "No!"

"Sure you would. I can see it in your eyes that you're surprised that I guessed correctly. But I'm sure he won't go for it unless it's a three-some. While I'd love to have sex with him, he won't go for it since it would be just me. But if we go to him together, he's sure to agree," Mariko pressed.

Ayashi had backed away from Mariko until she was against the wall. She eyed the window carefully, debating on how much it would hurt to jump. She tried to figure out what to say to get rid of the cheerleader.

"Ayashi!" Rumiko called out. "Why are you still here? We need to get supplies to clean the classroom."

"Oh, yes. Must get going and clean. Bye." Ayashi bolted from the room dragging Rumiko with her. "Why didn't you try to help me sooner?"

Rumiko giggled. "Sorry, but it was kind of fun watching you get flustered like that."

Ayashi scowled. "Meanie."

Kodachi walked over to Mariko. "Interesting idea on how to get my brother. It just might work. However, your tactics in getting Wataru to help you has likely scared her off. I've learned the hard way that the heavy handed approach doesn't work."

"How should I go about this, Kodachi-sama?" Mariko asked.

"First, we need information and I know who we should ask," Kodachi intoned.

Ryunami smiled. It was time for business.

Kodachi guided Mariko out of the room. "You do have money on you. You're going to need it."

Ryunami's eyes flattened. They were going to Nabiki? Why? She had more connections that Tendo does. She could give them everything that girl could and do it for less. Why does Nabiki get more business than her?

* * *

"Shampoo thought stupid ninja-boy had some intelligence and run away." The Amazon brandished two bonbori and was poised to strike with righteous feminine wrath.

"You challenged me to a fight, and I owe you for what I did to your hair. If it is a fight you want as compensation, I can do that. Though, I don't think that would be enough," Konatsu replied. He stood straight, hands held tightly to his body seemingly ready to strike like a viper.

Shampoo scowled at the boy. If he had the speed to back up his stance, he would be trouble. But he'd have to be as fast as Ranma to have a chance of winning. "Will be satisfied with just fight." She charged the ninja.

Konatsu caught one of the bonbori with a barbecue fork. He frowned at the reminder of how the salesman had convinced him to purchase culinary devices that served no purpose at an okonomiyaki restaurant. He twisted the fork and forced it and the bonbori towards the ground. The handle cracked as Konatsu used the leverage from the barbecue fork to break it, destroying the utensil in the process.

Shampoo swung the other bonbori and struck Konatsu in the back of the head. She smirked as he tumbled away from the blow, but then she felt a firm tug on her weapon. The ninja had grabbed the weapon's head with his feet and wrenched it out of her hands.

Konatsu kicked the bonbori away. He hadn't had any practice with that kind of weapon and he doubted his opponent would give him the chance to learn it. He waited for Shampoo to make the next move.

Shampoo stared at her hands for a brief moment. The stupid ninja wasn't a want-to-be, he was a skilled fighter. Her great-grandmother had warned her about underestimating opponents, and this guy certainly didn't appear to have any strength. She flattened her gaze and tossed away her broken weapon handle. She would have to get serious to defeat him.

Ranma stopped running after Akane when he saw Konatsu and Shampoo face off and attack each other. She landed one hit, while he struck back four times. Konatsu got into a fight with Shampoo?! If he won, the ninja would have to marry Shampoo... His eyes widened. She would be out of his hair, but then he would have to think of another way to deal with Ukyou... Damn. He stood indecisively for a moment. Either way was a problem.

"Konatsu, throw the fight!" Ranma screamed. "If you win, you have to marry her!"

"What?!" Konatsu squeaked in surprise.

Shampoo took advantage of her opponent's distraction and punched him in the head. "Husband butt out!"

Konatsu jumped around the schoolyard trying to avoid Shampoo's angry assault.

"She's an Amazon. By her laws, she has ta marry any guy that beats her," Ranma called out.

"Is this true?" Konatsu asked his opponent.

"Only if outsider and have no husband, since I have Ranma as husband- is no problem." Shampoo was getting even more irritated with him. She couldn't land a single blow with him dodging like that.

Is big problem. Konatsu knew how Ranma felt about Akane and doubted he harbored similar feelings for Shampoo. He didn't want to take a chance that defeating her would make him her husband once it was clear that Ranma was going to marry Akane. He tried to think of what to do. He then noticed the school swimming pool, and got an idea.

Shampoo lunged for the ninja, hoping to snare him in a hold. She cursed as he dodged to the side and then felt him grab her shoulders. The ninja then used her momentum to send her in a throw. "Shit!" Shampoo called out in Chinese seeing where she would land.

Konatsu was amazed to see his opponent dissolve into the water of the pool. He then noticed that the clothes were moving, and grabbed them. He pulled out the struggling cat and looked at her in surprise. "She has a Jusenkyo curse? How many are there?"

Ranma was looking away from Konatsu. "A few."

Konatsu shrugged and turned his attention to the cat. "We'll call this a draw, if that's all right with you?"

Shampoo replied by trying to scratch his face.

Konatsu set Shampoo onto the ground and walked over to Ranma.

"Oh, my Shampoo. To be humiliated like that must be terrible." Mousse hugged her wet clothing to his face.

Shampoo scowled and clawed his ankle.

Mousse yelped, hopped once, and fell into the pool.

The cat looked like she was laughing.

"Any other surprises I should know about this school, Ranma?" Konatsu asked.

Ranma kicked a pebble over the school. It'd probably be a good idea to let Akane calm down a bit before going home. He started walking out of the schoolyard. "Well, I've had my share of surprises today too. Anyway, know about Principal Kuno?" He thumbed the statue of the principal at the gate.

Konatsu shook his head. "Only Kuno I know are the two in our class."

"Well, their father is the principal. Though as far as I've seen, Kuno gets the same attention I do from him. All bad. He'd love to give you a haircut and is into anything Hawaiian. Oh, and watch out for his pineapple bombs." Ranma scratched his head. "You know. I'm surprised I didn't see him today."

"Perhaps he was busy. It is the first day of school," Konatsu guessed.

Ranma shook his head. "Nah. I'd have thought he'd give us extra attention because of that. Must be that he's planning something. Anyway, Konatsu, why didja get inta a fight with Shampoo?"

Konatsu blushed demurely. "I accidentally cut her hair while trying to scare that boy who sits next to Ukyou."

Ranma slapped his forehead. "That was stupid. She's bound to give you the kiss of death."

"Kiss of death?" Konatsu squeaked. "That wouldn't be a kiss on the cheek, would it?"

Ranma moaned. "Idiot. She's vowed to hunt you down and kill you."

Konatsu sagged. "I take it there will be a rematch, and I can't win since you have no intention of marrying her."

"Since it's her hair, probably a couple more times. I suggest you avoid her, don't remind her about the hair, and don't do anything that'll piss her off. Doubt she'll kill you, but don't push her to the point that she'll try," Ranma advised.

"How do I do that?" Konatsu wondered.

Ranma shrugged. "Haven't figured that out for myself, how am I suppose to help you? Besides, you should have better ideas than I would, you use to think you were a girl."

Konatsu tugged at his uniform collar a little. "I'll try not to upset her."

* * *

"Congratulations, Yuka. Here's you're prize and the bonus for guessing the exact number of people and animals knocked unconscious this morning," Nabiki forced herself to say with a smile. The bonus had increased the number of bets but, with Yuka winning it, her profits had been cut.

Yuka counted the money with a large grin plastered on her face. Apparently, Nabiki's betting pool this morning had been very busy. She could hardly believe all the money she had won.

Sayuri looked at her friend, hoping Yuka would send some of that money her way.

"I was so close," Daisuke moaned. "I could taste the money."

Hiroshi looked disgusted. "Man, I don't want to know what you eat."

"Money has a lovely taste," Nabiki said casually. "Oh, Yuka, I've heard from Akane about how you want to go to the Tsunami dance club."

Yuka clenched the money tightly. "Well, yes, but I haven't been able to go. The lines are always too long, and by the time I could get in, I would have to go home."

"What would you say if I could get you in the club?" Nabiki offered.

Yuka frowned. "How much?"

Nabiki smiled. "Entry fee and a few drinks there."

Yuka looked at Sayuri who nodded. It didn't seem like a bad idea. "Okay. This Saturday?"

"That'll be fine. We'll work out details later. I've got other business to attend to." Nabiki would've set the time and place then, but Mariko was waving a couple thousand yen at her.

"Hello, Tendo," Kodachi greeted. "Mariko, here, would like some information on my brother."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of information?"

"I want to know how to attract him," Mariko pleaded.

"Attract him? You want Kuno-baby?" Nabiki asked puzzled.

"Kuno-b-baby?! Do you want him for yourself?" Mariko demanded.

Nabiki laughed. "No. That's just a nickname I've used since junior high for him. I still use it because it annoys him. Anyway, you want Kuno to chase after you. Well, two thousand yen first."

Mariko handed most of her money over to Nabiki.

"If you want him to start chasing after you, challenge him to a fight and beat him," Nabiki told her seriously.

Mariko's eyes went wide in shock. "What?!"

Nabiki smirked. "Kuno has a complex about being the best. He doesn't believe anyone can fairly beat him. If a guy defeats him, the guy cheated by some means and Kuno will want a rematch to prove he's better. Now if a girl beats Kuno, he thinks she must be a goddess since most girls are to nice to cheat."

Kodachi nodded. "That would explain why he chases after that wretched Tendo girl and that vile pig-tailed girl." She then glanced over to Nabiki. "I hope you don't take offense."

"None taken; however, five hundred yen or those two will hear about this." Nabiki held out her hand.

Kodachi scowled. "Why should I pay? They know how I feel about them."

"True, but they don't know that I'm helping Mariko. If they find out, they may up their pursuit of your brother, particularly the pig-tailed girl. Can you imagine her as part of your family?" Nabiki suppressed her grin while counting her newly acquired money.

Mariko twiddled her fingers. "So, if I'm to win Kuno's h-e-a-r-t, I must first d-e-f-e-a-t him?"

Nabiki nodded. "It's the only way I've seen him get interested in anybody."

"But I can't hurt him!" Mariko protested.

Nabiki shrugged. "Then I guess you don't want him enough."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Itou: to dislike; to hate; to grudge (doing); to spare (oneself); to be weary of; to take (good) care of


	9. The End of a Long Day

**Life of Chaos**

**Prologue - An Insane Day**

**Chapter 9 - The End Of A Long Day**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

Akane stormed into her house, quickly changed and went into the dojo. This wasn't unusual behavior, and those at the Tendo home understood that Akane was very upset. Kasumi and Nodoka did find it troubling, but neither knew how to deal an irate teenaged girl. They left her be, hoping she'd be able to calm herself down.

* * *

"Who knew Shampoo could turn into a cute animal like Charlotte?" Azusa asked.

Mikado had been trying to ignore her. He hated that his father was forcing him to walk Azusa to and from school. "Don't try to make her your pet, she'd probably kill you."

Azusa pouted. "True. She does have an ugly personality."

"I wouldn't say that. You know, she's got a great body," Mikado pointed out.

"Wasn't it because of similar comments that got you in trouble with Lady Kodachi?" Azusa retorted.

"Don't use a term of respect for her," Mikado demanded.

Azusa frowned. "Why not? She is of noble blood, like us, and does deserve some respect. Which I must say, you did a good job of alienating her and everybody else today. Your good looks and family only go so far."

Mikado waved off her comment. "It was just Kodachi, and she doesn't know how to take sincere flattery."

Azusa laughed. "Sincere flattery? If you call that flattery, it's no wonder you've never gotten more than a kiss from a girl."

"My first time will be a momentous event, and it will be to a very important girl," Mikado promised.

Azusa giggled dementedly. "You mean that red-head from our final skating match?"

Mikado nodded. "I've considered her."

Azusa smirked. "You drove her into being a lesbian, and she's probably that Tendo girl's lover."

"That's a lie." Mikado glared at her angrily.

"Well, I don't know if you're why she doesn't like guys, but she admitted she was a lesbian this morning, then there were some perverted comments from a couple guys about how Akane would wake her up, and at gym all the girls were talking about how Akane is bi-sexual," Azusa informed with a smirk.

Mikado glared at her. "You shouldn't listen to rumors. They'll fill that empty head of yours with nonsense."

Azusa scowled and him and then her face brighten immensely. "Joanne!" She rushed over and hugged a raccoon statue. "Joanne, I found you!"

"Oh, no. Me and my big mouth," Mikado moaned.

The sales clerk sweated nervously seeing the high school girl hugging his statue. He hated this afternoon job, but he needed the money to pay for his classes at the university. "Listen miss you can't just take that."

"But it's Joanne. My precious Joanne." Azusa pouted at the salesman.

The guy looked dumbly at the cute girl and was trying to figure out what to say.

Mikado shook his head and sighed. "How much is it?"

"Eighteen hundred yen," the clerk replied.

Mikado fished the money out his wallet and tossed it at the clerk.

Azusa frowned a little and walked away. The salesclerk was very cute.

"Happy now?" Mikado asked angrily. "I wish you would stop that stupid cute act."

"What act?" Azusa questioned.

"Whatever. Can we hurry home?" Mikado knew Azusa better than her own parents. She wasn't nearly as bad a kleptomaniac as most people thought. Sure, there were times that she would latch on to something, like 'Charlotte,' and claim it as hers, but that wasn't always the case. He doubted she had found the raccoon statue cute, but had gone into that act because she was upset at him and the salesclerk had some good looks. Of course, even if was a just an act, he understood that she wasn't going to let him know that.

* * *

"Hi, Ranchan, Konatsu," Ukyou greeted.

"Hello, Ukyou." Konatsu bowed to her and rushed to his room to change for work.

"Hi." Ranma was a little surprised at Ukyou's chef's outfit. It was sleeveless, showed a bit of cleavage, and a lot more feminine that her old one. "What's with the clothes?"

Ukyou shifted uneasily and blushed. "Just trying a new look."

Ranma shrugged and sat down.

Ukyou quickly prepared some okonomiyaki for him. "How was your day?"

"A bit exciting," Ranma replied.

"What happened?" Ukyou pressed.

"Oh, I'd say a week's worth of stuff crammed into one day," Ranma complained.

Ukyou sighed and finished making his meal. You'd think with the amount of time that he spent at her restaurant eating, he'd confide something to her- even if it was just the events of the day. She shook her head. Ranma was just a private person who didn't like to talk about his troubles.

Konatsu returned in a new waiter's outfit which, considering his and Ukyou's current choices of clothing, didn't surprise Ranma. Kenzan immediately began to clean the dining area.

"Konatsu, how was your day at school?" Ukyou asked.

"Quite an adventure," Konatsu replied. "Remember that flashy trick I did before you left?"

Ukyou nodded.

"Well, it seems I accidentally cut part of Shampoo's hair off when I did that," Konatsu informed sheepishly.

Ukyou gasped. "You didn't?!"

"I'm afraid I did," Konatsu answered with a bowed head. "She challenged me to a fight after school. I was winning when Ranma warned me that defeating her might get me married to her, so I threw her into the swimming pool and declared it a draw. Did you know she has a Jusenkyo curse?"

"Yeah, I know." Ukyou shook her head. She felt a little disappointed she hadn't lost a rival, but was also a bit relieved that he didn't win. "Anything else?"

"Well, there was a commotion at the end of gym concerning the girls' gym teacher. Seems he was using explosive in the balls. Ranma wasn't too happy when we found out and knocked the teacher unconscious," Konatsu told her.

"You beat up a teacher?" Ukyou asked Ranma.

"After what he did? You bet. He knocked Akane out cold, threw one of those balls at Akari, and you can't forget there are some normal girls in our class," Ranma answered sharply.

"Glad I don't have gym. How is Akane?" Ukyou wondered.

"Okay, I guess. Haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. She's been pissed since gym though." Ranma let out a long breath. "Ah, I should be getting back home. Want to practice a little before dinner. See you later."

"Bye." Ukyou turned to her employee. "All right, Konatsu, tell me everything that happened today."

* * *

"Kurenai Tsubasa, what is the meaning of you skipping your afternoon classes? After all the work I went through to get you transferred there, and this is how you repay me?" Mrs. Kurenai yelled at her son.

Tsubasa could only stare at the floor as his mother scolded him. He had wanted to be near his beloved Ukyou, but not if everyday at Furinkan was like it had been today.

"What do you have to say about this?" Mrs. Kurenai demanded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think the school was insane. A Lovecraft monster was practicing martial arts in the swimming pool. One of my teachers is a vampire, and I have her for three classes. There's a guy who attacked me with fire and wind for trying to pass a note to Ukyou," Tsubasa defended.

Mrs. Kurenai glared at her son. "First cross-dressing and now you're either lying or using drugs? Tsubasa, until you clean up your act, I can't love you."

Tsubasa waved his arms. "B-but Mom! I didn't do any drugs and I'm not lying. It really did happen."

Mrs. Kurenai slapped her son. "Not another word. You will go to school, you will perform well, and you will stop telling me of all this nonsense. Is that understood?"

Tsubasa gulped. "Yes, Mom."

* * *

"How was school today, Yuka?" Mrs. Masaki asked her daughter.

"Very exciting. The girl's gym coach had us play dodge ball with explosives inside them. After Akane got knocked unconscious a second time, Ranma found out and beat him up. Oh, many of the girls now consider Ranma fair game for dating, but I know he'll be married to Akane soon. The rumor of Akane being bi-sexual is back, but this time I think it'll stick as perceived truth as Akane did little to dissuade it and one of the new girls at school, Akari, gave a good reason why Akane would like girls. I mean, Ranma has that curse that changes him into a girl, and it might be tempting to 'try her out.' Oh, Akari has moved in with Ryoga at his house. Ryoga's Uncle Dan is our new math teacher, and he's also a Street Fighter. Dan fought another new student, Kumon, and defeated him. If Kumon had a little more skill or used the moves Ranma wouldn't let him he might've won..."

Yuka continued to rattle off the day's events, but Mrs. Masaki had tuned her out. Yuka had such a vivid imagination since there was no way all that stuff could have happened. It seems that she was no longer limiting her fantasized story to just Ranma, Akane and a few others, but her entire class as well. Next she'd be saying things about Sayuri being able to do unbelievable things. Mrs. Masaki would be more worried if he imagination interfered with Yuka's schoolwork, but it didn't. Besides, telling stories like those would be great to use to put Yuka's children to sleep. Perhaps she could even make money off it by writing manga or something.

* * *

"Tendo Nabiki, I would have words with you," Kuno intoned.

Nabiki was about to leave Furinkan, but if Kuno wanted to give her more business, going home could wait. "What do you want?"

"I need to do something about Konjo Mariko," Kuno told her.

Nabiki smirked. "Oh? Like what? How to ask her on a date?"

Kuno shuddered. "Are you daft? She is not one of my beloveds, and she is far too annoying for my tastes."

Nabiki blinked. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Find a means to deal with her," Kuno demanded.

Nabiki though for a moment. "You know I do better thinking over food."

Kuno slouched. Talking with Nabiki always lifted the weight off his feet, by removing all the heavy cash from him.

Nabiki smiled as she led Kuno to her favorite restaurant. She could make a lot of money by helping Mariko while at the same time being paid to sabotage any attempts. This could be a lot of fun.

Nabiki would have to call home to tell Kasumi that she wouldn't be home for dinner. This talk with Kuno should be long enough to satisfy her appetite.

* * *

Shampoo stomped into the Nekohanten. The only way she could redeem today was by completing her marriage to Ranma. School had been unbearable. Konatsu had humiliated her not once, but twice. He would have to pay dearly. At least he declared their fight a draw, since she didn't want any complications with her marriage to Ranma.

Mousse followed her, a bit battered. He could die a happy man at the moment though. When he had poured hot water on Shampoo while she was a cat, she didn't have any clothes on. He got a good close up look at certain parts of her body he would gladly take any amount of thrashing to see.

The Amazon matriarch glared at them from the kitchen. "Where have you two been? School let out over an hour ago. You're suppose to get here immediately after classes end."

"Sorry, Great-grandmother. No easy to turn back into human with no clothes," Shampoo apologized.

Cologne shook her head. "I take it with that grin on Mr. Part-time, he got a good look."

Shampoo growled at the reminder, wheeled around and punched Mousse across the street.

Cologne's eyes widen as she saw why Shampoo was wearing a pony-tail. "What happened to your hair?!"

"Stupid ninja-boy cut it," Shampoo spat.

Cologne raised an eye brow. "Does he still breathe?"

Shampoo's scowl hardened. "Unfortunately."

"Come over here and explain what happened, while I fix your hair," Cologne told her.

Shampoo nodded and went into the kitchen. She hated the sound of every snip of the scissors. Her hair was beautifully long. The idea of having short hair was repulsive, but there was nothing she could do.

While Shampoo's hair was being cut, she explained how her hair had been cut and some of what happened in the subsequent fight.

"So, the boy is skilled," Cologne said, finishing the last couple trims.

Shampoo made a disgusted sound. "Ninja-boy have some ability, but will beat him next time for sure."

"Um, Shampoo, are you sure you want to try that?" Mousse asked nervously. "I mean, Saotome did tell him to throw the fight."

"Son-in-law did that?" Cologne asked in surprise. "Well, well. That is interesting. How good is this ninja-boy?"

Mousse's fist clenched. "He was playing with Shampoo like she was an amateur. He disarmed her with his first two moves, and later was dodging every strike she made. He then copied a throw Hibiki's new girlfriend used in a fight at lunch. For doing that, I should hurt him severely."

Cologne chuckled dryly. "My, my, Shampoo. You do know how to find strong men."

"Ninja-boy not strong! I can defeat him," Shampoo protested.

"Oh, really?" Cologne raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to risk being married to him if son-in-law decides to run off with another girl?"

"Husband no do that! Ranma..." Shampoo eyed Mousse. "...no love anyone else." She watched as Mousse snarled impotently. Can't let duck-boy know about being with Ranma tonight. He would get in the way, and she woouldn't let anything spoil it.

"Shampoo, why do you persist after Ranma? You know he loves Akane. There's..." Mousse was interrupted as he was slammed into the wall.

Cologne sighed, knowing Shampoo was planning something. The girl was too stubborn for her own good. The sooner she realized that Ranma would never be hers the better. However, that was something Shampoo needed to learn on her own. After all, life was the best teacher, even if the lessons were often very harsh.

"Finished?" Shampoo asked, pointing to her hair.

Cologne nodded, handing her a mirror.

Shampoo grimaced as a tear streaked down her check. Her hair only reached down to her shoulder blades. The mirror handle broke in her fist. She didn't care how she did it. The asshole dies.

* * *

Nabiki arrived home after her family finished dinner, and went into the kitchen. Akane had been saying something, but stopped cold and grew nervous when Nabiki entered and asked, "Any phone calls or mail?"

Kasumi nodded more times than she needed. "There is a letter from Mr. Fujita on your desk."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Something was up. Plots to figure out what ended when Akane rushed out of the room saying something about homework. Nabiki shrugged, knowing she'd find out eventually. The letter could wait until later.

The middle Tendo daughter went into the main room to work on her homework. When she first walked into the room, she could swear Ranma was in there. A strong breeze coming from the room indicated to her that he had been there and that he was avoiding her.

Looking all over the house, Nabiki couldn't find either Ranma or Akane now. They had disappeared on her. Something was up, and Kasumi knew what it was.

Nabiki asked her older sister various questions, and was becoming increasingly upset at being ignored. "Do you know where Ranma or Akane are?" would not be answered. "Can I have a soda?" was answered with the a of soda pop.

Nabiki growled in frustration, and left. Only when everyone was turning in for bed did she see Ranma in female form and Akane. They were going into his room, dressed for bed. "What are you two doing?" Nabiki asked suspiciously.

"Shampoo is planning on visiting Casanova, here, tonight. I'm making sure nothing happens," Akane answered sharply.

"Is that why he's a girl?" Nabiki guessed.

"More insurance," Ranma replied simply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nabiki stood at the door for a while, but if either Ranma or Akane said anything, the snoring panda was drowning it out. Ten minutes later, she checked to see where they were sleeping.

Two pairs of angry eyes from two very different locations glared at her.

Nabiki returned to her room and put the camera away. Trying to get a picture would be fruitless if they were awake. Besides, it offered little gain for her since they weren't sleeping in the same bed. She slipped into bed, hoping for better luck next time.

* * *

Akari finished humming as she put away the last of the dishes. She didn't mind doing the housework for Ryoga, it kind of made her feel married to him. Her hand caressed the kitchen counter and thought about how she could get used to living in a house like this. She preferred her farm, but knew Ryoga didn't. While she might not be able to raise her sumo-pigs here, she could have a family.

Akari sighed as she made her way to the changing room, taking the time to pet one of Shirokuro's puppies. She undressed completely save her panties and put on an oversized T-shirt she got from the ninety-two sumo-pig championships, which Katsunishiki won.

Ryoga noticed her coming out of the changing room. He had been a bit surprised the first time he had seen what she wore to bed. She looked cute and kind of sexy in that T-shirt, even if it had two oversized pigs emblazoned on it.

"A kiss goodnight?" Akari asked hopefully.

Ryoga blushed and stammered, but his nod was all Akari was looking for. She reached up and kissed him passionately. Ryoga didn't know if he could ever get used to feeling like this.

Akari decided to up the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. It felt strange, but good as his tongue wrestled with hers. She was surprised to feel Ryoga grab her shirt and start lifting it.

Ryoga was really into the kiss, not believing what Akari was doing with her tongue. Yet, it seemed right. He was startled when Akari pull away from him. He then stared dumbly at what his hands had done. His mind locked up as his arms lifted a little more and Akari lower herself. He now held the empty shirt and Akari stood before him clad only in her panties.

Akari smiled at Ryoga and guided him into his room.

* * *

A puppy looked questioningly at the door to his master's room. There were some strange sounds coming from it. He looked to his mother hoping she could explain.

Shirokuro looked down at her son, uncertain what to do. She knew what those sounds were, and tried to think of what to say. She then shook her head at her son, he was still too young to know.

The puppy sighed and lay down. He hated being too young.

* * *

Shampoo in feline form hissed as she entered the Tendo home. Of course even after putting the duck into his cage and sneaking past Cologne, something had to go wrong and in this case it was rain. But that had never been a problem here. Hot water was easily accessible due to the demand for it.

Shampoo first went to the bathing room. After a few tries, the Amazon cat turned on the shower's hot water, seeing none already available. After two minutes, she yowled in frustration as the water never heated up. Failing to be discouraged, Shampoo let the shower run while she went to the kitchen. She hissed at the lack of any prepared water.

Akane, Shampoo was certain, was behind the lack of hot water. She prowled her way upstairs checking everywhere for any hot water. She entered Ranma's room and then tried to swear. Her beloved was a girl. She then noticed Akane asleep in the corner of the room and that both of Ranma's parents were also sleeping in the room.

The cat yowled angrily and left. No hot water, female Ranma, and too many potential meddlers didn't speak well for success. She'd have to try again later.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The End of Prologue.

I base characterizations primarily off the manga. While Azusa is clearly a overly cute kleptomaniac in the anime, in the manga she's only shown to have stolen two things: P-Chan, a cute animal, and a blanket with a cute bird embroidered on it, which happened to cover Mikado who Azusa was not happy with at the time. So, I'm playing around with Azusa's inclination to steal cute things.

One of the harshest punishments a Japanese mother can give her child is 'removing her love.' By saying "I don't love you anymore," a mother has basically grounded her child. The child would not be allowed to participate in any family function and sometimes the mother will barely recognize that the child exists. The emphasis on keeping your mother's love is strong and goes as far as if a man has to chose between obeying his mother or his wife, his mother will win every time even if the man does not agree with his mother.

Akane has used a variation of 'removing my love' punishment on Ranma when she said, 'We're no longer engaged.' Akane doesn't have the right to declare it void, only to transfer it to Nabiki or Kasumi if they are willing. Only the Tendo clan head, Saotome clan head, Genma and Soun have the right to end engagement.


	10. Furinkan A New Day

**Life of Chaos - Furinkan Part 1**

**Chapter 1 - A New Day**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

He woke up to find something large and warm nestled close to him. That was unusual, but it had happened before. This time was unique, however, since the warm body wasn't covered in fur or clothes, but was mostly bare skin. He wasn't wearing any clothes either, nor was he a piglet. He opened his eyes and saw a girl nestled against his chest. "Wah?!" He jerked away from her and fell off the bed.

The girl yawned, sat up, and stretched. "Good morning, Ryoga."

Ryoga couldn't stop blinking. She sat before him completely naked and unashamed. He could see everything and he wasn't fainting or bleeding out of the nose. He could remember some of last night, but nothing beyond the thought of, 'Why am I holding her shirt?' A lot happened after that, but he couldn't remember THINKING at any time between then and falling asleep. It had been like he was on auto-pilot but with her leading every step of the way.

"Something wrong?" his lover asked.

"No, n-nothing wrong." Ryoga couldn't think of why it would be wrong if she wasn't upset.

"Then why did you fall out of bed?" she questioned.

"I rolled over and fell?" Ryoga answered lamely.

"Oh." She then looked at the clocked. "Manure! We forgot to set the alarm. We're late!"

"Akari-chan, wait!" Ryoga called out as she grabbed his arm.

Akari pouted at her lover. "What is it?"

"I... ah... well... forget it." Ryoga sighed.

"You want to say something, dear. You can tell me. Is it about last night?" Akari questioned.

Ryoga scratched the back of his head. "Well, yes. I just don't know what to say. That was so sudden... Give me some time to sort my thoughts so I can say what I want. Okay?"

Akari nodded nervously. Did she move things forward too fast? She hope not.

* * *

Nabiki watched Ranma and Akane prepare for school. They were still nervous. Something was definitely up, and she would find out eventually. She always did, and made a profit selling what she discovered.

Nabiki couldn't help but notice Kasumi and Nodoka were uneasy. She suspected Kasumi was in on what was going on between Ranma and Akane, but apparently so was Nodoka. The more people who knew, the easier it was for someone to slip and reveal this new secret.

Sighing, Nabiki stood up and left for school. As much as she wanted to know what this secret was, she didn't know its worth or how much time would be involved in finding out. Better to go to school early and make some money through the proven routes now, and come up with plans to get that information out of Ranma and Akane at school or Kasumi and Nodoka after her classes ended.

* * *

Shampoo glared angrily. This simply wasn't working. Every attempt was coming up fruitless. There had to be a way to do this. She threw her hairbrush in disgust. She just couldn't get her hair to look as full as she wanted. Konatsu was going to die slowly for cutting her hair.

Shampoo eyed the ribbon a girl from Furinkan had given her. She picked it up and tied her hair into a pony-tail. She tested the look by throwing her hair around a little. The look was almost right. Shampoo then grabbed another ribbon and tied it at the bottom. She shook her head, and smiled slightly at the way her hair moved like a tail.

Shampoo preferred her hair to be long, but a pony-tail was kind of nice. It made her look a little older and had it's own cat-like qualities. She wished her beloved Ranma had never had the Nekoken training, cats were great and noble animals. She hoped Ranma would overcome his fear of them so that they could be together.

* * *

Tsubasa wasn't nervous about returning to school; he was scared shitless. However, when his mother was pissed, she looked like the grim reaper. If he skipped again, he would wish he were dead. At least she was happy that he was wearing a boy's uniform now.

"Kurenai." Little Ms. Hinako pouted at her student. "Do you have any excuse for missing the afternoon classes?"

Tsubasa looked at his teacher with wide eyes and pale complexion. When he shook his head, it was barely noticeable.

"You've been a very bad delinquent. Happo Go En Shatsu!" Ms. Hinako casually readjusted her clothes. "Wataru, see that he makes it to class."

Ayashi scowled. "Rumiko, this is all your fault."

Rumiko shrugged. "If you didn't want to be class-rep, you should have declined."

"What's today's bet?" Daisuke asked.

"Who will fall into the swimming pool, and how many times, before four o'clock this afternoon. Jumping in intentionally doesn't count, of course," Nabiki answered. "There is a new ongoing bet as well. Who will have sex first: Ranma, Ryoga or Mousse."

"What's the odds on Mousse's challenge?" Hiroshi inquired.

"Ranma five gets you seven, Ryoga five gets ten, Mousse five gets fifty."

"I'll put a hundred yen on Ryoga." Hiroshi placed his bet.

"Why the Lost Boy?" Daisuke asked.

Hiroshi smirked. "Better winnings and you know he's living with Akari alone."

"Point." Daisuke turned to Nabiki. "I'll go for two hundred yen on Ryoga and I want a bet slip for the pool."

Hiroshi sighed. "Why don't you just give her all your money and save yourself the hassle. You might try saving some of that money."

Daisuke grinned. "But think of all the money I could win."

* * *

Ryoga sighed again as he rode on Katsunishiki's back. He still couldn't figure out why he had done what he had done last night. He wished he had fainted or that his nose had gushed blood, but that wasn't the case. He had been more excited than he had ever felt before and lost all conscious thought instead. He had just followed his instincts and Akari's lead. Now they weren't virgins.

There was no point dwelling on what they had done. Ryoga wondered what they were going to do now. He knew Akari had always considered him her fiance, but he had only thought of her as his girlfriend. But last night changed things, Akari should at least be his fiancee, if not wife. Ryoga shuddered. It was too soon to think of that.

Akari sat in front of her lover as they rode her pet sumo-pig to school. She didn't like the way Ryoga kept sighing, or the shudder. Everything last night had been perfect, but now he was all depressed. Why would making love last night depress him? "Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked up. "Yes, Akari-chan?"

"Do you regret last night?" Akari asked.

"N-no. Not at all. W-why?" Ryoga stammered nervously.

"It just that you're so depressed. I thought you would be happy," Akari said.

Ryoga fidgeted. "I am happy, but I'm also scared."

"Scared?" Akari turned toward Ryoga.

"Well, yeah. Last night changes things. We aren't just dating now, we're l-lovers and you're my fiancee. I don't know how to deal with that. I don't know how to be a husband," Ryoga explained.

Akari's features softened. "Is that what's troubling you?"

Ryoga nodded.

Akari faced forward and snuggled against Ryoga. "I guess I understand. I've been afraid you didn't love me, that you didn't want me. Now there's no denying how you feel."

"Yep, no denying it," Ryoga nervously chirped. He did love her, didn't he? Maybe that was why he had sex with her.

Ryoga sighed. He couldn't let anyone know about this, since that would ruin her honor. After what they had shared, he couldn't do that to her. Nothing could make him, even if it did cost him the challenge.

The _challenge_?! Ryoga paled. Shit! If Akari finds out about that, she'd be devastated. She would think he only had sex with her to win. Akari running away from him with tears in her eyes flashed through his mind. No! She could never learn about the challenge. What we shared was beautiful. He should've never accepted the challenge. But, he couldn't back out with Ranma competing. It was all Ranma's fault. If he lost Akari because of this, he would kill him.

Ryoga looked down at his lover. How could he make sure she never... His thoughts were interrupted as Katsunishiki suddenly stopped at Furinkan's main gate.

"Unryu, I challenge you for Charlotte!" Azusa announced.

"Why should I accept? Ryoga is mine." Akari kissed the boy to emphasize her claim.

"He is not!" Azusa yelled cutely. "Charlotte belong to Azusa, and I won't let a violent maniac like you take him from me!"

Akari glared at the overly cute girl. "Ryoga was never yours to begin with."

"I don't care!" Azusa yelled. "I want my Charlotte!"

"Your 'Charlotte' isn't a virgin." Akari pressed her hand to her chest. "He's my lover."

Ryoga fell off the sumo-pig.

A fair number of students joined Ryoga on the ground in massive fall from surprise.

Once Azusa picked her jaw off the ground, she shouted, "That's a lie! Charlotte would never do that!"

Ryoga looked up at Akari. "Why did you tell that to the whole school?"

Akari giggled a little nervously. "Got carried away. Besides, I don't want her or anyone else getting any ideas about you."

Azusa growled like a bear cub and charged.

Akari noticed her coming and that she was wearing roller blades. Unryu signaled Katsunishiki to get ready.

Azusa launched into a kick and heard Akari call out, "Rush!" Before gaining much height, the pig rammed into the skater. She bounced and flopped down the sidewalk before crashing into the door.

Azusa dizzily looked up. "Oh, look at all the cute little piggies." She slumped to the ground.

Hiro flicked up Azusa's skirt to see what color panties she had on today. He frowned when he saw that she was wearing shorts under her dress.

"Mariko," Kodachi said simply.

"My pleasure," Mariko replied. She then enlightened Hiro on why not to be a pervert, through very painful means. Particularly since she was a bit upset that she hadn't gotten to place her bet.

Mariko noted that Akari did seem to be a relatively normal girl, once you took away the pig fetish. Such girls would not show public displays of affection for a mere boyfriend. If she had the courage to kiss Kuno in public, there would be little doubt that her virginity had ended. Unfortunately, Nabiki hadn't missed that either and stopped taking bets then.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen," Nabiki called out. "I will honor all bets when I can confirm that Ryoga is indeed the victor. Mousse..." She looked at the male Jokensuko warrior who seemed to be cursing in Chinese. "...obviously hasn't won. There is a chance Ranma beat Ryoga when he disappeared with Akane for a couple hours. Besides, I haven't verified that Ryoga has had sex with Akari. Once I am certain of the winner of that challenge, all bets will be paid."

Mousse's features lightened immensely when her heard what Nabiki said. Maybe Ranma had won. But even if he hadn't, spending a few hours alone with Akane would help to gain the same end, Shampoo no longer bound to marry Ranma. Once, Ranma has made his intentions clear, preferably after sleeping with Akane, Shampoo wouldn't have to marry Saotome. True, she would be dishonored, but there was no way she could avoid that- at least in a way to Mousse's liking. And with the end of Shampoo's 'marriage' to Saotome, she would be free to pursue a relationship with him.

Nabiki eyed Mousse critically. Figuring the entire challenge was not an attempt for the duck to prove he was better but to get Ranma to sleep with Akane. He probably didn't care if it was any girl except Shampoo. Clever, Nabiki mused. So the waterfowl does have a brain. Scary thing was she didn't know yet if it worked. Ranma and Akane were awfully nervous and doing the deed would explain it, as well as Kasumi's unusual behavior if she knew about it. Didn't know why Auntie Nodoka would be worried, she would be happy. Nabiki thought for a second. It wouldn't be because she's afraid Akane will get pregnant. Akane shouldn't have been fertile yesterday and Auntie probably would be delighted to be a grandmother. Nabiki shrugged. It's a working theory, might as well try it and see what I find.

Shampoo glared angrily. The placement wasn't right. A little to the left, a bit closer. There! The Jokensuko warrior launched herself from the tree, sword in hand.

Ukyou's eyes widen in shock as Shampoo flew out of the tree with a sword raised to kill.

Konatsu pulled something out of his school shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

Shampoo couldn't dodge in time. Her target had been talking to the stupid spatula girl and shouldn't have been able to detect her presence, but somehow he had. The thrown object struck her in the face and exploded. Being a water balloon, the warrior turned student was now a cat. The sword landed a foot shy of Shampoo's prey.

Konatsu calmly turned around and pulled the cat out of the wet clothes. "Please, Shampoo, I do not wish to fight you. I will gladly talk about any compensation you would like, but I'm afraid I'm not willing to pay with my life or do anything that would injure those I care about."

The cat clawed Konatsu's wrist and was promptly dropped.

Konatsu held his bleeding injury. "I beg you reconsider." He then joined Ukyou and they walked into the school.

"Konatsu, why don't you just defeat her," Ukyou suggested. "It would stop her from trying to kill you."

"But I have no intentions of marrying her," Konatsu explained.

Ukyou shrugged. "Neither does Ranchan, and he'll eventually find a way out. And when he does, you can use it too. Besides, what would you rather have: Shampoo trying to kill you or sleep with you?"

Was that a trick question? Konatsu wondered. He certainly didn't want to wake up to Shampoo, he wanted to see Ukyou's face every morning. If he defeated Shampoo, wouldn't her attempts to marry him hurt his chance to be with his beloved Ukyou?

"I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Raising Dawn of Furinkan High, once again impart the worthy challenge to you. Whoever defeats the glorious and fierce Tendo Akane or the maidenly wild flower that is the pig-tailed girl, shall win a date with the one you defeated!"

"I'd rather take out the Chinese babe with the pony-tail. I'd get more than a date from her!" a freshman replied loudly.

"He's nuts. That Tendo girl kicks like a mule, and that 'pig-tailed girl' is supposed to be better than she is," another boy retorted.

Another freshman nodded. "Yeah, I'd rather be in class than the infirmary."

The various male freshmen dispersed.

Sayuri blinked. "I think we should consider dipping into the freshman class for dates."

Yuka nodded. "They actually have intelligence."

"Hey!" Hiroshi and Daisuke shouted at the girls.

Kuno was undaunted by the lack of support for his cause. He had gotten used to that last year after his fellow comrades had fallen to the lies that Ranma and Akane were to be wed. He stood steadfast to his position at the front gate, waiting for when he would once again fight for his loves. He ignored his sister, Mariko and all other distractions.

The final bell rang to begin class and Kuno still stood his ground.

A block of the sidewalk lifted a few feet in front of Kuno. "Oh, Keiki. You should be in class, not out here loiterin'. Da big Kahuna no can allow that, especially from one a his own."

Kuno maintained his focus to the point that he didn't recognize his father existence. He stood resolute, waiting for his rival and his loves. Nothing else mattered to him.

The principal glared at his son and tossed a few pineapple bombs towards his son's feet. They exploded, Tatewaki was launched into the sky and he crash-landed into his classroom.

Ms. Hinako considered draining Kuno, but decided Principal Kuno's punishment was enough. She then frowned looking at the class. "Does anyone know where Saotome or Tendo are?"

The class shook their heads, giving the general consensus that no one had seen them.

* * *

The morning classes surprisingly passed with little incident.

Tsubasa was too scared to even look at Ukyou in fear of what Konatsu might do to him.

Konatsu wondered where his friends were, but wasn't too concerned. He kept an eye on Tsubasa to make sure he behaved himself.

Ukyou wasn't aware anybody existed in class. She couldn't take her eyes off the vacant chairs that were supposed to be filled.

Shampoo stared at the seat in front of her. Her beloved husband was supposed to be sitting there, but he wasn't. Worse she couldn't leave to go find him. Cologne had warned Shampoo to stay out of trouble, because if she were expelled she would have to go back to China. Furinkan seemed to prefer odd punishments, but she didn't want to risk being forced away from Ranma.

Mariko tried to flirt with Kuno, but was ignored even after he had awakened.

Kuno meditated on the absence of his loves and his rival. He came to many possible conclusions, but none that he could truly act on without raising Ms. Hinako's ire.

Mikado spent most of his time glaring at Kodachi, and she often glanced at him like he was a lowly insect. Sanzenin was thankful that his make-up covered up the various ink marks that he had received from Kodachi, Azusa, Hiroshi and Daisuke.

Ryoga agonized on how to keep the challenge that Mousse had made a secret from Akari.

Akari wished Ryoga wasn't so depressed. Did he have to worry about everything? Why couldn't he just be happy that they shared their love? She really wanted to know, so she could make him happy.

Azusa pouted. Her beloved Charlotte had... gotten dirty. He wasn't as cute. He had slept with a pig farmer. A statement like that should be an insult, not the literal truth. What was she to do now? Well, there was that cute boy sitting in the back row. Maybe he would be interested in a nice cute girl.

The rest of the class, more or less, behaved themselves and kept their mind on what the teacher said. Well, as much as any normal student, which wasn't really saying much.

Lunch arrived and most of Class 2-D swarmed Nabiki, eager for information on Akane and Ranma. They didn't like what they got, nothing.

Nabiki had known that both Ranma and Akane hadn't shown up at school yet. She couldn't figure it out. They had gotten ready for school and should have arrived with plenty of time to beat up Kuno. Attempts to call home had gotten her nothing, just her father saying Kasumi and Nodoka were out- probably shopping. Nabiki suspected that was false, but she couldn't figure out where they were except that Ranma and Akane were probably with them. The middle Tendo promised herself that she would find out what was going on as soon as she got home.

Ukyou sagged after finding out that Nabiki didn't have any information. She then went over to a tree and slumped under it. She picked at her lunch. She had wanted to eat with Ranma, but he was missing with Akane. Probably some bit of insanity struck after Nabiki left and she'd just get the story from Akane later. It was nothing to worry about, they'd be back soon enough.

* * *

School ended and half of Class 2-D migrated toward the Tendo home. A stunned Nabiki and a nervous Kasumi greeted them at the gate.

The students began to ask various questions about Ranma and Akane.

Kasumi cleared her voice, and the students went quiet. "My, so many of you want to know what happened to Ranma and Akane. Well, this morning they eloped. They'll be wandering around Japan for at least the next couple months as a honeymoon. Isn't that nice?"

From space a mighty and chorused shout of "WHAT?!" echoed despite the vacuum.

* * *

Author's Notes:

When I started writing this, I put in way too much Japanese. Now I find myself regretting pulling out some of it, namely honorifics. Before the issue was with saying 'Lady Kodachi' instead of 'Kodachi-sama,' not a big deal, or Nabiki's 'Kuno-baby' instead of 'Kuno-chan' which has more issues, but not entirely unreasonable. This chapter the lack of honorific use caused more issues, namely Akari had original said 'Ryoga-sama' during the entire prologue, but due to becoming lovers she dropped 'sama,' which to anyone who paid attention to her the day before something changed in their relationship as such Nabiki was to stop the betting pool then. To get roughly the same impact and keep the lack of honorifics, it was changed to Akari kissing him in front of the school. More issues crop up in the next chapter as with Ranma literally running off with Akane, it changed the dynamics of the relationships around him and thus changed some of the honorifics used.

Toward the beginning of his second year at Furinkan, in his fight with Ranma, Kuno gave his name as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Which was a new 'nickname,' considering Nabiki didn't even hear of it. (A nickname is supposed to be made up by the student's classmates.) He has used it only a few times since. It is now a new year, and it is possible that he would take a new name, thus Raising Dawn.


	11. To Chase or Not to Chase

**Life of Chaos**

**Furinkan Part 1 - Where In Japan Is Saotome Ranma?**

**Chapter 2 - To Chase or Not to Chase**

_By: Lord Archive_

Most characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

Kasumi cleared out her ears as the surprised chorus of 'WHAT?!' still rang loudly. She sighed. "Ranma and Akane eloped this morning and are on their honeymoon. They won't be back for some time."

The gathered Furinkan students could only stare in shock.

Kuno stepped forward. "You must be mistaken. The lovely Tendo Akane would never marry that fiend."

Kasumi shook her head. "I assure you, Akane and Ranma are married. I was one of the witnesses."

"It was forced. Tendo Akane was made to marry him against her will!" Kuno bellowed.

"Actually, eloping was Akane's idea. And Ranma agreed to go along with it by his own choice," Kasumi informed.

Kuno pointed at Kasumi. "You... must be lying... or daft... insane! My beACK!"

Soun stood over Kuno's body, the family's spear pressed against his throat. "What did you say about my darling daughter?" Soun demanded.

Kuno stared at the spear tip in fright. "I was just questioning her about the impossibility of Tendo Akane marrying the vile Saotome."

Soun glared. "My daughter, Akane, has married Ranma. My precious Kasumi would never lie. If she says Akane and Ranma are married and on their honeymoon, then that's what happened." The spear shook. "My little baby is married." He began to cry and hugged the panda that was standing behind him.

The Genma-panda patted his friend on the back, holding a sign reading, 'There, there. They'll be back.'

Mousse finally came out of his shock. "Shampoo is free? She's finally free. She doesn't have to marry Saotome anymore! Shampoo is free at last! FREE AT LAST!"

Shampoo pounded Mousse into the ground and then demanded, "Where did Ranma and kitchen destroyer go?"

Kasumi shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't leave any information like that."

Nabiki massaged her temples. "Let me guess. They up and decided yesterday to elope this morning and leave town completely, but have no clue as to where they would be going."

Kasumi giggled nervously. "That's about right."

"I'll deal with any business needs tomorrow." Nabiki waved at the group. "I need to lie down." She shambled off. "How could I not have known about this?"

Ukyou gripped her combat spatula and turned around and stomped off.

The other students wondered off one by one.

* * *

"Hello, Ukyou," Konatsu greeted while looking up from the grill as she entered. He tugged nervously at his new male traditional Okonomiyaki chef uniform.

Konatsu noted the determined look on her face as she stormed past the kitchen and up the stairs. He wanted to follow her and find out what's going on, but he had customers to serve and Ukyou would not forgive him if he abandoned the grill. His boss returned a moment later carrying a bag.

"Ukyou?" Konatsu asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going away for a few days," Ukyou snapped.

"What about school and Ucchan's?" Konatsu questioned, tightening his hold in case she tried to run away.

Ukyou paused. "Call the school and tell them I'm sick."

"But what if the vice-principal checks? If you're not here, it would violate your agreement," Konatsu noted.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Ukyou screamed. "Ranma and Akane just ELOPED. That jack ass has gone to god knows where with her AND DID'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME!" Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I can't let this go. I have to know why he left."

"Do you know where they are?" Konatsu questioned.

"No, I don't," Ukyou replied bitterly.

"Then how can you find them?" Konatsu pressed.

"I'll find that jack ass. He can't abandon me again." Ukyou clenched her fist.

Konatsu sighed, knowing that Ukyou wanted to chase him to the ends of the Earth. "Why don't you try to find out where they went first? You can go after them on a weekend, and I can tend the restaurant without running into problems with the school nor lose money and business hours." He placed his other hand on Ukyou's bag, ready to take it from her.

Ukyou nodded slowly, letting his words seep in. "Fine. I'll be back later."

Konatsu watched as she ran out the door. He wondered if she noticed he had even taken her bag, or her bandiler filled with throwing spatulas for that matter. He understood she was upset, and was amazed she had even listened to him.

Konatsu sighed demurely as he went back to working with his customers. He knew Ukyou loved Ranma in the way the he loved Ukyou. And if she had married and run off with Ranma, he would chase after her as well just to make sure she was safe and being well taken care of.

While Konatsu knew of jealousy through his girl's manga, he couldn't bring himself to feel that way toward Ranma. He knew Ranma didn't share Ukyou's feelings, at least not in the same way Ranma cared for Akane. Now the weird Tsubasa fellow, there was someone he could fell jealousy for. Fortunately, Ukyou disliked Tsubasa strongly so he didn't have much worries there.

"Excuse me, pal?" one of the male customers asked.

Konatsu shook his head out of his thought. "Is there something I can get you?"

"Yeah. Do you know what happened to that really cute waitress that worked here last week?" the customer questioned. "She had this really great body a guy can really get into, if you know what I mean."

Konatsu covered his mouth while giggling shyly and blushing. "No, sir. I'm afraid I don't," he lied.

The customer looked closely at Konatsu's face and then at his chest. A sickly pale look covered the customers features before rushing into the bathroom to retch.

Konatsu sighed. "Ukyou isn't going to like that."

* * *

Kodachi followed her brother into their spacious Japanese mansion.

Kuno strode straight for the phone, pulled out a phone book and started dialing.

Kodachi shook her head as her brother contacted a private investigator. She nearly laughed at the descriptions he gave for Ranma and Akane. She was pretty sure by the time he was done ranting, the private dick would 'take the case' but it would be more apt to say the detective would milk her brother for money and do nothing.

Kodachi wandered off as her brother called another investigator. He was bound to call everyone in the phone book.

An hour later Kuno frantically went through the house picking up various items.

"Going somewhere, brother dearest?" Kodachi questioned with no small amount of sarcasm in reference to their relation.

"Of course, the beauteous Akane, and no doubt the vivacious pig-tailed girl, have been swept away by the hideous Saotome and I shall hunt down and do away with that vile fiend once and for all," Kuno ranted.

"You will do away with him? I find that hard to believe," Kodachi replied haughtily.

"Do not mock me, sister. I shall smite that demon and free my loves! They shall lavish their attention on me as they've always wished." Kuno laughed nobly at the thought.

Kodachi scowled at the deranged laughter of her brother. She fully believed that he was imagining both girls staring at him fondly in scantily clad clothes. She shook her head. "Do as you wish. Just don't expect a warm welcome when you drag your defeated tail across the threshold."

"I fully intend to not return until I am victorious!" Kuno announced.

"So, you're not coming back?" Kodachi smirked. "It'll be so nice to have this house all to myself."

"And why aren't you chasing after you're 'beloved Ranma?'" Kuno glared.

"I know a lost cost when I've seen it. Farewell, brother dearest. I wish I could say it was nice to know you." Kodachi waved him off as she departed to her half of the mansion.

* * *

Kasumi frowned when she saw Nabiki dialing on the phone, grinning like the cat who caught the mouse.

"Hello, Nerima Investigators?" Nabiki questioned into the phone. "Yes, this is Tendo Nabiki, and I was wondering if anyone has contacted you over two missing people?"

Kasumi's frown deepened.

Nabiki sighed. "Yes, I know you can't divulge clients information. I'm not asking about who wants them found, but the two who you've might have been hired to find."

Kasumi debated if she should step in and stop Nabiki.

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. The two people I'm calling about are Saotome Ranma and his new wife, Saotome Akane- my sister and formerly of the Tendo clan. Now, on the chance someone has hired you to find them... don't."

Kasumi blinked.

"My sister and my new brother-in-law have to deal with a few... eccentric people that don't know when to stop chasing after someone they can't have. It got to the point for them they eloped and ran away from town because of them. If you assist in finding Ranma and Akane, my family and the Saotome family will sue you for mental health damages and invasion of privacy," Nabiki explained.

Nabiki frowned and waved at Kasumi to come over.

Kasumi blushed in shame for being caught.

Nabiki pulled the phone away from her head and held it out. "I need you to confirm what I've said."

Kasumi nodded and took the phone. "Hello? Yes... um, I'm Tendo Kasumi. I was one of the witnesses for the marriage. No, we don't want to know where they are, they need to get away and find themselves. I understand, thank you."

Kasumi smiled as she hung up the phone. "He won't investigate where Ranma and Akane are, but he also said he'll be keeping the money he was paid to find them."

Nabiki shrugged. "Kuno's loss."

Kasumi nodded. "This is a very good thing you're doing."

"I'm just making sure that Ranma and Akane won't be coming back until I'm in college. I don't want their insanity causing me to do badly on the college placement tests," Nabiki defended.

"Whatever you say," Kasumi replied with a hint of disbelief.

"Now we've got a few more investigators to go. Want to help?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course." Kasumi smiled brightly.

* * *

Silence.

That was how one had to refer to the Furinkan grounds the third day of the new school year... unnatural silence.

The sumo-pig in the back field did not grunt.

Taro slept quietly as his teacher droned on.

Nabiki stared off into space still trying to figure out how she possible could not have known that her little sister had decided to elope with Ranma until after she had left town completely.

Kuno's rants and pledges of love went unheard, if anyone ever bothered to listen, since he wasn't even in school.

In the classroom that was supposed to house the now newlywed Saotome Ranma and Akane no one dared to even make a sound in fear of upsetting the martial artist of ridiculous skills even more. Even Ms. Hinako was afraid to set off the live grenade that was her students.

The students who did not care who Ranma or Akane ended up with prayed that the response would go quietly.

* * *

Lunch had begun and Ukyou could not take being around anyone. She went to the roof to escape. She scowled recognizing a figure that had beaten her there.

"Do you want something?" Kodachi questioned.

"Just some fresh air," Ukyou growled.

After a moment of silence, Kodachi asked, "Why aren't you out searching for him?"

"Why aren't you?" Ukyou shot back.

Kodachi rolled her eyes. "I asked first, so it is only polite that you answer first."

"Well, unlike some people..." Ukyou sneered. "...I have to work for a living. I can't afford to chase after Ranma."

Kodachi looked over. "Ranma? Not Ranchan?"

Ukyou clenched her fist. "Until I have a chance to find out why he ran off on me again, I can't call him that."

Kodachi nodded. "I see."

"So why aren't you tearing up everything in search for your 'beloved Ranma,'" Ukyou mocked.

"Because unlike SOME people I knew Ranma didn't love me. I continued to chase him hoping he would change his mind." Kodachi lost her air of confidence and sighed. "But I spent the entire first day watching him with Tendo and knew she was winning. I just didn't think she was this far ahead." She scowled angrily. "What did he see in that vile wench?"

Ukyou glared. "I have NO clue. She's friendly to anyone, but she has an angry streak kilometers wide. She can't cook, sew, or swim. As a girl, she's hopeless. Why did he marry her?"

"Of that, I can only see two reasons since their parents had nothing to do with this one. First, that he got fed up with us fighting over him so he just picked one of us to marry." Kodachi looked up into the sky. "Which I doubt that is the case. He seems to enjoy the attention and the fighting."

Ukyou nodded. "He was born to fight. It's all he knows."

Kodachi sighed again. "The second reason is for love, as blind as a bat it may be in this case."

"They hated each other. They argued all the time. She doesn't understand him at all! How could he possibly love her?" Ukyou nearly yelled in anger.

"Tell me how many arguments did you see that were solely caused by them?" Kodachi asked.

Ukyou blinked. "Quite a few. Usually because he insulted her for one thing or another."

Kodachi shrugged. "I'm not sure if he does truly insult off-handedly. He's a very honest, if crude, person. He's not afraid to straight out say what he's feeling to someone. I admired that since too many people hold in what they feel inside."

"You certainly believed in letting everyone know what you were feeling," Ukyou commented.

Kodachi turned and began to walk away. "Was I being honest or was I deceiving with the illusion of being emotionally unrestricted?"

* * *

"Sha-" Mousse was interrupted by being punched into the wall.

"She's warmin' up to you," Hiroshi commented. "You actually got a syllable off."

Mousse smiled at that.

"Where ninja-boy go?" Shampoo questioned irritably.

Daisuke shrugged. "I believe he left to open Ucchan's again."

"So, he's with Spatula-girl?" Shampoo clenched her fist. If he had left school grounds she couldn't go after him until school ended. However, then she had to go back to the Neko Hanten or her great-grandmother would put her in a world of hurt.

Hiroshi and Daisuke learned more than enough about how to recognize an extremely pissed off martial artist, particularly of the female gender. They backed away carefully to someone who was hopefully safer.

"Hiya, Ryoga," Hiroshi greeted.

Ryoga blinked, trying to remember who this guy was. Probably one of Ranma's friends, he concluded. "Ah, hi."

"What's with the long face? After gettin' laid, I'd thought you'd be happy," Hiroshi commented.

Daisuke smirked. "Unless Akari still doesn't know about the challenge and he's worried about her finding out."

Ryoga seemed to shirk in his seat, before exploding into a bark of, "Don't talk about that!"

Daisuke was a good two meters farther away from the walking tank. "Whatever you say, man."

Ryoga slumped in his seat. "What am I going to do?" If Akari found out about Mousse's challenge, he was a dead man. He'd be roasted like a pig. An image formed in his head of his lover doing just that to him, and he wasn't even 'P-Chan.'

"Oh, Ryoga, I've brought our lunch," Akari called out returning to the classroom with lunches from the cafeteria.

Ryoga screamed incoherently and ran through the outside wall. Being on the second floor apparently didn't register much as he kept on running.

Akari looked at the sandwiches she had gotten. "I didn't think he was THAT against eating ham."

Hiroshi and Daisuke sweated nervously and laughed nervously.

* * *

"Did fem-boy run off because I'm living in town now?" Taro questioned.

Nabiki looked up at the muscular Chinese martial artist who was one of the few people Ranma could not defeat without a lot of help or dumb luck. She wonder if Taro beat Saotome in the ego department as well. With a smirk, Nabiki replied, "Actually, I don't think you registered in Ranma and Akane's decision to leave at all."

"Oh, really?" Taro remarked, disbelievingly.

Nabiki waved him off. "They left because all of Ranma's suitors ended up being in the same class. If they had stayed her, Akane you'd have gone insane in a few weeks, dragging Ranma along with her. After all, if he had decided to run away from you, which he never would, why did he marry my sister before leaving?"

"To appease their idiot fathers and get money from them," Taro replied.

Nabiki almost laughed. "That certainly would be one way for them to do it, but Kasumi and Auntie Saotome are the ones who controls the money. I'm sure Ranma wouldn't have to get married just to get their help." Well, Kasumi wouldn't force the issue anyway. "And Auntie wouldn't abide by Ranma doing something so unmanly as running from someone he's defeated."

"Bah," Taro scoffed. "Ranma is a little girl, and his 'wins' were luck, nothing more."

"Whatever you say," Nabiki replied with a sarcastic tone.

Taro growled and turned away from her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally some damage that can't be overlooks, a Ryoga shaped door on the second floor.

Unused future scene:

* * *

Kasumi looked uncertain. "Auntie, I have a question."

"What is it?" Nodoka wondered.

Kasumi twiddled her fingers. "Now that Ranma and Akane are married, I was thinking it was time I looked for a husband."

Nodoka smiled at her. "I think it's long past due for that. Have any prospects?"

"Currently... no." Kasumi sighed. "That's why I was thinking that since Father now owns the Saotome home, maybe I should live there."

Nodoka's mouth was slightly agape. "Whatever for?"

"Well, I was hoping that in the process of finding a husband, I'd also find myself. I've been doing so much for my family, I thought it was time to do something for myself." Kasumi looked at the woman guiltily. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

Nodoka shook her head and laughed slightly. "Heavens no, dear. That is a great idea. You should start living on your own for yourself. I can take care of your father and Nabiki."

"If it's too much of a burden..." Kasumi trailed off.

Nodoka waved the young woman off. "It won't be any trouble. It'll give me something to do besides wait for Ranma and Akane to return. We'll talk to your father about leaving tonight."

Kasumi looked down at her hands. "Maybe we should wait until after he's recovered from finding out about Ranma and Akane."

Nodoka blinked then nodded. Soun was a bit over-emotional. It would be better to wait a little while after he's dealt with the shock of his youngest daughter eloping and running away from home.

* * *

Life of Chaos Furinkan had very little developed after this point. The main points of issue that were coming up were:

Konatsu becoming the new Ranma with suitors since Ryoga slept with Akari, Azusa will focus on him, he will end up defeating Shampoo who then has to 'pursue' him which she doesn't want to, and of course his feelings for Ukyou.

Akari finding herself with the Hibiki lack of direction sense curse as her first symptom of morning sickness as she becomes pregnant. (It's a long Lord Archive fict, someone was going to end up pregnant.) Akari, as heir to a productive pig farm, had her future set for her and starting a family at seventeen or twenty-seven has little difference on her ability to raise children beyond the maturity of herself and Ryoga.

Various failed attempts to find Ranma and Akane.

Up Next:  
Life of Chaos Journey  
Ranma and Akane's decision to leave and the start of their new adventures together.


	12. Journey Forging a New Path

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1 - Forging A New Path**

**Life of Chaos - Journey Part 1**

_By: Lord Archive_

Most characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Ranma blinked. This wasn't how he expected to be greeted upon entering the dojo. He expected that Akane would ignore him, yell at him for being a perverted jerk, inform him of the latest threat, or something like that. Well, he couldn't rule out the perverted jerk one, but for some reason he doubted that was it. "Enough of what?"

"Everything!" Akane screeched. "The fiancees, the pointless fighting, girls fighting over you, the chaos, girls flirting with you and every other damned thing that happened today."

Ranma held his hands up defenselessly. "Calm down. There ain't much we can do about that stuff. They aren't going away. Besides, things will settle down in a few days."

"Settle down?!" Akane's fists clenched. "Sure they'll calm down, maybe even for a week or two, and then something happens to stir it all back up again."

Ranma shook his head. "You're exaggerating."

"I AM NOT!" Akane seethed. "When was there ANY time last year that we knew any peace? When wasn't there a week someone hatched some plot to win your heart or some bizarre incident happen?"

Ranma's brow crinkled in thought. "Um, well... What do you suggest we do, Akane? We can't just run away from here."

"Why not?" Akane asked flatly.

Ranma looked blankly at his fiancee. "Ah, because, um, well, we just can't."

"Give me one good reason?" Akane's eyes stared through him.

"Um, we don't got the money to do that," Ranma offered.

Akane extended one finger. "We can go to our parents and get the money. You know they'd give it to us." She extended another one. "If they don't give us enough, you know how to live off the road with no money, and can help me do that same."

"Come on, Akane. It's not that bad here. Why do you want to leave?" Ranma questioned.

"Where to start?" Akane asked rhetorically. "Do you know what fight Shampoo was referring to when she asked you to wish her luck?"

Ranma shrugged. "Yeah."

Akane's eyes flatten into a deadly gaze. "And you don't care?!"

Ranma scratched his head. "Should I? Sure, if she had won, it would've caused some problems."

"Caused problems?!" Akane's eyes went wide. "Wait a second, IF SHE HAD WON? You mean someone else... WON?"

Ranma stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. "Actually, neither of them did. Konatsu dumped Shampoo into a pool and declared it a draw to make sure he doesn't have to marry her."

"What are you talking about?!" Akane yelled.

Ranma blinked. "Shampoo's fight with Konatsu."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Why would they fight?"

"'Cause he cut her hair," Ranma replied simply.

Akane walked over to a wall and punched it. "I don't think that's the fight she was 'wishing luck for.'"

Ranma was starting to worry. "What do you mean?"

"I think she wants more than luck to help YOU win your little challenge with Ryoga and Mousse," Akane growled.

"C-challenge? What challenge?" Ranma gulped nervously.

Akane turned toward her fiance with a look that would freeze water. "The one to see who'd score first. Who were you planning on attempting to win with, anyway?"

Ranma edged backwards. "Um, it was all Mousse's idea. He got me upset and made that challenge. I, ah, wasn't thinking straight when I agreed. I don't plan to follow through with it."

Akane's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Ranma waved his hands defensively. "I have NO desire to have sex with an uncute girl like you or anyone else for that matter."

Akane screamed in rage and launched a kick at the wall taking out part it. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!"

"A-Akane, calm down, please." Ranma froze at the door. Her angry glare told him he'd wish he were dead if he ran.

Akane's fists opened and closed several times. "You do realize Shampoo is planning on paying you a visit tonight to help you win."

Ranma hadn't but he nodded anyway.

"What do you intend to do about that?" Akane asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Ah, um, sleep as a girl, and reject her when she wakes me up?" Ranma meant it to be a firm statement, but it sounded like he was asking for his fiancee's approval.

Akane nodded firmly. She had better keep an eye on him to make sure. She turned away from him. "How many fights were there today?"

"Um, you verses the twins, Akari and Azusa, Kumon and Dan, and Konatsu against Shampoo." Ranma looked at his outstretched fingers. "Four."

"What about the girls' gym class, Mousse verses Kuno or the pervert horde against me? That's at least seven fights, Ranma, SEVEN! That was just today. We're suppose to be going to school, not a free-style martial arts tournament," Akane complained.

"But, Akane..." Ranma tried to interrupt.

"What about all those girls hounding you?" Akane folded her arms. "There has been so much crap going on about your relationships that some of the girls think you're available. Can't forget the freshmen who don't know better."

Ranma's shoulders slumped.

"Then there's all the other craziness going on! Konatsu scaring Tsubasa. Taro doing a kata in the swimming pool. Shampoo's haircut. The fact too much shit happened to even have a math class. Ms. Hinako losing her shirt. One of our teachers going AWOL. And you know Kodachi is planning something; why else would she practically ignore you?" Akane listed.

Ranma bowed his head. "Akane..."

Akane wheeled towards him. Her eyes brimming with tears and yet were set with determination. "I can accept some chaos and insanity. I know you attract it, and I'll have to deal with that. But... but Furinkan is way too much. I don't want to go another day dealing with that level of weirdness or having to watch my fiance being hounded by half the school for a date! I can't take it, Ranma. I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow, with or without you. Please... please come with me."

"I, ah, okay." Ranma let out a long breath. "We'll leave, but Akane what are we going to do about girls that we meet? I mean, they're going to flirt with me."

Akane suddenly found her feet very interesting. "They'll stop flirting once they know you're married."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked. "Akane, we aren't married."

Akane's face turned beet red. "Not yet, but if we elope before leaving..."

Ranma's legs gave out and he fell on his ass. "WHAT?!"

"Well..." Akane fidgeted. "If we're married, they'd have to stop flirting with you."

"Akane, that would only work if they know of it," Ranma pointed out.

Akane nodded. "Which you would tell them if they start flirting."

"You know that won't stop all the girls," Ranma retorted.

"It should." Akane stood firmly.

Ranma shook his head. "There's no reason we have to get married."

Akane nodded. "No reason we HAVE to, but I, ah, well... want to."

"Why?" Ranma asked wide-eyed.

Akane blushed. "Because you love me."

Ranma hoped to his feet. "I never said that."

"You might not have, but there is no way you can tell me you don't love me after what you did at Jusendo," Akane retorted.

Ranma's legs wobbled. "B-but... Akane, why do you want to marry me?"

"I already told you," Akane replied.

"No, you told me why _I_ might want to marry you. Why do _you_ want to marry me?" Ranma demanded.

Akane paused for a moment. Her hands clenched. She knew she had to give him a good reason or he wouldn't go through with it. There was only one she could come up with. Why couldn't she just say it, even when she knew it to be true? She wanted to say, but part of her made her think she would be losing something if she did. But losing Ranma to someone else wasn't something she wanted to risk and she didn't want to lose her chance to make him hers forever. Akane looked at Ranma with firm determination. "I want to marry you because _I_ love you."

Ranma fell to the ground. "Y-you what?"

"I love you." Akane was amazed how much easier it was to say the second time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ranma asked not believing his own voice.

Akane nodded. "Yes, Ranma. This is what I want."

"Do you have any idea of how we go about this or where we're going?" Ranma questioned.

Akane's smile lit up the room. "I have a few ideas, but you have more experience at this."

* * *

Soun carefully placed his shogi piece. "It's been quiet in the dojo for a while now. Think they're done with their argument yet?"

'Maybe.' The panda held up a sign. 'Better to wait. Less hazardous.'

"Quite true, Saotome-kun. I do believe it's my turn."

'Didn't you just move a piece?' the panda's sign questioned.

Soun looked at the board. "I don't think so."

Nodoka shook her head. She hoped nothing had happened to interfere in her son's relationship with Akane. The girl had been quite willing to marry Ranma, but she had to wonder if that was still the case considering how upset Akane had been right after school.

Ranma scuffed his way into the main room, looking like a beat dog. While he showed no signs of being hit, Soun and Genma assumed Akane had struck him at least a couple times. Ranma plopped against the far wall from the room's entrance. He muttered something, balled his fist, and slammed it against the wall.

* * *

Akane stood in the hall and gulped hearing the thump. That was Ranma's signal that it was safe to talk to Kasumi. She tried to calm her nerves as she entered the kitchen.

Kasumi smiled at her younger sister. Noticing her nervousness, she thought of a probable reason as to why. "Akane, do you want to help cook as a way to make up with Ranma?"

Akane briefly considered taking Kasumi up on the offer. But she remembered how often she had botched the attempt. If she tried to cook now and messed it up, there was no way Ranma would elope with her tomorrow. The idea of losing Ranma over a plate of food had gripped her in fear. "Me cook? Are you out of you're mind?!"

"Akane!" Kasumi gasped at her outburst.

The youngest Tendo shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry. I'm really nervous about something. I'd like to talk to you about it."

Kasumi stared at her little sister in growing shock. Fight with Ranma... nervous... refuses to cook... "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Akane kissed the floor as she fell. "What?! No! I've never even been with him! How could you think that?!"

"Well, it just that you're acting strange and I thought that maybe... Silly me." Kasumi sighed in relief.

"Right, anyway..." Akane was interrupted by the sound of two strong thumps against the outside wall. "I... I'll tell you later."

"Is everything all right in here?" Soun asked from the door.

"Oh, everything is find. Kasumi is letting me help cook." Akane smiled at her father. If he noticed her lips quiver he didn't show it.

"C-cook? Ah... um... are you sure that's wise so soon after a fight with Ranma?" Soun questioned.

Kasumi looked confused, but decided to go along with Akane. She seemed to have something to say that she didn't want their father to know about. "I thought it'd be a good idea to teach her something simple to make. It would help Ranma and Akane to make up."

"But if she messes it up?" Soun was on the verge of tears.

Akane glared at her father. "I'll taste it before serving it, Daddy. If I can't eat it, we'll throw it out."

"Really? Then by all means." Soun started to cry tears of joy. She's finally learning.

Kasumi looked over at Akane. "Do you want the lesson?"

Ranma stood at the outside window. "Akane, I'd suggest you take it. If for no other reason than to keep our fathers away from you talking to Kasumi and give me a chance to talk to Mom. Besides, you need the lesson."

Akane had to reminder herself not to hurt the man she planned to marry tomorrow despite that she hated having her cooking ridiculed even if she could, very grudgingly, admit that it was sometimes bad. "Who's going to watch out for them eavesdropping while you talk?"

Ranma frowned. "I have an idea." He then jumped on top of the roof and then down to the yard next to the koi pond. He hoped his mother didn't kill him before he could explain anything.

"Ranma, is there something I can help you with?" Nodoka asked, pulling down one of Nabiki's shirts off the clothesline.

"Um, yeah, well, you see..." Ranma fidgeted.

"Does this have anything to do with your fight with Akane?" Nodoka prompted.

Ranma shook his head. "Not really. I wanted to go to Akane to talk about this since you've put so much importance on being manly, but I've got to know something. But I can't go to Akane 'cause she's still upset at me." His checks were blazing red.

"It has something to do with your curse?" Nodoka questioned.

Ranma nodded.

Nodoka's hands nervously twitched. "Well, if it's your curse, you can't really control it, can you?"

"R-right. You see, I've, well, been b-b-bleeding..." Ranma couldn't believe how much his cheeks were burning.

Nodoka dropped the shirt and her eyes bulged out of her sockets. "You've been menstruating?!"

Soun and Genma fell off the porch.

'Bar?' the panda asked.

"Bar," Soun confirmed.

The two fathers were gone before the shogi board, which they had knocked over, hit the ground.

Ranma let out a long sigh. "Well, y-yes... but that's not what I want to talk to you about. I just didn't want Pop or Mr. Tendo to listen in."

"H-how long have you been..." Nodoka trailed off.

"About a month after I got the curse. Kasumi helped me a lot," Ranma replied.

Nodoka's head swam with the notion that her son has had periods. It sounded so unmanly, but the curse wasn't something he could control. She clamped down on her thoughts and shelved that information deep into her mind, hopefully to never see the light of day. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ranma gulped. He wondered where the momentary courage to let his mother know about his somewhat monthly visits had gone. He could use all he could muster to tell his mother that he was leaving her again. "Well, it's about what me and Akane, well, fought over. You see, um, well, Akane wants to leave. She doesn't want to stay here with all the girls chasing after me."

"Akane is leaving you?" Nodoka frowned.

Ranma shook his head. "She wants me to go with her, and well, I agreed. But we need money to start off with."

"Y-you're leaving me... with Akane." Nodoka's legs shook. The last time Ranma left it had been for ten years. How long would it be this time?

"Y-yeah. It'll only be for a few months to a couple years." Ranma shrugged. "At worst after college, if we go to college that is."

Six years. Ranma might be leaving her again for up to six years. He would be twenty-three then. To have a twenty-three year old son and to have only been a part of his life for less than five years; she didn't want that. She didn't want to lose him again. "Do you have to go?"

"Mom, Akane made it clear how she felt about school. And she's right that it was insane. Coming from me, that says a lot. I might be able to convince her to try staying a bit longer, but another day remotely like today and she will leave, with or without me," Ranma told her.

"Maybe Akane should go for a few weeks. You know, as a vacation, so she could better handle bad days," Nodoka suggested.

Ranma shook his head. "I doubt that would work."

"Ranma..." A tear streaked down Nodoka's cheek. Ranma was a man and could decide his own future. She knew there were a lot of problems for him here, but she didn't want to lose him again. Maybe if she made a large, but reasonable, demand they might delay going away. "If you leave with Akane, you will marry her first."

Ranma slouched. He had hoped to talk Akane out of that later tonight, but it'd be harder if his mother was also pushing for it. "Yeah, we already planned to do that."

Nodoka took Ranma into a fierce hug, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, I'll miss you so much! You will write every week or call, won't you?"

"I'll try," Ranma failed to fully promise.

"I'll have to make sure Akane reminds you." Nodoka sniffed while pulling back from her son to get a good look at him. "I love you, son. Please don't be gone too long and come back safe."

Ranma nodded. "I will, and we aren't leaving until tomorrow."

* * *

Akane's tongue curled over her upper lip. The knife in her hand slowly lowering into the carrot making another, somewhat, evenly cut piece.

Kasumi would comment that Akane didn't have to be that careful, but past experiences with her little sister's cooking told her otherwise. "Now, Akane, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Akane gulped while the knife was pressed deeply into the cutting board. "It's, um, well, Ranma and I are eloping tomorrow and we're going to wander around Japan for a couple years as our honeymoon. But in order to do that, we need some money to get started."

Kasumi blinked a few times and then Akane had to catch her as she fainted.

"Are you okay?" Akane's voice shook nervously.

"Akane?" Kasumi stared at her little sister in shock. She wondered if Akane was joking, if Nabiki had said anything remotely like that, she'd know it was a joke. "Are you really going to elope with Ranma and leave us?"

Akane nodded.

"Why?" Kasumi wondered.

Akane began to cut the carrot into another piece. "I can't take being here any longer. All those girls chasing after Ranma are driving me crazy. They either ignore that I'm his fiancee or they attack me to get me out of the way. Not to mention all the insanity."

"Are you sure? What about school? How will you survive? What are you going to do?" Kasumi questioned.

Akane sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. We'll transfer to the local schools and work at odd jobs to pay our bills."

"You just can't leave all of us. What about Father, Nabiki, me, your friends, and everybody else?" Kasumi reminded.

Tears started to form in Akane's eyes. "I'll miss all of you, but I can't stay. You have no idea how hard today was for me. Watching Ranma being surrounded by girls. Shampoo shamelessly flirting with him. Got into trouble for keeping Ranma awake. Fought with Double Trouble. My gym teacher is a certified nut-case who attacked me. And that just what has happened to me. I can't begin to go on about what happened in class!"

"Just take a few days. I'm sure you'll find that it's not so bad," Kasumi offered.

Akane shook her head. "No. I can't stay. I'm leaving and I want you to be there to witness my wedding. Please don't make me shut you out. I want to be able to contact you and tell you how I'm doing and find out from you how things are going on here."

Kasumi looked down at her stubborn sister. She didn't know how to talk her baby sister out of this. Tears tumbled down her cheeks. "Oh, Akane... If you have to go, I can't stop you. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"I'm really going to miss you." Akane hugged her sister.

Kasumi returned the embrace. "I'll miss you, too. Don't be gone too long."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, Akane's last straw was placed in prologue chapter 8 and now we have seen the result. She has gotten Ranma to agree to leave with her. This was where things took a left and a right turn at Albuquerque. LoC - Journey was to follow Ranma and Akane's adventures away from home, while LoC - Furinkan followed the Nerima crew as they continue on without Ranma and Akane.

In case you wanted to know, this was my answer to the fanfict cliche 'Ranma gets fed up and leaves.' While one can make an argument about anime Ranma splitting town, Ranma from the manga series wouldn't leave since he has worked to maintained the status quo and seems to enjoy it to a degree. He has even gone out of his way to keep some of the more insane parts of his life. However, Akane is a different matter- she has been shown to get stressed out from some of the insanity and has attempted to gain control of the chaos around her. If the stress from her daily life got too bad, like it had in the prologue, then not even having family support would be enough to keep her from leaving. Besides, Akane hasn't recovered emotionally from her failed wedding that happened only the week before.

Not counting the Konatsu/Ranma sparring match, there were technically eight fights. One of the first fights was the twins verses Katsunishiki. Some incidences may be considered fighting by some and would raise the total number.


	13. Endings And Beginnings

**Life of Chaos**

**Chapter 2 - Endings And Beginnings**

**Journey Part 1 - New Beginnings**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

"Ranma, what are you doing up here?" Akane asked.

"Avoiding Nabiki, same as you," Ranma replied with a nervous grin. "You should train more. You shouldn't have to use the balcony to jump up to the roof."

Akane pouted. "Well, we can fix that, can't we?"

Ranma nodded. "Are you sure about going?"

"Of course, I'm sure." Akane scowled. "Don't try to talk your way out of it."

Ranma looked away. "You already convinced me about that."

"What about what happens before we leave?" Akane asked nervously.

Ranma frowned. "Mom insists that we do that, too."

Akane sat next to her fiance. "Ranma, do you want to?"

"To what?" Ranma wondered.

Akane glared at him. "Do you want to do what happens before we leave?" Now that a pair of unwanted ears were at the house, namely Nabiki's, they made it a point to avoid certain words that would give away too much information. At least Soun and Genma were still at the bar.

Ranma sighed. "I'd rather wait. I think we're too young."

Akane looked put-upon. "Ranma, your Mom had you when she was younger than I am now."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, and think how much she regrets it. Married to Pop and thanks to him she hardly even knows me."

Akane pouted. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example. But I think we can manage."

"We're making a rather big risk on something you _think_ we can do?" Ranma asked in incredulously.

"No!" Akane shook her head violently. "I'm positive we can do it."

"Whatever," Ranma grumbled. "Are you sure we need to do that though? Couldn't we wait until after the trip is over or something?"

"It will make things easier to deal with. Girls won't flirt with you if they know you're married. Besides, it gives everybody here time to get used to us being married before we ever see them. Hopefully, when we come back, they'll only be a little upset that we left but happier that we returned," Akane hoped.

"I _really_ doubt that." Ranma whapped her lightly on the hand. "You mentioned the m-word."

Akane reflexively pulled her hand closer to herself. She then glanced around to make sure no one was spying on them. "Sorry. But I know they'll be upset no matter what we do. I'd rather leave and be with you than wait and worry about someone trying to seduce you or get me out of the way. There is no easy solution to this."

Ranma nodded. "You got that right. Probably should stop talkin' about it, Nabiki is probably searching for us by now."

Akane moved closer to Ranma and both sat there silently for a while. Their minds were too preoccupied by the 'forbidden' subject of what they planned to do for them to think of something else to talk about. Twice they jumped off the roof and waited when Nabiki searched for them there. Once she left they immediately returned to where they had been sitting. They entered the house and prepared for bed when it began to rain.

* * *

"Akane?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

The youngest Tendo whirled around, hid a wrench behind her back, and looked at her eldest sister as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Kasumi pouted. "What are you doing?"

Akane gazed sheepishly at the ground. "Know how insane I said today was? This prevents the last of it."

"How will turning off the hot water help?" Kasumi wondered.

Akane fidgeted. "Well, I found out that Shampoo plans to visit Ranma and have her way with him. I'm shutting off the hot water to make sure she can't."

"Why would no hot water stop her?" Kasumi questioned.

"Well, the rain for one, and I already got Ranma to promise he'll sleep as a girl tonight," Akane pointed out.

"Oh." Kasumi looked carefully at her sister. "You're going to sleep in his room tonight to make sure anyway?"

Akane nodded.

Kasumi almost commented that it would not be appropriate, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. Besides, Akane was going to marry Ranma tomorrow. Not to mention that Genma and Nodoka would be sleeping there as well. "Well, goodnight. Do try to get some sleep."

* * *

Ranma was on edge. Too many things were happening too fast. By this time tomorrow he'd be married and sleeping somewhere far from here. Trying to get any sleep would be hard enough. Add Akane being in the same room was too much. He really wanted to sleep, tomorrow would be very busy and he'd need every ounce of sleep he could get.

But was he ready to be married? It would've been one thing if they were staying here, since they would have others to rely on. But Akane did not want to be here. She wanted to get as far away from her troubles as she could get. Ranma knew that was hopeless. Those troubles would eventually catch up and be much worse than before. He didn't know how to explain that to Akane. He hoped he was wrong and that when his suitor problems returned, they wouldn't be nearly as bad. Unfortunately, past experiences had proved otherwise.

Then again, those problems had been getting worse with them there. Things weren't calming down. Maybe the lack of his and Akane's presence would help make things easier to handle when they returned. Probably not, but one could hope.

Ranma turned over, trying to get more comfortable. There was still the issue of being married. He didn't have a clue what it meant to be a husband. As far as he was concerned, his parents weren't truly married. His mother barely tolerated his father, not to mention that his father spent twelve years away from home. He wondered why they haven't gotten a divorce, because he was certain his parent's relationship wasn't what it was like to be married. Ranma couldn't imagine being away from Akane for a month, and yet the twelve year separation spoke of many things, but none of it was his father's love for his mother.

Could Ranma be a good husband with Genma as an example? Well, maybe for what not to do. He would just have to figure things out on his own. Take things as they happen and adapt. That was how he had learned to deal with things, and it had worked most of the time. Ranma hoped he could be a good husband for Akane, she deserved that much.

Akane watched Ranma from the corner of the room as he lay in bed. She knew he was awake. She didn't say anything in hopes they could fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come. Her nerves had been on end all day. The only time she had calmed down was shortly after Ranma agreed to leave with her and they had talked about plans of what to do. But those plans had ended up causing her more stress as she realized the extent of what they were doing.

In a few short hours Akane would be a Saotome and living with him as his wife in every sense of the word. They would be alone when facing any new troubles. There would be no Kasumi, Soun, Nodoka, Cologne, or even Genma to turn to for help. Were they really ready for that?

Akane sighed as she tried to make herself more comfortable. It didn't matter if they were ready. If she was going to be with Ranma, she couldn't be anywhere near home. After everything that happened since she met her fiance, being able to see him and yet not be able to truly touch him because of how others would react was not something she could live with. If she wanted to be his wife, they had to leave.

Besides, if they can't make it on their own, they could always come home. Hopefully that wouldn't ignite the third world war in the process.

Akane smiled as Ranma somehow had drifted to sleep. How he could sleep while listening to a snoring panda, she couldn't figure out. Well, it was a bit soothing in its continuous rhythm...

A moment later a cat was not pleased at what she had seen in the room. She tried to swear since her mission tonight had been for nothing.

* * *

The morning was full of preparations, but most of it done covertly. Both Ranma and Akane had woken up early and started to prepare for what looked like school. However, their school bags held important documentation and money. Things they would need to get an apartment and start working. Their backpacks were being set up for what looked like a camping trip. Ranma's included many of the supplies they would have normally used. Akane's was packed with more clothes and a couple personal items.

Genma approached his son, with a questioning look on his face. The morning had already started out strange with Kasumi fixing the hot water, but now his son was packing and he didn't remember planning any training trips. "Why are you packing, boy?"

Ranma stiffened and then gulped. "Akane's wants ta up her trainin' so I thought I'd take her on a little trip this weekend. Just wanted to make sure we had everything we'd need."

Genma grinned and nodded. Akane would have to get better if she ever wanted a chance to defend herself against Ranma's other suitors. Besides, a weekend alone for the engaged couple would be a good thing. Though, making sure there was only one tent or having a panda discreetly watch them would probably be a good idea. "That's the initiative, boy. Be sure to show her what real Saotome training is. But don't hurt her too much. Wouldn't want her to be too injured for any nightly activities." He laughed joyfully.

Ranma glared at his father, and splashed him with water. "Shut up, old man."

The panda promptly swatted at Ranma and the morning sparring match began.

* * *

Nabiki cursed her 'extended family.' She couldn't wait for college where she could move into a nice quite dorm and sleep the entire morning. Well, quiet in the later morning hours that is. She would be one of the noisemakers in the early morning. She dragged herself through the morning. Ranma, Akane, Kasumi and apparently Nodoka were nervous about something, but she would figure out what it was. It was just a matter of time. Time she didn't have enough of that morning to find out then. She promised herself that she would know what it was before the day was out.

Ranma and Akane relaxed a little when Nabiki left for school, but they still had problems with two overbearing fathers.

"Oh, Ranma, did you remember to pack any tampons into your schoolbag?" Nodoka asked with an unsettled voice.

Akane fell backwards.

Genma and Soun exchanged very nervous expressions.

A nervous sweat formed on Ranma's head. "Ah, no Mom..."

"Well, if you've been menstruating, you need something to collect the blood," Nodoka reminded.

"But Mom, I can't use those. Do you have any idea how much it'd hurt if I turned inta guy while I had one of them in me?" Ranma pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. I guess pads would be better for you." Nodoka raised a finger to her cheek. "But how could you get them to stay in place if you're wearing boxers. Maybe you should wear panties on those days."

"Mom!" Ranma shouted and then started laughing. The looked on his father's and Soun's faces were priceless. They would need to fix the wall fence as the two fathers had run straight through it in their haste to leave.

"That was fun." Nodoka joined her son in laughter.

Kasumi giggled into her hand.

Akane sat up and stared at Ranma. "That was just to get rid of them, right? You were only joking?"

"You haven't told her?" Nodoka asked, trying to regain her composure.

Ranma scratched the back of his head thinking of how to answer Akane. "Um, ah, we'd better finish packing and leave." He was out of the room before anyone could blink.

"Tell me he doesn't have periods," Akane demanded.

Kasumi and Nodoka exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Akane, you're going to be married to him soon. You're going to find out a lot of secrets about him, some good and some bad. That is one you would've found out about eventually. It isn't really a big deal," Nodoka said calmly.

"Besides, it means he'll be able to understand you better," Kasumi added reassuringly.

Nodoka's face brightened a little. "But if that's something you want to get used to first, you can always stay a while longer."

"I guess it's not a big deal. It doesn't change anything." Akane stood up. "Do you have the suitcases?"

Nodoka sagged and nodded. The thought of, 'It would be better to see them off and stay in contact than to find out they had left during the night,' was the only thing keeping her moving. She might not be able to be with him, but she would still get to hear from him.

* * *

The waiting was getting to Ranma and Akane. It was affecting them more than what they were waiting for. Every minute they stayed here reduced the distance they could put between themselves and the trouble they were trying to leave behind. However, when Nodoka and Kasumi went to process some paperwork, they had done something neither Ranma or Akane had expected or thought about, exchanging clan properties.

The Saotome home would be transferred to Soun's name and the Tendo home and dojo would be transferred briefly to Genma and Nodoka, but then given to Ranma and Akane once their marriage became official. While that would incur some taxation, it wasn't nearly bad as if they sold the property outright or left the home as an inheritance. The only other option was to give Ranma and Akane both properties to avoid the taxation, but they could only give the homes to their children upon marriage. By exchanging properties first, Akane's dowry remained intact and Soun would still have something to give Kasumi or Nabiki once they married.

After what seemed an eternity of paper work to transfer the properties, only one document was left to be signed. Ranma and Akane stared dumbly at it for a minute. This one was more important than any other. Signing it changed everything. They would be married.

"You have to sign that before you can leave," Kasumi reminded them.

Ranma and Akane quickly placed their signatures and waited for something. They didn't know what. The clerk processed the documents and handed the couple a copy that officially declared them married. They looked at the paper and wondered in unison if that was really all there was to it. They thought there would be more to it. Some sense that they were different now. The fact that Akane was now a Saotome barely registered to them. They thought that with all the trouble they had gone through to get this far, that there would be some feeling of achievement. But it felt hollow to them, as if the paper meant nothing.

Kasumi and Nodoka hugged the newlywed couple. "Congratulations!"

"Why don't we have lunch to celebrate before you leave?" Nodoka suggested.

Akane was about to object, stating they had to leave; however, Ranma answered, "Sure!"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"What do you mean?" replied the newlyweds. Akane picked at her lunch, while Ranma ate slowly.

"You both seem disappointed," Nodoka noted.

"Well... I thought there would be more to being married than some piece of paper," Akane answered.

Nodoka giggled. "Oh, there is more. That paper only makes it legal, it's what you feel for each other that makes it real. You'll realize soon enough that there are differences to your relationship now that you're married."

"Really?" Akane asked.

Nodoka nodded. "I'm sure you'll be amazed at the differences by tomorrow morning."

"If you say so." Ranma looked at his bowl of ramen, and then finished it in one gulp.

Akane hoped Nodoka was right. After all the things she had put up with, she thought there would be more to getting married- even without a ceremony. "We better get going."

"Good luck, both of you." Nodoka hugged them. "Don't be gone for too long. We'll miss you."

Tears streaked Kasumi's face when she also hugged them. "Goodbye. Write back often."

"We will," Akane said tearfully. "Goodbye. Tell Dad and everybody else, 'goodbye and I'll miss you.'"

"Bye." Ranma put on his backpack and picked up both suitcases and school bags.

Akane scowled at him while putting on her backpack. "Let me carry some of that."

"Don't worry about it." Ranma walked out of the restaurant.

"Ranma..." Akane chased after him.

"They'll never change," Nodoka mused.

"I certainly hope not," Kasumi replied. "I hope they will be fine."

"I'm sure they will be," Nodoka tried to assure herself as much as the young woman.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I am by no means an authority on Japanese property taxation laws. I do know that inheritance tax is outrageous with the only exclusion is the passing gifts to children during marriage. Also buying property is highly taxed. At least in this Ranma-verse's Japan, exchanging property will avoid certain taxes making it more economically possible for the Tendo family to still retain some property considering by the agreement Ranma gets the dojo and, by extension, the Tendo home when he marries Akane (Japanese laws probably frowns on splitting properties).


	14. A New Home

**Life of Chaos**

**Journey Part 1 - New Beginnings**

**Chapter 3 – A New Home**

_By: Lord Archive_

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. All rights reserved.

* * *

Akane followed Ranma as best she could. He was making their departure into a form of training. He had taken her backpack as well kept her other luggage and started running on the roof tops. She had to follow him, which was a lot easier said than done. She nearly missed making the jumps to the last two roofs.

"Come on, Akane, hurry up. You can move faster than that," Ranma taunted.

Akane want to strangle her husband, but he was right that this would reduce the number of people that would see them. Not many people would notice somebody running across the tops of houses. However, after over an hour of running she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm taking a break."

Ranma stopped and folded his arms irritably. "You're the one that was in the rush to leave."

Akane huffed. "I know, but I can't run like that."

"You should train more," Ranma chastised.

Akane scowled at him. "I would've if _somebody_ ever stopped teasing me about it and tried to help."

"That wasn't teasing, it was encouragement," Ranma retorted flatly.

Akane balled her fist. "Who gave you that idea?"

"Pop," Ranma replied simply.

Akane blinked. Genma usually did say things to get Ranma riled up and do what he wanted. Had her new husband been doing the same to her? "Well, not everybody can learn like that!"

"Why not?" Ranma questioned.

"Because some people don't take insults very well," Akane pointed out.

"You certainly can't." Ranma nodded.

Akane growled. "I don't want to fight you today."

Ranma shrugged. "Ready yet?"

"Give me a couple more minutes." Akane stretched out and then sat up straight. "Do you see that?"

"What?" Ranma looked around.

"That sign in front of that apartment complex." Akane pointed.

Ranma shrugged. "What about it?"

"See the rent amount?" Akane asked.

"Five thousand yen a month?" Ranma scratched his head. "That sounds a bit too cheap."

Akane nodded. "Well, yeah. But we should check it out."

Ranma frowned. "I thought you want to get far away from Furinkan. We're only on the other side of the ward."

"They'd never think we'd be this close to them. Kind of like hiding under their noses. Besides, while we may have some money, we'll need make that last as long as possible," Akane rationalized.

Ranma shrugged. "If you say so."

They hopped down to the street and approached the apartments. A man was standing by the sign saw them approaching. "Are you two interested in an apartment?"

The couple nodded.

"I bet you want to see it first, considering the deal we're offering for it," the man guessed.

"Yes," Akane answered.

"Right this way." The man led them up a few flights of stairs and opened the door.

Ranma noticed there were cracks in the wall in the neighboring apartment, but there were none on the one they were being shown.

"Wow!" Akane looked at the furnished apartment. Everything looked too good to be true. There could be no way this apartment could go for that low amount.

"Why is the place so cheap?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"It's a special promotion offer to drum up business. Five thousand a month for the first three months and then fifty thousand yen after that."

"We won't be staying here for more than a couple months at most." Akane frowned. "We're on our honeymoon and we plan to tour all of Japan."

"Well, congratulations! And don't worry about that. The owners are so sure about how good the apartments are, you can back out of the lease at any time for only ten thousand yen plus any other expenses incurred." The man walked over to the wall. "And there's something about this apartment that newlyweds are sure to enjoy." He punched the wall hard. "The walls are very sound absorbent. You can make as much noise here as you want and your neighbors will only hear if both you and the neighbors leave the windows open."

Ranma rubbed his chin. "Akane, this seems to be too good."

"I know, but we can't pass it up," Akane returned.

"So, you'll take it?" the man asked hopefully.

"Can I see the contract first?" Akane asked.

"Sure." The man's smile became less pronounced.

Akane spent several minutes reading it. Everything seemed to be in order with the odd exception that they would have to pay for any damages incurred by heavy machinery. "We'll take it."

The man clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Let's go to the office and I'll get everything set up so you can move in immediately."

* * *

"Think we got enough?" Ranma asked, carrying three grocery bags.

"With your appetite, this should last a couple days." Akane placed one of the two bags she was holding onto the ground and went to unlock the door to their new apartment.

The newlyweds both jerked and turned seeing someone with long purple hair standing in the hall. "Hi! Are you new neighbors? You can call me Nuku-Nuku."

Akane relaxed a little, it wasn't Shampoo but the girl had the body of a bimbo. "Yes. I'm Ten... er, I mean Saotome Akane. This is my husband, Ranma." She then noticed that Ranma's knees were shaking and was staring at the girl. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing wrong. Hi." Ranma then rushed through the door as soon as Akane opened it.

Nuku-Nuku looked confused. "Why he run?"

"I'm not sure. He isn't normally that rude. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'll talk to you some other time, I've got to make dinner," Akane promised.

Nuku-Nuku nodded. "Yes. Is about time I made dinner for Ryonosuke and Papa. Bye." She bounced into the neighboring apartment.

Akane picked up her grocery bag and entered the apartment. She might not be Shampoo, but she certainly acted like her. It had better not be because he's attracted to the girl and ran to avoid getting her upset.

"I-is she gone?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. What is wrong with you?" Akane asked sharply.

"I don't know. When I saw her I couldn't stop thinking of c-cats. I don't know why." Ranma shuddered.

Akane blinked. "Um, what should I make for dinner?"

"Curry!" Ranma immediately replied.

Akane sighed. He would answer with the one meal she had cooked correctly.

* * *

Ranma yawned. Today had been a long day, especially after getting so little sleep the night before. From getting married, to running across town, moving into a new apartment, grocery shopping, and eating very bland curry; he was ready to fall asleep standing. "I think I'll turn in now. Goodnight."

"What?!" Akane screeched, nearly dropping the dish she was drying.

"I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." Ranma pulled off his shirt.

"You just don't go to sleep on your wedding night!" Akane couldn't believe him. She had spent all evening thinking about how the night was supposed to end. She didn't want her wedding night to end by just 'going to sleep.'

"You don't?" Ranma asked, puzzled. He removed his pants, leaving him in his normal summer sleep-wear, a muscle T-shirt and boxers.

Akane set down the dish and towel and approached her husband. "Sleep is one of the last things you do on your wedding night."

Ranma nodded. "Well, yeah. It's been a long day, and I want to go to sleep. What else are we supposed to do."

"We're supposed to have sex," Akane told him seriously.

Ranma's jaw crashed through the floor. "WHAT?!"

Akane's fists clenched. "What do you mean, 'what?' We're married now, so we're supposed to sleep together, especially tonight!"

"Are you sure?" Ranma took a step back.

Akane glared. "Positive." She grabbed Ranma into a fierce kiss and then pulled down his boxers.

Ranma was stunned beyond thought about what Akane was doing. He truthfully had not considered doing this yet, but his wife was insistent despite that she used to call him pervert. As the shock of her actions wore off, other sensations built up. It wasn't long before they were married in every sense of the word.

* * *

Akane sighed, looking at her sleeping husband's face. Now she felt married. What they shared was something beyond what words could describe. It made all her numerous dreams of being with Ranma pale in comparison. She was a little surprised she had to take the initiative in making love. He was the pervert with all the girls around him.

* * *

Ranma awoke and stiffened as he noted not only was he naked, but that there was clearly a naked girl on top of him and in an unfamiliar room. He then relaxed a little remembering the past two days.

Akane yawned and then blinked at him. She then smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Morning."

"Ah, mornin'..." Ranma returned, thankful that Akane didn't forget what she had done last night. He then squeaked as her hand went below his waist.

"Something wrong?" Akane wondered at his reaction.

Ranma began to sweat nervously. "No... Just surprised. Didn't think you'd be... so eager."

Akane pouted at him. "It's only normal for married couples to have sex. Besides, with all that trouble we've had with girls chasing you, well..."

"You wanted to stake your claim," Ranma mussed with a little bitterness.

"Anything wrong with wanting to truly be married?" Akane demanded.

"You were certainly upset at Shampoo for trying," Ranma retorted.

Akane growled. "You were MY fiance! Not hers."

Ranma poked her in the chest. "Not by her laws."

Akane scowled. "Would you rather be with... HER?"

"Of course not. I'm here with you, aren't I?" Ranma returned.

"Then what's the problem?" Akane demanded.

"All those times you've called me a pervert and you were the one to strip me naked," Ranma shot at her. "I expected that from Shampoo or Ukyou, not you."

"You were the one with all the girls and was sneaking into my room and all that other perverted shit," Akane retorted with a huff.

"Didn't want the other girls and I had good reasons for that other crap, none of which had anything perverted to do with you or anyone else," Ranma returned.

"Oh, please. I know I over reacted a few times, but flaunting YOUR tits to get extra ice cream is perverted. Doesn't matter if you have no intention of doing anything with the guy, you were still intentionally making him horny just to get more food," Akane countered.

Ranma opened his mouth and nothing came out.

Akane sat up and folded her arms defiantly. "Now why are you trying to start a fight on our honeymoon?"

Ranma closed his mouth and looked away. "Not going to say it."

Akane blinked. "Why not?"

"'Cause I'd sound like a girl," Ranma muttered out.

"Do you want me to splash you?" Akane hissed.

"No..." Ranma trailed off.

"Then spill it," Akane demanded.

"I thought you were different," Ranma told her.

"What do you mean?" Akane pressed.

"Shampoo, Kodachi, and even Ukyou kept fighting over me. Never asking me what I wanted. They wouldn't have wasted time to claim me," Ranma weakly explained.

Akane blinked. "I don't understand."

"You think guys are perverts because all they see girls as someone to fuck, right?" Ranma asked her seriously.

Akane nodded. "Of course."

"Isn't that what you and the other girls have been doing? Fighting for the right to fuck me?" Ranma shot at her.

"No! It's not the same!" Akane protested.

"Isn't it?" Ranma pressed.

Akane frowned and looked down. "Guys want a girl to fuck and forget. Girls want a guy who'll be with them always. We didn't want you for some stupid fling, we wanted you, all of you."

Ranma poked her nose. "So you did view me as a piece of meat."

"Husband, father of my children, a partner for life," Akane retorted.

"What do you call last night?" Ranma pressed.

"How do you think you'll be the father of my children?" Akane defended.

"Isn't that something we should wait on? If you get pregnant soon, we certainly won't be able to go back home. We'd have to go into hiding," Ranma pointed out. "They'd try to kill you."

"Would that be so bad?" Akane wondered. "Our own little home away from everything."

"Unless there's a problem with giving birth and we need a doctor," Ranma returned. "Probably be better off hiding in America."

Akane smirked. "See. We can work it out. I certainly didn't think you'd be the one having issues with sex."

Ranma blushed a little. "I don't really have an issue. Just thought we'd take more time, that's all. Wait for it when it felt right, not because it's expected."

Akane leaned forward. "You don't?"

"Nope." Ranma kissed her. After last night there wasn't any point to holding back any more.

Akane was enjoying the passionate kiss. It felt like her world exploded, her body burning hot and then she was floating on air.

Wait, that was her apartment that exploded and was now on fire and she was falling. Akane clutched onto Ranma desperately as he took the brunt of the landing, legs shaking from impacting the ground. Their now tattered blanket slowly floated down after them, giving them a small amount of decency.

The newlywed couple looked up as an attack helicopter fired again at the apartment complex. There was some shouting between whoever was in the helicopter and the girl next door.

"With them around, who needs alarm clocks?" a man commented, seemingly more interested in the aerial battle overhead than the mostly naked couple.

Akane blinked. "Wait? This happens EVERY DAY?"

"Pretty much." The man shrugged.

The girl next door was now riding a bike at an insane speed with a little boy hanging on to the back. The helicopter turned and gave chase.

"No wonder the apartment was so cheap," Ranma groaned.

"We're not covered for those damages," Akane added with dread.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The last scene has never been posted before and was written mostly to give Ranma's view of things. The scene was always planned, I just never wrote it down before as it was intended to be the opening to chapter four.

From here on out, each location Ranma and Akane went to would be to a different anime/manga series. For part one it was going to be All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku-Nuku, which belongs to Yuzo Takada and was used without consent, all rights reserved.

The general plot was Ranma and Akane trying to get use to the changes in their life while dealing with the backwash of Nuku Nuku's adventure of trying to get Ryonosuke's family back together. Not to mention get Mishima Heavy Industries to pay for damages to their uninsured apartment from their repeated attempts to defeat Nuku Nuku. Part one was to end with Nabiki accidentally bumping into Akane while shopping.

I do have a couple more chapters for Journey done, and will post those next. As for other locations they were supposed to go to:

"Ranma, have you seen my pet?" Kuzuhara lifted the couch to look under it.

* * *

"Why did I get assigned to this back-water planet to protect nobody nobles?" Kyone whined. "Nothing would ever happen here and I have to put up with that vacuum-head, Mihoshi."

Washu just couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Rumble fell off Kazuma's back as he stood up in the crater that was the front yard of his school. "Hazumi-sama, you are the goddess of friendly fire! Let me worship you!" He bowed to her. "Grant this lowly worshiper a blessing from your lips."

Hazumi blushed in embarrassment. "How dare you say that?! I thought I just killed all of you!" She used her wooden sword as a golf club and rocketed him off into the distance.

"Wish I was dead," Shampoo moaned.

* * *

"I love you!" female Ranma cried out.

The most handsome man smiled gently at her. "But, Ranma, you have sworn your heart eternally to another. This is but a passing flame and you should let it be extinguished before you are tempted to break your vows of marriage."

"Who cares about Akane? She wants a divorce." Ranma's knees felt weak just seeing the way Junta was smiling at her. She wasn't about to tell him that Akane was dumping her for him. If Akane wanted to fight her over a guy, she wasn't about to lose.

[A little later]  
Ranma felt hot water splash on him. Thoughts of what he had just said made him want to throw up. He tried to forget about it and looked at the girl with the teakettle. "Who are you?"

A woman in weird plastic clothes folded her arms. "Someone who's trying to save her sweet-sweet home."

* * *

"Who are you again?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Kusanagi." His eye twitched.

"Don't let that get to ya. He's got a memory like a steel sieve," Ranma said.

* * *

"How does this work again?" Gourry wondered.

Akane growled in frustration, but was silenced by a red-head who replied, "Forget about how it works, and just accept that it does work, okay?"

Gourry squinted at the box displaying moving pictures. "If you say so, Lina."

* * *

In order of the scene snippets, the anime that I had planned to use:

Yu Yu Hakusho – With Yusuke being an old friend of Ranma's, who was the first person Ranma tried to teach how to fight. Kuzuhara's beloved pet is, of course, a cat. Set before the Dark Tournament. This was to be their second stop.

Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki OAV series with some Tenchi TV influence by adding Kyone – More random troubles this time involving space travel and Jurai nobility. Ranma is NOT related to Tenchi in any way, shape or form. Washuu was the reason Ranma meets Tenchi, because of how freaking weird his biological signatures are she went to investigate him. Likely was to be part five or six.

Combustible Campus Guardress – Set before the series when everyone in that town started to develop special powers. Would occur after Tenchi Muyo.

DNA^2 manga – Ranma and Akane get to meet a true mega-playboy. Someone whose charms and pheromones could make even female Ranma want to jump his body. Using manga version as it is closer in flavor to Ranma 1/2 including use of chi attacks.

Blue Seed – Ranma and Akane return to Ryugenzawa where giant plant monsters are awakening, threatening Japan and the world once more.

The Slayers – Lina Inverse has been summoned to Earth, all you can eat buffets immediately go bankrupt. Ranma had to find a means to send this force of nature back home. If I ever get back into writing this series, this part would be the least likely to be written.

Not mentioned above is what would've been Part 4 - Escaflowne, which has a few chapters written for it and an extensive outline which will be posted.


	15. Journey 4 Vision

"Ready?" Akane asked.

Ranma nodded, but then remembered she was blindfolded. "Yep."

Akane threw the dart at the nearby wall with a map tacked to it.

Ranma peered at where it hit. "Kamakura?" He shrugged.

That was near Yokohama, and was not part of Tokyo. Good, she hadn't hit Shinjuku again. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Life of Chaos **

**Volume 4: The New World **

**Chapter 1: Vision**

_By Lord Archive_

Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. Vision of Escaflowne belongs to Kazuki Akane, Hajime Yadate, Shoji Kawamri, and Bandai, and are also used without consent for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Two intertwined flowers bloomed on war scorched ground. The sounds of battle in the distance grew ever closer.

* * *

Van Farnel wore the most regal outfit she had ever seen him in. He greeted his people who were in the castle courtyard. He was at first deadly serious, as if some threat was near. He then lightened up. He was happier than she could ever remember seeing him. He announced something that caused the people to cheer, and Van pointed at her.

* * *

A dragon of the Earth roared and let loose a howling wind onto Gaea.

* * *

Zaibach soldiers surrounded the camp. These were not normal troops. Their skill with a sword combined with greater number was even giving Van and Gaddeth trouble. She did not like how this was going, but she had to hope for the best.

Off to the side were two people she did not know yet. They appeared to be from Earth considering what they were wearing.

The girl with short raven hair was in sweatshirt and pants. She moved through a group of Zaibach soldiers and seemed to instinctively know how to dodge them. The girl's frustration was obviously growing since she wasn't getting a hit in. That she could face four soldiers armed with swords and not be hit herself was a feat that would seem impossible if not for the boy with her.

The pig-tailed boy wearing a red Chinese shirt and silk pants was fighting eight, er... make that six, Zaibach soldiers. He danced around them like they were standing still. He was knocking them unconscious with his superior skill.

* * *

Tears that seemed unending fell to the ground as old pain begat new pain.

* * *

The shadow cast on the wall was more than she wanted to know. She closed her eyes, as tears began to flow from them. She knew and yet did not know the two people whose shadow was cast on the wall. She could not bring herself to look to find out who they were.

While she could not see what was going on, she could still hear it. She could hear the girl struggling under the guy, but the girl didn't have the strength to stop him. The girl would not be able stop the guy as he penetrated her, violated her.

* * *

An image of an altar formed and then it was shattered. A silhouette appeared behind the now broken altar of a man and a woman once inseparably linked but now torn forever apart.

* * *

Farnelia stretched out before her. Many of the buildings stood strong and proud looking like they had never been destroyed. Other buildings were still under construction, a testament to the damage Zaibach had caused during the last war.

Time seemed to be healing those wounds. The streets of Farnelia teemed with people celebrating. White and gold streamers lined the sides of the city's main street. Some major event was going on and it brought a smile to her face.

An ominous shadow filled the sky as a Zaibach Battle Fortress let down its stealth mantel and attacked.

* * *

An image of man and woman overlaid. Different in gender, but in soul and mind, they were one and the same person. Or were they? Peering past the double image was another image, one of a cat.

* * *

The girl with red hair arrogantly stared down one of the Zaibach guymelefs, with another Alseids standing nearby. She wanted to scream at the girl to run.

The guymelef raised an arm and fire ignited from where the hand should be. Fiery death was unleashed as the flames arced towards the red head. However, they didn't quite reach her. Instead the fire began to flow around her and soon formed an inward spiral. Just before the flaming attack was about to strike her, the red-head shot her fist into the air.

The explosion was tremendous, as the fire became a burning tornado. The winds were so intense that both guymelefs were caught in its fierce grip. They spun haphazardly within the tornado until they were expelled violently into a nearby cliff.

* * *

A family photo with the members in silhouette. A few different hands held the picture as it was pulled and torn apart.

* * *

Ispano verses Ispano. Escaflowne was locked in a deadly duel against another Ispano guymelef. The battle was fierce and raged seemingly without end. Van was in Escaflowne, and there was something familiar about his opponent's techniques- but she couldn't place them.

* * *

Every journey begins with a single step.

* * *

Her family and friends surrounded her as she stood at the shrine that was located behind her school. This was where she had left the first time. Now, it seemed she was going to Gaea again.

She glanced at her watch. It read, "Sat 14, 2:40pm." She then looked up and standing before her was the girl with short raven hair and the guy with a pig-tail. She approached them and heard herself saying, "We're needed elsewhere."

A blinding light engulfed them.

* * *

Hitomi sat up with a jolt. "I'm going back." Her whispered voice was filled with disbelief. It had been over a year since she left Gaea and Van. "I'm going back." She smiled at finally being able to truly see Van again, and not an astral image of him.

"I'M GOING BACK!" Hitomi hoped out of bed and turned on the light. She grabbed her calendar and grinned. Saturday the fourteenth was only six days away! "It's only a week away, and I'll be GOING BACK!"

Hitomi hugged the calendar and spun in a circle, saying "I'm going back" like it was a mantra.

The door opened, and Mrs. Kanzaki peered into the room. "Hitomi, what's going on?"

"I'm going back, Mom. I'm going back to Gaea and Van!" Hitomi's smile had not been seen often in the past year, and now appeared to be making up for it. The smile she was wearing looked a bit demented.

"You're going back?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked to be sure.

Hitomi nodded fiercely and happily.

Mrs. Kanzaki was glad to see her daughter happy, but there was something she needed to know. "You're not coming home again, are you?"

Hitomi froze. "I... I don't think so... I..." She found herself in tight hug.

"Do you know when you're leaving?" Mrs. Kanzaki couldn't fight the tears in her eyes.

"This Saturday," Hitomi reluctantly replied.

"Asking you to write home would be pointless, huh?" Mrs. Kanzaki tried to joke.

"I'll try to find some means of contacting you," Hitomi promised.

"I'll understand if you can't." Mrs. Kanzaki brushed aside some of her daughter's hair. "All that matters is your happiness. If you ever want to come home, I will always welcome you back."

Hitomi cried in her mother's arms. As she had given up Van a year ago to be with her family and her friends from Earth, now she was about to give them up for Van and her friends from Gaea. She didn't want to leave her family behind, but they belonged on Earth. It appeared that she did not belong here, but on Gaea.

Mrs. Kanzaki wiped the tears off her daughter's face. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mom," Hitomi replied tearfully.

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. "Try to get some sleep. You still have school tomorrow."

"School?" Hitomi blinked. She was literally going to be dropping off the face of the Earth in less than a week. What good would be the last week of school be? Well, she could see Yukari and Amano and tell them she was leaving. "I'll... try."

Mrs. Kanzaki forced a wry smile. "You might want to study up on politics and economics while you've got the chance. Goodnight."

"Ah, goodnight." Hitomi blinked again. Well, she was treated as a noble of the Farnelia court the last time she was on Gaea. She would probably still hold that position once she returned.

A tired voice entered her head. ~Hitomi?~

Hitomi grabbed a white feather that sat on her desk. "Van?"

_~What got you so excited that you woke me up?~_

"Um..." Hitomi fidgeted. "It's a secret. I'll tell you soon, but not yet."

_~Why not?~_

"It's a surprise," Hitomi replied with a grin.

_~You know I hate surprises.~_

"But you'll love this one. Trust me."

Hitomi could almost feel his smirk. ~I've always trusted you.~

"I doubt that." Hitomi sagged, feeling that Van was hurt by the remark.

_~How long do I have to wait to find out?~_

"Um... how long has it been since I left?" Hitomi asked.

_~Almost three years, why?~_

Hitomi frowned. "If time keeps that flow, you'll find out in less than three weeks."

Van's mental voice sighed. _~I guess I'll have to wait until then.~_

Hitomi nodded. "Yes. But do me a favor and keep an eye on Zaibach."

_~Zaibach? Why? Their country was left in ruin.~_

"I don't think they were as bad off as we had thought..." Hitomi swallowed hard. "I had a vision about them."

_~I'll have my men find out everything that they can about Zaibach. Any thing else about the vision?~_ Van's mental voice was hopeful.

"That is the secret. You'll find out soon enough. I've got to try to get some sleep."

_~As do I. Goodnight.~_

"Goodnight."

The connection between them started to fade, but Hitomi still heard one last thing. ~I hope the secret is that she's coming back to me.~ She couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

Yukari fidgeted with her school dress. "My parents want to meet you."

"Oh?" Amano looked over at her. "I guess we have been dating for a long time."

Yukari nodded. "Yes, and they think we've gone farther than we have."

Amano shook his head. "I wouldn't do anything like that until you can join me at college."

Yukari nodded. "I think that's part of the point. They want some assurances that you won't seduce me and then leave me for some college girl."

Amano let out a long sigh. He didn't exactly like where this was going.

"yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukaaaaaaaa aaaaariiiiIIIIIII!"

Amano turned to look at the girl running toward them at an amazing speed.

Yukari was shocked. It had been a long time since Hitomi greeted her like this.

Hitomi practically ran over her childhood friend, but caught her into a hug. "I'm going back, Yukari! I'm going back to Van!"

"You're going to that Gaea place?" Amano asked. Hitomi had told Yukari and him about some of what happened there. Though it had taken some work to get her to explain what exactly had happened to her. His memories of the day she left were still a jumbled mess. He could remember her disappearing at the shrine and at the race track, but there was no way that could've been possible.

Hitomi nodded.

Yukari tried to pry some breathing room from Hitomi. "When are you going?"

Hitomi grinned. "Saturday at 2:40pm. I want you both at the shrine so I can say good-bye to you then."

"When are you coming back?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi suddenly looked sadly at her childhood friend. "I... I won't be coming back this time. My place is on Gaea."

Yukari's lip quivered. "You're not coming back?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"Is there some way you could stay here?" Yukari asked.

"I..." Hitomi recalled the sensation she felt before the last image, that every journey began with a single step. "There is a way... I think." She could just not be at the shrine on Saturday. "But, I have to go. I have some very important things to do, and if I don't, Farnelia will fall and Van would die." The vision hadn't showed that, but it felt like the truth.

Yukari clutched her friend in a fierce embrace, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Hitomi returned.

Amano placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "We'll all miss you, Hitomi."

* * *

"Studying on how to be a good queen?" Yukari smirked as she sat down across from her friend.

"What?!" Hitomi dropped the economics book she was reading and her face was bright red.

"Shhhhhhhh!" The librarian glared at the girls.

Hitomi placed the book over her head and slouched. "What are you talking about? I don't know if I'm going to marry Van."

Yukari whispered back, "You're suppose to be the one who can see the future. How can you NOT marry Van? Was it something in your vision?"

A broken altar, a couple once inseparable would be forever apart. "I... I don't know. The vision wasn't clear on that point. Some suggested it might happen, but another one makes me think that it won't."

Yukari folded his arms. "Well, if he doesn't marry you, I'll go up there and kick his ass."

Hitomi blinked. "How would you ever do that?"

"Don't bother me with the details. I'll find a way." Yukari started to giggle.

Hitomi followed suit. "You're becoming more like Amano-sempai."

"Yes. Date someone long enough, and that happens." Yukari sighed. "But he was never actually able to help you."

"Oh, he helped, just not in the way he wanted." Hitomi leaned closer to Yukari. "How have I become more like Van?"

"That's easy. You're way too serious most of the time. This morning was the first time I've seen you excited about anything since Gaea. Love sickness would only do so much."

"You're forgetting the war I was a part of." Hitomi shook her head. "But, you do have a point. I've used Van's means of coping with things."

Yukari nodded and then a brief silence fell on them. "You know, with my parents pressing me to bring Amano over to meet him- I thought I was going to win our bet."

Hitomi blinked. "Bet?"

"The one who gets married first," Yukari reminded.

Hitomi blushed. "You're not bringing THAT back up again."

"Well, if Van lets you slip out of his fingers, there is always Allen," Yukari pointed out.

Hitomi frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

Hitomi walked slowly to school. This was going to be her last day of classes. In a little over thirty hours, she would be functionally dead to this world. She would be on a different world living a completely different life.

She hadn't even left yet and she was already longing for the things from this world; her family, her friends, a toilet that flushes, tampons. At least she could bring along the last item, but not enough to last more than a few months. She was going to be gone for the rest of her life, and there were some modern convinces she would rather not do without. Maybe she could 'invent' them on Gaea.

More than the modern convinces, Hitomi would miss her family. Even her little brother, who refused to believe that she was leaving for good. He just didn't understand.

Leaving was going to be hard. She knew it from experience. She had left Van to come home, to be with her family. She had come to regret that. She had gotten used to being away from her family, and could've coped with staying on Gaea. Being without Van was something she had not gotten used to. Maybe she would've if not for their connection.

There was one thing that concerned Hitomi. No one was pleading for her to stay; not her mother, grandmother, father, nor her friends. She doubted her brother would even if he understood that she was leaving. She didn't really understand it, since it felt like they didn't want her here.

"There you are."

Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. "Yukari, why aren't you in your school uniform?"

"Because, we're playing hooky." Yukari smiled deviously. "Actually, Mom called in that I was sick so we could do some shopping."

"I thought we agreed to do that AFTER school, besides my Mom didn't call in for me."

Yukari shook her head. "You're leaving us tomorrow, so what's the point of school? If you need to return any library books, I'll do it Monday. Today is your last full day with us, and I'll make sure you go out with a bang! Now get out of that uniform, and we'll hit the stores!"

* * *

"Oh, this is perfect!" Yukari held up a white and blue party dress. "Now this is how you should meet your king."

Hitomi looked over the dress. It would be nice to have, but not for what Yukari suggested. "I'll be wearing my school uniform."

"What?!" Yukari dropped the dress, but caught it before it hit the floor. "Hitomi, you haven't seen Van in HOW long? He's a king, and you don't have school tomorrow. Why are you even bringing that god awful uniform with you? That makes no sense!"

"It's what I was wearing in the vision, and it's what I usually wore on Gaea. It's very important to me since it links me back to here, to you," Hitomi explained.

Yukari stared incomprehensibly at Hitomi. "Japanese, please; not fortune-teller-ese."

Hitomi blinked. "Huh?"

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?" a sales lady asked them.

Yukari blinked away her confusion. "Oh, yes. You can help this fashion victim. She's got a date with royalty tomorrow, and has no clue."

"Royalty?" the clerk chirped.

"Yukari, in case you've forgotten, Van is a WARRIOR king. He dresses more like a peasant, than some... high-class merchant. I don't need anything more!" Hitomi protested.

Yukari shook her head. "That's not the point. If you're going to win over the love of your prince charming, you're going to have to make sure he doesn't slip through YOUR fingers. Maybe that is what your vision was suggesting."

"That's not it!" Hitomi retorted.

Yukari took a step toward her friend. "You're leaving all of us tomorrow to be with him. Yet, you're not sure if you'll marry him because of one of your visions. Well, you better get sure that you'll marry him, or why leave us? If you're not going to be with him, then what's the point of all this? You said you have the power to mold Gaea with your wishes, then wish to be with Van. If you don't, then stay!" Yukari whirled around, and fought the tears in her eyes.

"Yukari... I'm sorry. I can't stay." Hitomi hugged her friend. "And, the reason I'm not sure if I'll end up with Van is that I will NOT wish for it. He has to want to be with me. I will not force him to love me. But I can't stay behind. He's going to need me as Zaibach is about to start another war. If something happens and we break up, if he marries someone else- I'll still love him and will do anything I can to keep him safe. If I don't go, he could die and I won't let that happen."

"Can't you send someone else? Why do you have to go?" Yukari cried.

Tears poured out of Hitomi's eyes. "I know you don't want me to leave. My family probably doesn't want me to go either. But this is something I have to do. I have no choice in this, and neither does anyone else. I have to go, as my place in life is on Gaea."

The girls held each other as they cried.

Yukari pulled away and wiped away a few of her tears. "Okay, so you may not want to force Van to love you by wishing for it. But there are other ways to do it. Sure the first means, through his stomach, won't work, since he has royal chefs to do his cooking. However, the second is something you can use, sex appeal. Make him want to take you to his chambers and have his way with you."

Hitomi blushed. "Yukari, how can you suggest that?!"

"Well, because if I can get Amano-chan to do that, he'd have to marry me. Either that, or Daddy goes after him with the family sword," Yukari retorted.

"That's evil." Hitomi started to giggle. "Okay, maybe an outfit or two would be good. Besides, while Van avoids wearing regal clothes, it'd be nice to have something to wear to the royal functions."

"That's better." Yukari turned to where the saleslady had been, but saw no one there. She looked around and spotted her on the other side of the store. "Think we spooked her?"

Hitomi let out a laugh. "Probably."

* * *

Hitomi walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find out why the light was still on. "What are you doing up?"

Mrs. Kanzaki set down her cup of tea. "I should be asking you the same thing. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Hitomi forced a nervous laugh. "I know. I can't help but think about how everything will change for me."

"It's hard when you first move out of your parents' house. I remember how my mother calmly saw me off to college, like she knew I'd make it through everything," Mrs. Kanzaki recalled.

"Grandmother probably did know." Hitomi poured herself some water, trying not to look at her mother's pained face.

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. "I never did develop that gift. I don't know if I could've or not. I didn't want it in fear of what it would show me."

"I can understand that. It's why I rarely did readings for myself." Hitomi sat down at the table.

"Have you done one recently?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "I haven't done anyone's since Gaea."

Mrs. Kanzaki nodded. "You might be expected to do so when you go back."

"Van will make sure I won't have to do any readings unless I want to," Hitomi replied.

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. "I wish I could meet him."

"You might be able to someday, especially if you wish hard enough," Hitomi commented.

Mrs. Kanzaki painfully laughed a little. "That's why you're leaving us."

Hitomi blinked. "Huh?"

Mrs. Kanzaki looked away from her daughter. "You've been wishing to go back since you've returned home."

Hitomi sighed. "I guess I have. It's hard to explain why, but..."

"This isn't your home anymore. It's on Gaea with Van," Mrs. Kanzaki answered for her.

"I wouldn't say that..." Hitomi trailed off.

"But it is the truth. After I left for college, my mother's house was hers- not mine. When I stayed there, I was a visitor no matter how welcomed I was. My home was whatever dorm room the university tossed me into. When I came home after getting my degree, I had my old room back with all my stuff- but it didn't feel like home anymore. I didn't get that feeling again until after I married your father and moved into this house," Mrs. Kanzaki explained.

Hitomi swirled what little water remained in glass. "I don't know what to say."

Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head. "You don't really have to say anything. I understand some of what you're feeling. I've gone through that before."

"But you haven't had to say good-bye like this," Hitomi squeaked.

Mrs. Kanzaki grabbed hold of her daughter. "I've left friends and family behind before, but not my child, my daughter." Tears began to leak out of her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Hitomi hugged her mother.

* * *

Two people got off a bus at their destination, Kamakura- located near Yokohama.

"Well, this is it. What now?" Akane asked.

"Find a local shrine, of course," Ranma replied.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find," Akane remarked pointing at the tourist map she just noticed posted conveniently at the bus stop. "Which one?"

Ranma pressed his finger to the map. "That one."

"Why?" Akane questioned.

Ranma thumbed away from the map. "Because it's on top of that hill."

Akane groaned. "More training?"

"Of course, more training." Ranma tossed Akane all the bags they had. "You've got to run up all the steps while carrying those."

Akane scowled. "That's something you're father would do."

"Sure is, and it's highly effective. Now lets go." Ranma began down the street.

Akane slumped and jogged after her husband.

* * *

A quarter after two. In less than thirty minutes Hitomi's life here would end, and a new one would begin away from her family and friends.

An elderly woman smiled at her. "Dear, you must be sure of yourself in the coming days. Do not let anxiety grip you again. Be sure of what you want and grasp it. Always hope for the best."

Hitomi smiled at her grandmother. "I'll try, but I can't let go of all my worries."

"Nor should you. It is wise to worry a little, but it is futile, or even fatal, to let those worries control you." Yuri sighed. "Remember, love and wisdom should be the guide, not fear or anger. This is a lesson that sadly some will learn far too late."

Hitomi didn't like the sound of that. "Grandmother, have you seen my future?"

Yuri nodded sadly. "I have seen some of what might be and some of what must be. The future is not definite, and some things can be changed. You have made sure that would be the case. You do not have to follow what a vision tells you, as you can change it. But there may be some that you should not change, as dire results may occur. Do what you believe is right, and all will work out in the end."

"I hope so." Hitomi hugged her grandmother. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you. But we shall talk again, but the phone bill will be a killer." Yuri smiled at her joke.

Hitomi hoped the 'killer' part was just a joke. "We'll be able to communicate?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes. But I do not know how or how often yet. It's almost time, and you've got more 'good-byes' to say. Take care of yourself, and try to help Van, Allen, Celena and everyone else. Good-bye."

"I will. Good-bye." Hitomi reluctantly pulled away from her grandmother and went over to Amano and Yukari.

Tears leaked from Yukari's eyes. "It's almost time."

Hitomi nodded. "I'll miss you, both of you. Too bad I'm going to miss your wedding. It's going to leave a lot of upset girls..." Hitomi glanced at Yukari. "...and a few guys."

Yukari hugged her best friend tightly. "You were supposed to be my maid of honor!"

Amano fidgeted with the collar on his shirt. "Well... that won't occur for some time yet. You might be able to make it if you come back."

"I won't be coming back. This isn't my home anymore, Gaea is. I might be able to come back for visits, but I can't promise anything," Hitomi replied.

"Please don't go," Yukari sniffed.

"I have to," Hitomi said firmly.

"I know." Yukari let go of her friend and wiped her eyes. "If you don't marry Van, I'll go up there and kick both of your asses. If it doesn't work out come back to us."

"Maybe." Hitomi smiled painfully at her friend. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye." Yukari reluctantly let go of her friend.

"Farewell." Amano held Yukari as Hitomi walked over to her family.

Mrs. Kanzaki wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Good luck and please be happy."

Hitomi nodded. "I will."

"Do you have everything?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.

Hitomi let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes. I checked quite a few times."

"I'm always going to worry about you, even if I can't be part of your life," Mrs. Kanzaki said painfully.

Hitomi nodded. "I know. I'm going to miss you. Good-bye."

Mrs. Kanzaki let go of Hitomi. "Good-bye. I love you."

Hitomi gave her a quick hug. "I love you, too."

Mr. Kanzaki cleared his throat. "We're all going to miss you, dear. Um..." He wasn't entirely sure what to say. If the girls in the family were to be believed, he was about to lose his daughter. He didn't entirely believe the story about Hitomi going to Gaea. What he did know was that for the past year she had been a shell of her former self, and had only become alive again when she found out she was leaving. "Good luck, and don't forget that you can always come back to us. Um, good-bye."

Hitomi smiled sadly at him. "Good-bye. I love you, Dad."

Hitomi's father looked very uncomfortable. "Um, I love you, too."

Hitomi wanted to laugh or cry or both.

Her little brother, Mamuro, stood off to the side, arms folded. "I don't see why everyone is making a fuss. You're not going anywhere. That whole Gaea story was bull."

Hitomi shook her head. He may be only a couple years younger than her, but he was still a child since life had been rather kind to him. Unfortunately, when he realized that she was gone, he would probably take it badly. "I am going to be leaving soon. I'll miss you, and I do love you."

"You're not, I won't and I don't." Mamuro turned around and huffed.

Hitomi sighed sadly.

"It's almost time." Yuri was looking down the stairs and chuckled. A girl was hurling a back pack and a duffel bag at the guy with her.

"Good-bye, everyone." Hitomi walked over to her bags. She put on a back pack and tossed her strangely reliable duffel bag over her shoulder. She glanced at her watch, Sat 14, 2:40, and then looked up. Before her stood the guy and the girl from her dream. She walked forward, placed her hands on their shoulders. "We're needed elsewhere."

A blinding pillar of light formed and the trio shot through the heavens.

Yukari cried into Amano chest, while he held her.

Mrs. Kanzaki did the same with her husband.

Yuri waved good-bye.

Mamuro stared at the sky in horror. "She... she's really gone? She really went to Gaea? Hitomi..." He started to cry. "Hitomi, come back! You're not supposed to leave! Hitomi!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you think Hitomi's vision was too informative, I have news for you- it's not. Hitomi was better able to understand it because she knew the background to Gaea, but she still doesn't have all the answers and is misinterpreting parts of it.

There are reasons for why some things were said or seen, and why other things were not. They shall be revealed in due time. The shattered altar does not refer to Akane, and the rape in the shadows does not involve Akane or Hitomi. Anything more I may not confirm or deny.

Hitomi's grandmother knows a LOT more than she's saying. One of my pre-reader's thought she was dead, but not only did I find evidence that she was still alive, I found out what her name was- as well Hitomi's little brother.

Thanks to HPackrat, Michael Chase, and JJang for going over the original version of this.


	16. Journey 4 Reunion

**Life of Chaos **

**Volume 4: The New World**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

_By Lord Archive_

Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan and are used without permission. Vision of Escaflowne belongs to Kazuki Akane, Hajime Yadate, Shoji Kawamri, and Bandai, and are also used without consent for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

A pillar of light exploded on a bright shiny day over the kingdom of Farnelia. Whether it was the sun's rays that obscured it or the people were too busy, it resulted in the same effect that only a few people saw it. But, only a handful of people were expecting the pillar to occur.

"She's back." The new general of Zaibach's silver army set down the report he was reading and then massaged his eyes. "It begins again."

* * *

Unceremoniously two girls fell out of the white beam and into some bushes and the guy into a nearby pond.

Hitomi struggled out of the shrubbery and looked around. Escaflowne stood off to the side with a large plaque under it stating that this was a statue of Van's guymelef. She knew the plaque was lying, that the statue was really Escaflowne. Looked like one of Gaddeth's tricks of hiding things in plain site.

"Ranma!" The short hair girl pried herself out of the bushes and ran to the pond.

"Ugh! Why does this always happen to me?" The girl with red hair stood up in the pond while rubbing her head.

"Are you all right?" the raven haired girl asked.

Ranma looked around. "Yeah, Akane, I'm fine. Where are we?"

"You are trespassing in the Royal Gardens of Farnelia. You are under arrest." Two Farnelian soldiers stood with weapons drawn and ready.

"Farnelia?" Hitomi blinked repeatedly. It appeared that the guy turned into a girl, but how was that possible? But that didn't matter at the moment. She rushed to the soldiers. "Take me to your king."

"You will be taken to the Brigade General," one of the guards replied.

Hitomi opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind. "I... guess that'll be okay." The general was probably Allen and he would clear things quickly. Even if it was someone she didn't know, once someone recognized her- everything would be cleared.

"Now hold on a second." Ranma, while flailing water around, stomped toward Hitomi and the castle guards. "Would someone please tell me what's goin' on?"

Hitomi, anxious to see Van and uncertain with how to deal with these two, pointed to the sky. "You are in the kingdom of Farnelia on the planet Gaea. Earth is over there."

"Oh, my!" Akane covered her mouth. "How?"

"No way..." Ranma stared in shock.

"I will be able to explain everything later. First, we have to get cleared of this misunderstanding. I know we just met, but please trust me. I will eventually be able to return you to Earth." Hitomi bowed to them.

The castle guards shared confused glances.

Hitomi turned to the guards. "Take us to your Brigade General."

Ranma turned to Akane. "Should we?"

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment. Come on." Akane grabbed her duffel bag out of a bush.

Ranma fished her bag out of the water and joined Akane and the strange girl as the castle guards led them away.

Hitomi looked around. The last time she was here the place was being rebuilt. Now it was almost finished. It was once again the impressive medieval city she remembered before Zaibach decimated it.

The trek to the castle's barracks was short. They entered a large room where many soldiers and knights were either lazing about or sparring. Hitomi noticed that many of the Crusader's crew were here, the ones that were lazing about.

Ranma glanced at the sparring fighters, and shrugged. If that's their best, he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

The men stopped what they were doing and looked at the three girls. They started to drool at the sight; a cute girl with short black-hair, a buxom girl with a pig-tail, and a rather plain girl with brown hair. "Lady Hitomi!" many of them called out, a few with a bit of surprised vulgarity before it. They began to rush toward her.

"Freeze, scumbags!" The finest dressed knight walked over to her. "Lady Hitomi? You've returned?"

Hitomi bowed slightly. "Hello, Gaddeth. It's been a long time."

Gaddeth clapped his hands sharply. "All right, you sacks of garbage! Straighten up! We've got a royal escort to perform!" He looked around the room and saw that his men hadn't moved. "Now, scumbags! NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" The men quickly filed into a double column.

Gaddeth turned back to her. "Lady Hitomi, are these people with you?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yes."

"All right. If you would step in the middle, between the two columns, I'll take you to King Van."

"We're in over our heads, again. Aren't we?" Akane was having trouble absorbing what was going on.

Ranma shrugged. "Safe bet."

They followed behind Hitomi, and hoped she would explain all of this mess soon.

* * *

Van rubbed his forehead. The new defenses on the inner walls were taking forever to build. They've been having supply problems for weeks, which most of that was blamed on the recent rash of terrible weather that had struck the region.

He looked up and glanced over his city. It had been three years since Zaibach destroyed it, and it was now near it's former glory. There was still some things missing from it, but he hoped that would be fixed soon.

Van shook his head when he noticed the soldiers walking in columns. Someone must have pissed off Gaddeth again. He blinked realizing they were actually escorting a few people. He peered closer, but was having trouble making them out. As they marched closer, he recognized the dress one of them was in. His heart skipped a beat. "Hitomi," he whispered in disbelief. She had returned to Gaea, returned to him. "Hitomi!" Van released and spread his wings, and then jumped into the air.

Hitomi rushed toward the king. "Van!" Before she knew it, she was lifted into the sky by his powerful arms. She hugged him as she began to cry. "Van."

"Oh, Hitomi. Never leave me again," Van pleaded.

Akane blinked as she looked upon the sight. The girl that had brought them here was in a romantic hug with an angel. She had seen some weird things, but this was messing with her concept of the world. Now a guy with wings was nothing new actually, but it added to everything else. That she wasn't on Earth, that she was in some medieval city, and all of that after just being on a mountain shrine mere minutes ago.

Ranma looked at the soldiers around him. Some were smiling at the flying couple, some were cheering, while others were in shock or fear. He really wished someone would explain what the hell was going on.

Van gently landed with Hitomi still held tightly. His wings disappeared in a shower of feathers. He looked over at Gaddeth. "There are a lot of things that need to be discussed, and we shall do so over a feast that will honor Hitomi's return. Make sure the appropriate council is there."

Gaddeth nodded. They would need many of the nobles and the knights to attend this.

Hitomi looked at Van strangely. "That sounded awfully... regal."

Van smiled weakly. "I've spent the past three years as king. I've got aids and advisers pestering me about how to speak."

Hitomi giggled and rested her head against his chest.

Ranma stomped toward Hitomi and the King. "Now can someone explain to me what's goin' on?"

Gaddeth stepped toward Ranma but signaled his men to not follow suit.

Hitomi reluctantly pulled away from Van. "Um, we'll explain things over dinner. There's a lot that needs to said. It'll be better that everyone gets the full story."

Ranma growled angrily.

"See that these two are treated as royal guests." Van led Hitomi away.

Gaddeth didn't relax until Ranma did. "Do you two want one or two rooms?"

Ranma kicked a pebble. "Just one."

Gaddeth nodded. "We'll have it made ready immediately. I suspect you'll want to freshen up first." He turned to his soldiers. "Rexton, Valborn, escort these fine ladies to the baths." He turned back to Ranma, who seemed more upset. "If that's all right with you?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Come on, Akane," Ranma mutted.

The two castle guards that had arrested Ranma, Akane and Hitomi shared nervous looks as they followed their General's order.

"Rex, not that I mind escorting these girls, but we've volunteered ourselves to every task possible, haven't we?" Valborn noted.

Rexton sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. We did just arrest our King's girlfriend."

"We didn't know that!" Valborn retorted.

"Val, ignorance is hardly a defense, especially with the General," Rexton returned.

"Did you know the King's part of the Dragon Clan?" Valborn questioned.

Rexton shook his head. "No, but in some things, ignorance is bliss."

Akane could only hope that Rexton's statement was not the case.

* * *

"Hiiiitomiiii!"

"Eep!" Hitomi found herself under a rather large cat-girl. "Merle, get off of me."

Merle grinned viciously and then stood up, she was now almost as tall as Hitomi. She looked like a deceptively sweet cat-girl of fourteen or fifteen. "You're finally back! How long are you staying?"

Hitomi gave a half-smile. "For the rest of my life."

Merle blinked. "You're not going to go home again?"

Hitomi shook her head. "Gaea is my home now. When I went to back to Earth, I felt more like a visitor."

Merle frowned and looked down. With Hitomi staying for good, the question of Van marrying the crazy-mystic girl changed from if to when. Not that it changed matters for her, she was Van's 'little sister' and a cat-girl- two strikes against her being with the king. She forced herself to smile since at least Van would get to be with his love. "It's great to have you back. I actually missed you."

Hitomi ruffled her hair. "I missed you too. How have things been for you?"

Merle shrugged. "Good, I guess. I've been more or less helping with the reconstruction of Farnelia. Van's gotten a lot of help from my people and the wolf men by promising them equal freedom to humans. Some people don't like that, but it's helped us a lot. Even if it brought him."

"Him?" Hitomi wondered.

"Talon, he's a cat-boy who has a crush on me. He won't take no for an answer." Merle's tailed moved irritably.

Hitomi giggled.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were led into the massive, and rather plain, dining hall. There was only one giant hanging rug of a dragon, the rest of the walls were bare stone. Many of the seats were already filled. The king sat at the head of the table, with Gaddeth sitting on the right and Hitomi on the left.

Rexton and Valborn were rather confused. They had led a buxom girl to the baths, but now she was supposedly a he. Not wanting to over-react again, and since Akane was a royal guest, they did as the couple told them. So, when they arrived they announced them to the meal. "Saotome Ranma and Saotome Akane."

Most would consider it wise to show some respect, some honor, or some formality upon entering this room. Unfortunately Ranma saw the individual seated to the left of Hitomi, and his reaction was nothing that the people gathered expected. "C-c-c-cat!" He turned around and ran into and dented the meter thick stone wall.

Akane sighed looking at the cat-girl. "Oh, no. Not again." She walked over to her husband and slapped him awake.

Many voices asked if Ranma was all right. The rest stared in disbelief at the damaged wall.

Ranma pushed away from Akane. "I'm fine. Just keep the c-cats away."

"Why?" Merle's tone wasn't pleasant.

Ranma was studiously looking at the wall. "It's nothing personal. Just don't like murph..."

Akane held her hand over Ranma's mouth. "Sorry. It's not that he hates cats or, um, cat-people or whatever your race is. He's afraid of them because of something his father did to him. I don't suggest anyone try to use the fear against him, as bad things will happen to everyone around him."

Ranma scowled angrily, but didn't try to say anything.

"Don't be upset with them, Merle." Hitomi placed a hand on the cat-girl's shoulder. "It's just that they're from the Mystic Moon and haven't seen your race before. He's just afraid of an animal that you look like."

Akane bowed her head. "Perhaps it would be best if we were seated at opposite sides of the room."

"I have no problem with that." Merle turned around sharply and walked back to her seat.

Gaddeth walked over to Akane. "Excuse me, but what happened to the red haired girl with you?"

"Um, well you see..." Akane fumbled.

"She's, well, um..." Ranma wasn't any better.

Hitomi peered at Ranma closely. "You are the girl, aren't you?"

Ranma glared. "How do ya know that?"

"I saw you fall into the pond. And, well, I've seen you in a vision," Hitomi replied.

Akane blinked. "Vision?"

Hitomi nodded. "Um, yes. I'll be explaining that after dinner."

"Would someone please explain?" Gaddeth crossed his arms.

Akane sighed and turned toward her husband. "You're going to have to explain it to them."

Ranma grumbled under his breath. "Fell into a cursed spring a while back. Cold water now turns me into a girl, hot water changes me back."

Many surprised comments filled the room.

Teo had been a loyal member of the Crusader, as such he was now a ranking officer in Farnelia. That didn't mean he stuck with responsibility well. He poured cold water onto Ranma's head. He then found himself painfully attached to the wall on the other side of the room.

"See." Ranma waved disgustedly at her body. "Now I'd like some hot water to change back inta a guy."

Those present were not sure which to be more surprised of, the man that turned into a girl or that Teo had been punch across the room. A large commotion erupted as they started to debate what to do. Most of it was not favorable to Ranma's continued health.

"Enough!" Van slammed his fist onto the table to get their attention. "They are guests of Hitomi's and shall be treated as royalty. Is that clear?" The room became silent and then he bowed toward Ranma. "I am sorry for your mistreatment."

Gaddeth looked over at Teo. "Are you all right?"

"Talk about control." Teo dizzily walked to his seat. "Hurts like a bitch, but nothings broken." He glanced back at where he hit the wall. "'Cept the wall, that is."

Gaddeth appraised the girl before him. Punching someone like that and not killing him would take an enormous amount of control and skill; skill equivalent to the three greatest sword-fighters that ever lived. He took a step toward Ranma. "Are you a guy or a girl?"

"A guy." Ranma scowled angrily. "And Akane is my wife, so don't get any ideas."

Gaddeth nodded and walked back to his seat with a sick look on his face.

"So much for love, eh General?" Kio, another Crusader crew turned officer, snickered.

"You've got night-watch duty," Gaddeth snapped.

Kio groaned.

The feast began and the food was eaten with little or no manners. This surprised Akane, but not Hitomi as she had already learned first hand Asturia was trying to invent table manners on Gaea. Outside of a noble Asturian feast, dinner etiquette was usually non-existent.

Hitomi didn't quite feel right about asking a certain question, but she needed to know the answer. "Van, where's Allen?"

Van looked at Hitomi with an odd expression. "We don't know. No one has seen him since shortly after you left us."

"What about his sister, Celena?" Hitomi wondered.

Van shrugged weakly. "She is probably with Allen."

Hitomi nodded shallowly. "I see."

They returned to eating their diner, with them stealing glances at each other. While Hitomi's were covered with uncertainty, Van's were clouded with worry- and yet both contained longing.

When the feast ended, it was time for everything to be explained. "Long ago this world, known as Gaea, was created by the people of Atlantis..."

A nobleman that Hitomi did not know interrupted her. "How could they possibly make Gaea?"

"I will explain that." Hitomi sighed. "The Atlantian people are better known as the Dragon Clan. They lived on the Mystic Moon, or Earth as my people prefer to call it. They developed their mind, skills, and abilities to the point that could make their every wishes reality, including creating this planet."

Another noble interrupted. "If they could do that, how were they destroyed?"

"They destroyed themselves. When every wish becomes granted, they conflicted and caused havoc until everything was destroyed and Atlantis sank beneath the waves. Remember the end of the Destiny War? How every nation was at war amongst each other? That was because Zaibach activated a device that would grant everyone's wishes. The kings wished to rule more lands, and attacked their former allies to gain that land. Warriors wished to be the best, and so fought each other to prove it. The result was pure anarchy, and if Van hadn't destroyed the device- Gaea would've been destroyed," Hitomi explained.

"The legend of Atlantis is true?" Akane asked.

"Yes and their power still exists and affects us today. The ability to make wishes a reality is still present, but only a few have the desire and the will to do it," Hitomi added.

A noble scoffed. "You mean I could wish for peace, and all fighting would stop?"

"Only if you truly wished for that to happen, and no one with a stronger will opposed you," Hitomi corrected.

Ranma stood up. "I could wish to go back? To be cured of my curse?"

"I'm not sure. The curse is from Earth, and any cure you find might only work on Gaea. As for returning home... I'll be able to do that once I figure out how to just send you two," Hitomi informed.

Ranma blinked. "You can send us back now?"

"Um, not really." Hitomi had the ability to do so. She was sure of that. However, she didn't have the desire. The Saotome couple were going to be needed, and she couldn't send them back without risking everything.

Ranma slumped into his seat.

Akane promised herself to ask Hitomi later about this. That 'not really' sounded a bit hollow.

Hitomi returned her attention to everyone at the table. "Most of you know that I am able to glimpse the future. I recently had a vision of Zaibach beginning a new war against Farnelia. I can't give much specifics, but I do know that Ranma and Akane are crucial to victory."

Ranma glared at Hitomi. "Why should we help you? You're the one who dragged us here."

"I don't know how to convince you to help us. I'll be able to send you back eventually, but there are probably other means for you to return home. I had to bring you here, your presence may be what's needed for us to win. Please consider helping us," Hitomi pleaded.

"You're asking me and my wife to fight in a war? To risk our lives?" Ranma shot back.

"I can guarantee that you'll live through this." Though Hitomi wasn't sure that they would want to live through it.

"How are we supposed to even believe you can see the future?" Ranma asked seriously.

"I've never met you before, but I know you're a high ranking martial artist and have some magical abilities. In my vision I saw you stand against a Zaibach guymelef. It used its flame-thrower, and you somehow managed to get the flames to spiral around you. You then punched into the air and a tornado erupted." Hitomi's hands imitated the path of the flames.

Ranma blinked. "That's Hiryu Shuten Ha... You're saying I did that while standing in place?"

Hitomi nodded. "I can't be sure if that is literal or imagery."

Ranma rubbed his chin. He had a few ideas of how to make that work. "Okay, so maybe you can see inta the future. I'm not entirely convinced. Besides, that's just martial arts, not magic."

Gaddeth folded his hands. "Hitomi, what specifics about Zaibach can you give us?"

"Well, the first full scale battle on Farnelia, itself, will occur during a celebration of some sort," Hitomi informed.

"Celebration?" Van raised an eyebrow. The closest festival planned was in six months. "Can you describe it?"

Hitomi nodded. "There were white and gold streamers lining the streets."

Van blinked, dazed.

Merle grimaced.

Gaddeth grinned. "Were you standing near an altar?"

Hitomi shrugged. "I think so, but I'm not entirely sure."

Teo leaned back while smirking. "So, Zaibach is going to repeat history and attack your wedding this time."

Hitomi blushed and blinked. "My wedding?"

"Gold and white streamers are used for Farnelia royal weddings." Van's voice sounded emotionless. "I'm the only surviving member of the royal family."

Hitomi laughed nervously while looking a bit pale. An altar shattered and two who were once inseparable would be forever apart.

Van looked at Hitomi and shock was replaced with worry. "Are you all right?"

"I'll explain later," Hitomi promised weakly.

Gaddeth looked serious again. "Anything else that may be of some help?"

Hitomi sagged. "Zaibach will get a hold of an Ispano Guymelef."

The room was filled with surprised sounds of shock.

"Are you sure?" Gaddeth pressed.

Hitomi nodded. "Yes, I saw Van piloting Escaflowne against another Ispano."

Van looked grim.

Gaddeth shook his head. "Anything else."

Hitomi shook her head. "Nothing besides Ranma knocking out eight or so Zaibach soldiers in less time than you killing three, and at another time, while in female form, he will defeat two guymelefs. The locations were not in the city, but I think they weren't too far away- maybe a few days travel or so by foot."

Van looked over at Gaddeth. "Any word from the spies we sent to Zaibach?"

Gaddeth nodded. "Two have reported nothing out of the ordinary. The Mole-man seems to have disappeared, but that's not very surprising. If Zaibach is going to do anything soon, they're keeping it a tight secret."

Van nodded. With Hitomi's vision, they certainly seemed to have the upper hand if Zaibach was going to start a war. They had plenty of time to prepare. Why did this seem too good to be true?

Gaddeth stood up. "Well, if the first assault doesn't occur until the King's wedding, we've got at least a month or two of preparations to go through. We have some time to prepare for them, so I suggest we all get a good night's sleep and will convene a war council tomorrow. If that's all right with you, your majesty?"

Van nodded. "We will need to prepare to deal with Zaibach's technological advantage, particularly the stealth mantels. Try to think of anything that will help our defense." He stood up and turned to Hitomi. "We need to talk."

Hitomi nodded. "Yes, we do."

"A month or two?" Ranma clenched his fist. "They expect us to sit around here for the next couple months?"

Akane shook her head. "At least this way no one will be able to find us."

"Bet Ryoga could," Ranma grumbled.

Akane scowled. "How is he supposed to do that? He can get lost, but not lost enough to end up on another planet."

"Why not? We just did," Ranma retorted.

Akane blinked and tried to fire back a retort, but failed. "Whatever. It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks to HPackrat, Michael Chase, and JJang for going over the original version of this.

Chapter 3: Thieves in the Night

Van gets Hitomi to promise him that she is never going to leave again. He then proposes marriage and seduces her.

Merle overhears them and slinks off upset. She also hears the Saotome couple being 'occupied.' She then goes to the garden, upset, bored and unable to sleep. She then watches as two Zaibach Guymelef become visible and steal Escaflowne, which many had believed was a statue.

Gaddeth immediately orders an attack, finding out that the anti-air weaponry they ordered was supposed to have arrived last week and they still don't have it. He then goes to Van's quarters and does not stop when Hitomi's guards try to get in his way. Gaddeth raises an eyebrow as the king is in the middle of having sex with Hitomi. Gaddeth then calls attention to himself and both King and 'princess' freeze. Hitomi crawls out from under Van and falls off to the side of the bed. Gaddeth informs them that Escaflowne has been stolen. Van orders the Crusader made ready to fly and quickly dresses and leaves with Gaddeth and forgets to shut the door in his haste. Merle peeks in and sees Hitomi wrapping the sheets around herself. Hitomi asks Merle to get her clothes, but Merle screeches about not being Hitomi's maid and slams the door. Hitomi quickly dresses and goes to the Saotome's room and gets them to come with her to join the Crusader as it launches. She is delayed from barging in as Merle 'warns' Hitomi about 'deja vu.'

Chapter 5-10: The Chase  
Hitomi questions herself about sleeping with Van while everyone attempts to reclaim the missing Escaflowne. Ranma repeatedly tries to get Hitomi to want to return home but ends up making her more resolved in staying with Van. At one point Ranma uses Hiryu Shuten Ha while in female form against a pair of Guymelefs, slamming them into a cliff. The stealth mantel proves to not work against Ranma as he can see a distortion where they stand. Ranma questions Van about killing soldiers. They recover Escaflowne. Duke Cid hears about Hitomi's return and, as yet, unofficial engagement. An unnamed general of Zaibach checks on the progress of Escaflowne from time to time and is also concerned in regards to Dilandalu/Celena (Allen's sister). He is not overly upset when Van regains Escaflowne. Emperor Aldofous questions the general's loyalty, but his adviser, Histel, believes they can as he is bound by love and hate.

Chapter 11: Proclamation.  
Van announces to his people that Hitomi will become his queen and warns them that Zaibach is beginning to march again and that they must remain resilient in the coming future. Duke Cid is present and offers support against Zaibach and gives an engagement/wedding present, a pair of crowns made of gold, rubies and sapphires with a single small dragon energist on both.

Chapter 12: Preparations.  
Farnelia prepares for war and a wedding.

Chapter 13: Denouncement.  
Meanwhile, the King of Asturia is quite upset at his grandson for openly supporting Farnelia and the wedding between a man of the dragon clan and a woman from the mystic moon. The King imposes sanctions on Freid that make it impossible for Cid's people to survive. Refusing to bow to his cowardly grandfather, Cid begins a mass exodus of his people to Farnelia. The now crowned prince Dryden and princess Melerna denounces the king's actions and decide to pull the merchant's guild out of Asturia in retaliation and moves to support Farnelia and Cid's people.

Chapter 14: Allies  
The lines are drawn and finalized: Zaibach and Asturia verses Farnelia, the people of Freid, and the merchant's guild. The build up of arms continues on both sides. The final preparations are made for Hitomi's wedding to Van.

Chapter 15: War of the Flowers.  
The royal wedding begins; however, they know this is a perfect time for the enemy to attack and had set up an ambush in that case. When the wedding starts the general orders the attack.

Chapter 16: Shattered Altar  
The damage from the battle is extensive and it will be some time before Farnelia will be able to hold her wedding. Hitomi is upset and Akane helps as she knows what it is like. Van also helps saying that Hitomi is already his queen and ceremony truly means nothing. He makes a proclamation to that point and holds a private ceremony to marry and crown Hitomi. The merger process used to combine Dilandalu and Allen's sister is reversed. They are once again separate individuals. Their health is not stable mentally or physically. General Allen, commander of Zaibach's Silver Army, hugs his sister.

Chapter 17: Rebuilding.  
Farnelia makes repairs and prepare for the next attack, it doesn't come. Zaibach cuts off all trade routes instead. What has happened to Allen begins to be explained as he helps nurse his sister back to health. Some evidence of Histel manipulating Allen is shown as he talks to Allen about King Van and Queen Hitomi.

Chapter 18: Blockade.  
Farnelia commits a good part of it's fighting force to push a supply run through.

Chapter 19-24: War events.  
A merchant sells information to Dryden concerning an Ispano legend in Freid and that Zaibach has been searching for Ispano guymelefs, especially a black dragon Guymelef- Escaflowne's sister unit. Zaibach knows of the Freid one, but Allen writes off its use as the legend seems to indicate the pilot would be of the Mahad's bloodline which he knows Cid isn't and that even if he was, he wouldn't fight for Zaibach.

Crusader is destroyed in a battle with Zaibach. The survivors begin their trek back to Farnelia. Van and his men are encamped and are in trouble as a Guymelef squad attacks. Van is too far a way from Escaflowne to reach before one Guymelef would kill him. Hitomi uses her powers to override Escaflowne's lock and uses it to attack the Guymelef.

Melerna diagnoses Hitomi's recent illness as pregnancy.

Chapter 25: Shadows of Past  
Dilandalu rapes Allen's sister and escapes in Sharazaad. Allen swears complete loyalty to Zaibach for permission to hunt down and kill Dilandalu. Van spots Sharazaad escaping Zaibach troops and moves to help. He knows Allen is not the pilot, and is shocked to find that it is Dilandalu. Dilandalu is quite free with information as it will piss off Dragon-boy to know that Allen is his enemy and was piloting the red Guymelef Van had just defeated. Van places Dilandalu under armed guard.

Chapter 26: Death of a Prince.  
The crew of the Crusade finally returns to Farnelia when Allen leads an attack to get Dilandalu, which prince Dryden and duke/prince Cid move to help Van. Hitomi gets hurt as the result of something Allen does. Melerna is able to save Hitomi, but she miscarries.

Chapter 27:  
Cid sets off on a personal mission with only his personal guards. Allen is informed that Zaibach has found information on an Ispano that does not appear to have a lock mechanism based on bloodline. Allen, bitter about his second defeat at the hands of Van, breaks off his personal mission to obtain the Ispano. Akane worries about Hitomi as the queen begins to recover from her injuries.

Chapter 28: Family of War  
Zaibach has learned of another Ispano Guymelef and set a mission to retrieve it led by Allen. Allen becomes the accepted pilot of the Ispano, Betral, and it can become a griffin. Duke Cid has learned of the Ispano legend of his homeland and seeks to complete it. He goes to the ceremony hall of Atlantis and finds the Ispano Guymelef, Ascoriden, that can turn into a hawk and Cid is the accepted pilot, the lock mechanism is based on the Duke's ring. Hitomi confides to Akane that Allen is her uncle as her grandfather is Allen's father. She also states that despite their relationship, Allen has sided with the enemy and if it is necessary, she will kill him. Akane is left thinking that Hitomi wants revenge for her unborn child.

This is as far as the writing and planning had gone for Life of Chaos. I have been tempted to strip the Ranma elements out of part four in order to make it a pure Escaflowne series. Which in some ways was part of the problem with this volume as Ranma and Akane largely had only supporting roles and neither had a big 'this was why they were needed' moment.


End file.
